Yuusuke's Mission: Looking for Mama
by Ame Pan
Summary: Diawali dengan bertemu mayat, eh salah, mantan-calon-mayat. Lho, kok? Mama itu apa? Orang yang gak takut monster atau ulat bulu. Keren! Oke! Misi seorang pemberani cilik yang mencari Mama. Ini bukan Honey Bee Hachi, lho ya. Shonen ai, SasuNaru, OC, AU, bagian epilog sudah update.
1. Mana di Mana Mama Tangguh Saya?

Diawali dengan bertemu mayat, eh salah, mantan-calon-mayat. Lho, kok? Mama itu apa? Orang yang gak takut monster atau ulat bulu. Keren! Sekarang dia ada dimana, Pa? Cari saja sendiri. Oke! Misi seorang pemberani cilik yang mencari Mama. Ini bukan Honey Bee Hachi, lho ya.

Yuusuke's Mission –Looking for Mama-

By: Ame Pan

Genre:

Family, Drama, Humor

Rate: T

Character:

Naruto Uzumaki as Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha as Sasuke Uchiha, OC as Yuusuke Uchiha, etc.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

OC Yuusuke Uchiha © Ame Pan

.

.

.

Bagian 1/3: Mana di Mana Mama Tangguh Saya?

Taman kota hari ini begitu ramai. Banyak orang dewasa dan remaja yang datang walau sekedar berkumpul dengan teman. Hari ini begitu cerah. Tak tampak akan turun hujan walau menurut para peramal cuaca justru sebaliknya.

Di salah satu sudut taman, nampaklah seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk sendirian. Iris biru cerahnya memandang serius pada sebuah buku tulis kecil dengan label nama 'Naruto' –namanya. Tangannya tak henti menggoreskan karbon, membentuk sebuah pola pada kertas yang tersedia.

"Ha-ah, seandainya aku tidak lupa membawa buku sketsa ku," keluhnya.

Menghentikan gerak tangannya, kelereng biru cantik itu bergulir memandang sekitar. Tepat beberapa meter dihadapannya terdapat sebuah air mancur cukup besar yang tengah dikerumuni para pengunjung taman. Menyadari keanehan ia pun beranjak –meninggalkan buku tulis, pensil dan tasnya menghampiri air mancur tersebut.

Saking banyaknya orang yang berkerumun, ia pun tak mampu meihat apa yang tengah terjadi pada air mancur itu. "Permisi, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pada pria di depannya.

"Ah, ada mayat," jawab pria itu tanpa menoleh.

"Eh?"

"Katanya ada mayat bocah laki-laki di dalam kolam air mancur itu!" sang pria terkesan kesal karena harus menjawab dua kali.

Wajah Naruto mulai pucat. 'Apa-apaan ada mayat di dalam kolam? Bunuh diri? Lagipula kenapa malah jadi bahan tontonan?' batinnya. Diantara penasaran dan ingin tahu –intinya Naruto memang ingin melihat apa yang terjadi-, ia pun menerobos pagar manusia yang mengelilingi tempat kejadian. Bukan, ia bukan polisi. Ia hanya remaja dengan tingkat kepo yang tinggi.

Setelah perjuangan keras senggol kanan kiri, ia pun sampai di tepi kolam air mancur. Dua detik ia berhenti bernapas. Di depan matanya kini ada seorang bocah –kisaran usia lima sampai delapan tahun terlentang mengambang di kolam air mancur. Matanya terpejam, dan bibir nya pucat. Ini kali kedua Naruto melihat mayat betulan –dimana yang pertama adalah jasad anjing peliharaannya.

Naruto megamati jasad bocah tersebut. Mulai dari ujung sepatu hingga wajahnya. Tak ada tanda kehidupan. Sepertinya¬-…

"Eh?" 'apa itu? Aku seperti melihat matanya berkedut,' batin Naruto.

Dengan ragu ia ulurkan jemarinya menuju wajah bocah itu.

"Hei, jangan disentuh! Nanti sidik jarimu bisa tertinggal!"

Naruto mendengarnya. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak mengindahkan. Padahal ia tahu, bila sidik jarinya tertinggal maka ia akan jadi tersangka pembunuhan pada anak itu. Padahal kenal saja tidak, bagaimana mungkin ia membunuh, kan?

Akhirnya jemarinya menyentuh pipi anak tersebut. Dingin. Begitulah yang dirasakan melalui punggung jari Naruto. Tapi entah mengapa Naruto merasakan kehidupan dari anak itu. Tidak, Naruto yakin ia bukanlah seorang paranormal atau semacamnya. Tapi…

Bats!

"Whoaaaa! Ia hidup!"

Semuanya terjadi dalam sekejap mata. Mulai dari mata anak –yang diyakini sudah menjadi mayat- hingga hebohnya semua orang yang sejak ta di mengelilingi air mancur. Semua nya berhamburan. Kecuali Naruto. Ia malah berdiri mematung. Terlalu takjub nampaknya.

Tubuh anak kecil itu kini terduduk di dasar kolam yang menenggelamkannya hingga sedada. Kepalanya mendongak menatap Naruto dengan mata hitam bak obsidian. Tajam dan terlihat yakin.

"Kau orangnya." Gumam anak itu.

"Ha?" nampaknya Naruto masih saja terlalu takjub. Dan hanya bisa ber-ha medengar mantan-mayat tersebut. Atau perlu ia sebut mantan-calon-mayat?

"Kau orang yang Yuu cari." Kali ini anak itu berbicara dengan nada normal sembari menunjuk kearah Naruto.

"Yuu?"

Bukannya menjawab anak itu malah bangkit dari duduk nya beranjak keluar dari kolam dengan cekatan. Ia kembali menatap Naruto dan mengangkat tangannya sambil melambai.

"Sampai jumpa lagi!" dan Ia pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terus saja dibuat mematung. Ditambah orang-orang yang tadi menonton mereka –dari jarak minimal 5 meter- ikut melongok tak percaya.

.

.

.

Dengan lunglai Naruto berjalan. Menyusuri jalanan aspal yang ia kenal menuju rumahnya. Tak perlu naik bus atau kendaraan lain, karena nyatanya antara rumahnya dan taman kota hanya terpisah beberapa ratus meter saja.

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang!"

Seperti bisa ketika Naruto pulang dan mengucap salam, orang rumah pasti akan menjawabnya. Tapi entah kenapa Naruto merasa suara yang ia dengar tidaklah familiar. Dirumah mungil itu hanya ada tiga penghuni. Ia, ayahnya, dan ibunya. Oh, empat kalau kucing juga termasuk dalam hitungan. Tapi kenapa tadi ia mendengar suara perempuan? Bukan, bukan berarti ibunya laki-laki, tapi… itu bukanlah suara ibunya. Terdengar terlalu lembut untuk ukuran suara ibunya. Ah, ia mungkin akan dibunuh sang ibu kalau beliau tahu.

Tidak mau masa penasarannya makin panjang, ia pun segera memasuki rumah dan menuju dapur –tempat biasanya ia menemukan sang ibu ketika pulang dari kampus.

"Bu?" kepalanya menengok ke dalam dapur. Dan seketika itu juga ia kaget bukan main.

"Ah, Naruto, ya?" itu, perempuan paruh baya dengan rambut hitam panjang yang berkilau, wajah cantik yang menenangkan, tengah mengenakan apron sang hijau yang biasa dipakai Kushina sang ibu. ITU BUKAN IBUNYA.

"Ah, maaf, aku salah rumah ya? Permisi!"

"Hei, Naruto, kau mau kemana?" wanita itu perlahan mengejar Naruto yang berlalu menuju pintu keluar.

"Maaf, bi!" Naruto mempercepat langkahnya ketika sudah menemukan pintu keluar. Namun saat tangannya sudah mencapai gagang pintu, pundaknya serasa ditahan. Ia pun berbalik dan menemukan wanita tadi tengah menatapnya bingung dan khawatir.

"Ada apa Naruto, kenapa kau keluar lagi?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku-…."

"Ada apa Mikoto?" dari dalam ia mendengar suara yang (akhirnya) familiar di telinganya. Dan dari arah suara itu muncullah seorang yang Naruto kenal.

"Ibu!" dalam sekejap Naruto sudah menubruk wanita rambut merah itu.

"Hee, ada apa anak manja?" ujar wanita yang diyakini sang Kushina Namikaze, ibunda Naruto. Ia langsung mengelus surai pirang sang anak ketika ia merasakan kepala yang tengah ia peluk menggeleng pelan.

.

.

.

"Ahahahahaha… ya ampun Naruto, masa kau lupa rumah sendiri."

"Sudah kubilang aku kaget karena yang menjawab salam dan yang kutemui di dapur bukan ibu, aku panik!" semburat merah mewarnai paras Naruto

"Tapi kau kan bisa tanya dulu siapa orang itu, hahahaha... bukannya malah langsunng lari ahahaha… bodoh!"

"Uuurgh ibu hentikan! Jangan menertawakan anak terus!"

"Habisnya kau bodoh, sih, ahahahahaha... aku tidak bisa berhenti."

"Hiiih… hanya orang bodoh yang mengatai orang lain bodoh!"

"Apa kau bilang, bocah!"

"Kushina!" Suara lembut yang mematikan. Itulah yang berhasil membuat duo Namikaze itu berhenti berbuat gaduh di ruang tamu mereka sendiri. Seorang wanita berabut hitam yang tadi ditemui Naruto kini menjadi penengah kala ia dan ibunya akan saling kirim tinju.

"Oh, ayolah Mikoto, tak perlu panik begitu." Ujar Kushina sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya di sofa.

"Siapa yang tidak panik melihat ibu dan anak akan berkelahi satu sama lain? Lagipula benar kata Naruto tidak baik meertawakan anak sendiri." Kushina sadar diujung sana Naruto mengirim juluran lidah sebagai tanda mengejek.

"Mmh, maaf, bibi ini siapa?" akhirnnya Naruto bersuara.

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkannya padamu. Ini Mikoto Uchiha, sahabatku waktu SMA dulu. Ia datang berkunjung karena dua hari lalu ia dan keluarganya pindah ke blok sebelah." Penjelasan Kushina dihadiahi 'hoo' panjang dari Naruto.

"Salam kenal Naruto, maaf sudah membuatmu kaget tadi."

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Tapi, apa kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Kenapa anda bisa langsung mengenali saya?"

"fufu.. aku pernah dikirimi Kushina fotomu waktu kau SMP dulu. Dan kau tidak banyak berubah."

"Hee, begitu rupanya."

"Nah, Mikoto kapan aku bisa bertemu Itachi? Wah sekranng ia pasti sangat tampan, ya?" Naruto mengernyit melihat ibunya yang seperti gadis yang akan bertemu idola nya. Garis bawahi Kushina sudah bukan gadis.

"ahahaha begitulah menurut beberapa teman kantornya ia sangat popular dikalangan karyawati. Mungkin kalau ia sedang libur aku kan menelponmu untuk main kerumah."

"kyaaa benar ya? Aku tunggu lho!"

"Itachi itu siapa?" tanya Naruto yang akhirnya bisa meguasai diri dari keinginannya untuk muntah melihat ibunya yang mendadak-alay.

"Anak sulungku. Kapan-kapan Naruto juga harus bertemu dengannya ya! Oh dengan Sasuke juga."

"Hei, kudengar Sasuke sudah punya anak ya?" Selak Kushina.

"Iya, tapi bukan anak kandung. Sepertinya Sasuke yang sekarang akan lebih memikirkan pekerjaannya dibanding mencari wanita untuk dinikahi." Terlihat wajah Mikoto yang agak kurang senang.

"Hoo... Itachi juga belum menikah ya?"

"Yah, begitulah. Haaahh… sepertinya keinginan ku untuk punya menantu akan jadi impian panjang."

"Yahh, setidaknya sekarang kau sudah di panggil 'nenek', hehe."

"Begitulah, hahaha."

Dan detik itu juga Naruto pamit ke kamar karena makin tidak mengerti dengan percakapan ibu-ibu itu.

=====sweet=====

"Papa." Suara bocah laki-laki menggema di ruangan terang yang penuh dengan kertas dan buku itu.

"Papa!" lagi, panggilan itu tudak di gubris oleh pria yang dituju. Pria itu tetap terpaku pada layar komputer yang menampilkan laman-laman berupa table dan tulisan yang sulit dimengerti.

Bocah itu akhirnya berinisiatif untuk mendekati sang pria dan menepuk pahanya.

"PAPA!" dan seperti nya cara itu berhasil membuatnya mendapat perhatian sang ayah.

"ada apa Yuusuke?" ujar sang pria dengan tatapan bingung dan bersalah karena sudah mengabaikan sang anak.

"Yuu menemukannya!" Dahi sang pria berkerut dalam. Mencoba mencerna maksud sang anak. "Yuu menemukan Mama!"

"Hah?"

"um, seperti yang papa bilang, dia tidak takut pada monster atau ulat bulu, dia bahkan tidak takut pada mayat."

'mayat?' "maksudmu apa Yuusuke? Papa belum mengerti." Sang ayah makin dibuat bingung ketika melihat ekspresi sang anak malah cemberut dengan tampang marah.

"uuukh, kan papa yang bilang kalau Yuu harus cari mama sendiri!"

"Hah? Kapan papa bilang begitu?"

"Saat Yuu masuk kekamar papa, lalu bertanya Mama itu apa."

"Ap-…" tunggu dulu. Ah, ia ingat! Saat itu ia sedang stress karena baru dapat kabar proyek nya dalam keadaan genting. Ia yang tengah mengerjakannya dikamar lalu dihampiri Yuusuke dan diajak bicara. Anaknya itu bertanya 'Mama itu apa?' dan tanpa menoleh ia menjelaskan tentang apa itu Mama pada sang anak dengan asal-asalan. Dan sepertinya tanpa kesadarannya ia menyuruh Yuusuke mencari Mama yang ia maksud. Orang tua macam apa dia!

"Tadi sore Yuu pergi ke taman kota dengan Nobu –nama pangasuhnya-. Lalu Yuu pura-pura mati di kolam air mancur. Yuu tutup mata. Dan tidur di air. Yuu menunggu ada 'Mama'. Setelah itu Yuu merasakan ada yang menyentuh pipi Yuu. Saat buka mata, Yuu melihat kakak (laki-laki) berambut kuning yang menatap Yuu. Dia tidak terlihat takut sepert orang lain yang menjauh dari kolam. Jadi Yuu putuskan dia adalah 'Mama'." Dan penjelasan panjang itu ditutup dengan tepuk tangan seorang Yuusuke, bocah lima tahun yang baru selesai menjalankan misi.

Sang ayah hanya bisa menatap nya miris. Ia tahu anaknya yang baru masuk taman kanak-kanak itu memang pintar, tapi tetap saja… 'pura-pura mati? Tidur di air? Kakak (laki-laki)? Mama?'

"Tunggu dulu Yuusuke, jadi maksudmu tadi kau main di kolam air mancur?"

"Bukan main! Yuu mencari 'Mama'!"

"Iya-iya, tapi kau masuk kedalam kolam kan?"

"Yup."

"Lalu, orang yang kau temukan itu… laki-laki?"

"Yup!"

"Dan dia… 'Mama' yang kau cari."

"Benar!" riang. Terlalu riang jawaban sang anak yang mampu membuat sang ayah berhenti benapas.

"Oh iya, papa harus menikah dengannya ya!"

Seakan belum cukup, kalimat tadi benar-benar ingin sang Ayah mati muda. "darimana-…"

"Kata Bu Guru Shion, papa dan mama itu menikah, lalu punya rumah, lalu baru punya Yuu. Tapi saat Yuu bilang Yuu tidak punya mama, Bu Guru Shion bilang untuk Yuu special, jadi papa punya rumah, lalu punya Yuu, setelah itu baru papa dan mama menikah."

Ampun, setelah ini Sasuke –nama sang ayah- harus menemui guru itu dan melayangkan tuntutan.

"Oh iya, papa tahu? Tadi Yuu meninggalkan Nobu sampai dia tersesat lho! Hahaha, saat Yuu kembali wajah Nobu sudah putih dan ketakutan, hahahaha."

Ralat. Anaknya bukan hanya pintar. Ia jahat dan pintar.

"Hahhh… begini Yuu, yang namanya Mama itu perempuan. Tidak mungkin laki-laki." Jelas Sasuke dengan lunglai. Habis sudah tenaganya mendegar cerita mengejutkan dari sang anak.

"Eeeeh? Tapi kata nenek bisa laki-laki juga."

Ini lagi, malah ibunya yang mencuci otak sang anak. Dasar Fujoshi tua!

"Ya, ya, papa harus menikah dengan kakak (laki-laki) tadi ya?" pinta Yuusuke sambil menarik-narik celana sang ayah.

Sasuke berharap sang anak cepat besar dan mengerti sendiri saja.

=====sweet=====

"Hei Naruto!" suara itu membuat sang pemilik nama menoleh. Disana ia mendapatkan sosok sang sahabat berambut coklatnya berjalan mendekatinya. Ia yang tengah sibuk dengan buku sketsa seperti biasa malah mendengus seakan tak senang. Apalagi ditambah fakta bahwa sang sahabat dating dengan pacarnya. Dua pengganggu dating bersama. Alamat ia tak akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Hee~ jahat sekali kau! Teman datang malah kau sambut wajah cemberut." Ujar si rambut coklat bernama Kiba itu kesal.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Kalau mau kencan dengan Shikamaru jangan disini, tempat ini sudah ku booking. Sana cari tempat lain!"

Pemuda lain yang diketahui bernama Shikamaru itu, memutar pandangannya malas sambil menggumam 'merepotkan'.

"Huh, bilang saja kau iri karena masih sendiri." Ledek Kiba sambil mengamit lengan Shikamaru.

"Siapa yang iri! Enak saja. Lihat saja nanti, kau akan kaget saat menemui ku yang sudah punya pacar orang terkenal!" balas Naruto sambil menunjuk hidung Kiba dengan –sangat- tidak sopan.

"Terkenal dari H*ngk*ng!" umpat Kiba. Ia akhirnya malah duduk disamping Naruto yang kini membuang muka sambil menggembungkan pipinya, kesal. Ia pun menarik pacarnya untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Naruto kembali –berusaha- focus pada gambar yang tengah ia buat beberapa menit lalu. Kiba yang penasaran pun memerhatikan kertas yang kni penuh coretan karbon membentuk samar sebuh wajah.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Kiba spontan.

"Entahlah." Jawab Naruto tak kalah spontan.

"Heeh jadi maksudmu itu hanya wajah fantasimu? Jadi sekarang kau berubah haluan jadi pedofil?"

"Enak saja! Kau kira aku sebegitu frustasinya tak punya kekasih, apa!" bentak Naruto sambil bersiap memukuli Kiba dengan bukunya.

"Habisnya~"

"Hhhh… aku benar-benar tidak kenal anak ini. Tapi aku bertemu degannya kemarin. Dan kukira dia sudah mati." Keluh Naruto.

"EEEHH? A-apa maksudmu, Naruto? Ja-jangan bilang sekarang kau mulai jadi cenayang." Panic Kiba meringsut kearah Shikamaru. Shikamaru kemudian mengetuk kepala sang kekasih berisiknya itu.

"Dengar dulu kalau orang bicara, bodoh." Ujar Shikamaru dengan nada terlau datar.

"Apa maksudmu? Seenaknya saja mengatai orang bodoh!"

"Memang kau bodoh." Tambah Naruto yang sukses membuat Kiba nyaris mengamuk dan berniat mencabik sahabat dan kekasihnya.

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat ditaman kota kemarin. Awalnya aku heran kenapa banyak orang berkerumun di sekitar air mancur. Saat aku mendekat aku melihat sesosok tubuh bocah (laki-laki) yang katanya mayat mengapung di kolam, dan (entah kenapa) dengan bodohnya aku malah berusaha menyentuhnya. Dan saat itu kulakukan aku malah menemukan ternyata anak itu membuka mata dan menatapku seolah-olah menemukan harta karun. Hhh… aku yang merasa dikerjai akhirnya berusaha mengingat wajahnya dan menggambarnya, supaya jika suatu saat nanti aku bertemu dengannya aku bisa memukulinya." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar

Dan kedua temannya itu bengong melihat Naruto.

"Kau dikutuk." Celetuk Kiba.

"Terserah."

Shikamaru yang mendengar kedua nya hanya bisa menggeleng tak habis pikir.

"Lalu, kau akan mencari nya lewat polisi dengan menyerahkan gambar itu pada polisi?" tanya Shikamaru

Naruto menggeleng, "tidak, aku tidak akan sejahat itu. Lagipula menurutku, mungkin dia hanya anak yang kurang perhatian orang tuanya atau semacamnya."

Kedua orang itu mengangguk mengerti. Paham akan sifat Naruto. Dan detik berikutnya si pirang merapikan alat tulis dan buku sketsanya lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "sudah jam segini, aku ada kelas. Sampai jumpa!" dan ia pun meninggalkan taman kampus itu dengan Kiba dan Shikamaru saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum.

"Yah, itulah Naruto yang kukenal." Celetuk Kiba.

Shikamaru mendengus dan tersenyum makin lebar sebagai balasan. Ia mengelus surai coklat sang terkasih yang kini tengah menatap taman kampus –yang penuh dengan para mahasiswa dihadapan mereka.

"Yah, setidaknya sekarang tempat ini tidak ada yang mem-booking, dan bisa kita gunakan untuk kencan." Ujar Shikamaru yang mendapat pukulan gemas Kiba di lengannya.

=====sweet=====

Sasuke Uchiha, 28 tahun, single parent, masih perjaka. Ia mengadopsi seorang bocah laki-laki dari panti asuhan dua tahun lalu. Entah apa yang melintas dipikirannya sampai ia akhinya memilih untuk memiliki anak. Lalu kenapa dia tidak menikah saja? Bukan masalah ia yang tidak laku. Jelas terbukti dimanapun Sasuke berada pasti ada saja mata yang melirik gemas sekaligus kagum akan ketampanannya. Jadi? Tidak dia bukan gay. Dia normal seratus persen, atau begitulah yang ia tahu selama dua puluh delapan tahun hidupnya. Toh waktu sekolah dulu dia sering gonta-ganti pacar yang semuanya wanita –rerata wajah cantik dan tubuh sintal-.

Jadi apa yang membuat sang cassanova satu ini malah memilih megadopsi anak dibanding membuatnya sendiri?

Dengan singkat, padat dan jelas dia pun menjawab, "aku tidak mau berepot-repot ria mengurusi istri cerewet dan tetek bengek rumah tangga." Lalu bagaimana dengan anak? Maka jawabannya, "anak kecil itu jujur dan polos, akan jadi penurut kalau dididik dengan baik."

Selama dua tahun ia (merasa) telah berhasil mengurus sang anak berusia lima tahun tersebut dengan bantuan beberapa pengasuh dan ibunya –Mikoto-.

Tapi watu berkata lain. Kini ia sebisa mungkin tidak mengamuk di hadapan ibunya, yang saat ini tengah mendengarkan curhatan sang anak tentang pengalamannya di taman kota. Mikoto jelas antusias mendengarkan sang cucu manisnya. Ralat, SANGAT ANTUSIAS. Apalagi mendengar kalau sang cucu ingin menjodohkan Sasuke dengan seorang pemuda. Membangkitkan gairah (?) masa mudanya sebagai fujoshi. 'Hohoho… umur boleh tua. Tapi hobi tetap sama.' Begitulah kata Mikoto.

"apa kakak (laki-laki) itu cantik?" tanya Mikoto sambil mengangkat Yuusuke agar duduk di pangkuannya, di sofa. Dimana kini mereka berada di ruang keluarga. bisa ia rasakan, sejak awal sang cucu mulai bercerita sang putra bungsu menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan. 'Masa bodoh, toh Sasuke tidak akan berani memarahinya.'

"iya, Nek, kakak (laki-laki) itu cantik. Eh, manis deh. Ah, dua-duanya!" jawab Yuusuke tak kalah antusias, ia sampai bertepuk tangan.

"hooo lalu, apa Yuusuke mau kakak (laki-laki) itu jadi mama-nya Yuusuke?"

"Um, tentu saja!"

Dan aura membunuh terasa semakin pekat dari hadapan Mikoto (Sasuke duduk di sofa seberang Mikoto).

"nah, Sasuke-sayang, bagaimana? Ini permintaan Yuusuke, loh."

"iya, papa menikah dengan kakak (laki-laki) itu, ya?"

Sasuke jelas melihat senyum licik dari wajah cantik awet muda sang ibu. Kalau Sasuke adalah anak durhaka, jelas ia akan mengutuk ibunya dengan boneka voodoo.

Dua tahun sudah ia mengurus Yuusuke dan kini putra harapannya sudah rusak oleh Mikoto, sang ibunda Sasuke. Yah, memang sebagian besar waktu pengasuhan di lakukan Mikoto, sih. Tapi kenapa harus virus fujoshi sang ibu yang diturunkan pada anaknya?!

Tidak. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan sang putra berubah menjadi fudanshi di kemudian hari. Apalagi sampai menjadi tokoh fantasi gila sang ibu. Tidak! Demi ia dan ketampanannya, sekali lagi, TIDAK!

"t-tapi Yuusuke, bahkan papa tidak mengenal kakak (laki-laki) yang kau maksud." 'Bagus, ini bisa jadi alasan yang bagus.' Batin Sasuke.

"hee iya ya. Kan yang bertemu dengan kakak-calon-mama Cuma Yuu." Ujar Yuusuke mulai berpikir dengan gaya anak-lima-tahun yang imut. Tapi entah kenapa Sasuke tetap merasa tertohok dengan kalimat anaknya.

"nah, kan. Papa tidak mungkin menikahinya." 'Yak bagus, terus seperti ini.'

"eeh kenapa, Pa?" Yuusuke jelas berteriak shock.

"tentu saja karena papa tidak mengenalnya. Kalau tidak kenal mana mungkin papa bisa menyukai kakak (laki-laki) yang Yuusuke maksud. Sedangkan orang menikah karena saling menyukai, kan?"

"oh iya juga." Wajah Yuusuke menyayu. Jelas ia sangat sedih mendengar alasan sang ayah yang sangat tepat.

'Yuusuke anak pintar. Dengan begini semua akan-…'

"kalau tidak kenal tinggal kenalan saja, kan?" Maaf Mikoto menyelah!

'…-beres.'

"eh, begitukah, nek?" wajah sayu Yuusuke berganti jadi aura berbinar-binar.

"hum, tentu saja. Memang benar menikah itu harus saling suka dan akan saling suka kalau saling mengenal. Tapi kalau tidak saling kenal, ya tinggal kenalan saja, kan?" jelas Mikoto.

'TIDAAAAKKK! DASAR FUJOSHI TUA!'

"woooh, iyeeey! Nah, sekarang papa bisa menikah!" ujar Yuusuke riang. Ia sampai mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil berseru 'banzai'. Begitupula dengan Mikoto.

"Nek, Yuu akan punya Mama! Yuu boleh telepon paman Itachi, ya? Yuu mau cerita."

"Yup, tentu saja, sayang."

'bahaya! Kalau sampai Itachi tahu, semua akan semakin rumit. Ia akan menertawaiku habis-habisan. Tidak. Tidak boleh!'

"TIDAK BOLEH!" bentak Sasuke kelepasan. Jelas membuat Yuusuke maupun Mikoto terlonjak kaget.

"ke-kenapa tidak boleh? Kenapa Yuu tidak boleh telepon paman Itachi?" isak Yuusuke. Double shock. Antara kaget karena sang ayah membetaknya dan dilarang menelepon sang paman tercinta.

"Bu-bukan begitu Yuusuke. Maaf, papa tidak bermaksud memarahimu." Panic, Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Yuusuke yang mulai tersengguk.

"M-maksud papa, jangan telepon dulu."

"memangnya kita mau menunggu apa?" tanya Yuusuke setelah dibersihkan ingusnya oleh Mikoto.

"err, begini, memang papa bisa berkenalan dengan kakak (laki-laki) yang Yuu maksud. Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"tentu saja dengan bertemu." Yang menjawab adalah Mikoto. Tapi Sasuke belum kalah.

"ya, tapi bagaimana? Memangnya Yuu tahu siapa dia?"

Yuusuke menggeleng.

"Yuu tahu dimana rumah kakak (laki-laki) itu?"

Yuusuke menggeleng lagi. Kali ini dengan lemas.

"Nah, berarti papa tidak bisa berkenalan dengannya, bukan?" menang. Kali ini Sasuke yang menang.

"tentu saja bisa." Maaf, Mikoto menyelah lagi.

'Apalagi sekarang?' batin Sasuke gemas.

"bagaimana caranya, Nek?" tanya Yuusuke.

"ya, kita cari saja kakak (laki-laki) itu."

"tapi kita tidak tahu nama dan dimana dia tinggal. Yuu tidak mungkin bisa mencarinya." Mata hitam bulat Yuusuke mulai dilapisi air mata.

Di seberang sana Sasuke menyeringai menang.

"Tenang saja, biar nenek yang cari."

"tidak mungkin. Kan, hanya Yuu yang lihat wajah kakak (laki-laki) itu."

Dalam batin, Sasuke makin tertawa setan.

"serahkan saja pada nenek." Ujar Mikoto sambil menepuk dada. Tanpa diketahui Yuusuke, ia melempar tatapan mematikan pada si bungsu Uchiha.

Oh Tuhan sekali saja izinkan Sasuke menjadi anak durhaka. Ia benar-benar ingin mengutuk sang ibu.

"maaf ya, Yuusuke, papa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Ujar Sasuke. Ada nada mengejek diantara nada bersalah. Mikoto tahu itu.

"iya, Yuu juga tidak yakin."

Kini ganti Mikoto yang menguarkan aura mematikan. Genderang perang sudah ditabuh. Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang. Setidaknya saat ini sudah 1-0 untuk Sasuke.

=====sweet=====

Pagi menyingsing. Kalau dalam komik atau _fanfiction_ pada umumnya dalam keadaan ini pasti yang akan dideskripsikan adalah bagaimana si tokoh utama terbangun karena terganggu terkena paparan sinar matahari pagi. Lalu akan dijelaskan bagaimana si tokoh utama akan menjalani pagi yang enerjik (baca: dimarahi sang ibu karena tidak kunjung bangun). Apalagi ini merupakan _fanfiction_ tentang hubungan menyimpang Sasuke dan Naruto. Pasti dapat ditebak bagaimana tulisan yang akan dibuat.

Tapi sekarang ini sang tokoh utama alias Naruto tidak akan melakukan kebiasaan yang sangat mainstream tesebut. Karena nyatanya saat ini ia tengah tergeletak tak berdaya di meja makan rumahnya. Alasannya? Yah, tugas mahasiswa tingkat tiga. Apalagi dengan semangat belajar yang kian hari kian terkikis. Seperti kata para senior: semakin tinggi tingkat kuliahmu maka akan semakin terasa bahwa kuliah itu tidak lebih baik daripada SMA (perhatian: ini adalah pengalaman pribadi penulis).

Naruto kini mengerti dengan siklus yang sering dibicarakan oleh para seniornya di kampus. Siklus mahasiswa. Dimana ketika SMA kau akan merasa tak sabar untuk menjadi anak kuliahan. Lalu di tahun pertama kuliah kau akan jadi mahasiswa paling rajin dan semangat dalam menimba ilmu. Di semester pertama tahun kedua akan mulai terasa malas. Semester kedua tahun kedua, mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang merasa kehidupan perkuliahannya monoton, sehingga nilai pun mulai terjun tak terkendali. Tahun ketiga –bertepatan dengan keadaan Naruto saat ini- akan mulai menjamur kata 'titip absen', keadaan dimana kertas absen yang penuh berbanding terbalik dengan jumlah mahasiswa yang hadir.

Kalau saja Naruto bukan orang yang masih memikirkan masa depan, sudah dipastikan dari beberapa bulan lalu ia akan sering membolos kuliah. Namun apa kata dunia, bila seorang Namikaze Naruto, si-bodoh-dalam-bidang-eksak-namun-jenius-dalam-bidang-seni ini membolos?

Mengehela napas. Naruto bangun dari duduk-setengah-tiduran-nya dan berjalan menuju ke meja counter untuk membuat kopi. Kalau kalian menanyakan kemana kedua orang tua si pirang manis ini, maka jawabannya adalah sang ayah alias Minato masih dalam masa tugas kerja ke luar kota sedangkan sang ibu, Kushina, izin untuk menginap dirumah sahabatnya, Mikoto, yang suaminya juga di tugaskan bekerja di luar kota. Jadilah sekarang Naruto sendirian dirumah. Ah, tidak, masih ada Kyuubi, kucing oranye-hitam miliknya.

Hari ini hari sabtu, ia tidak ada kuliah. Jadi ia jelas tidak punya kegiatan. Biasanya ia akan mengajak beberapa temannya untuk _hang out_. Tapi beberapa temn yang dimaksud di sini sudah masuk _blacklist_ Naruto. Alasannya mudah, mereka sudah punya pacar. Ya, mengerti kan, kegiatan yang akan dilakukan sepasang kekasih di akhir pekan begini? Anggap saja dendam kesumat Naruto terhadap teman-teman tak setia kawan nya itu.

"aku harus apa sekarang?" gumamnya.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa pertimbangan (yang jelas sangat tidak penting), ia memilih untuk pergi ke alun-alun kota setelah menghabis kopi nya.

Dan setelahnya ia merasa sangat bodoh.

Tak perlu dijelaskan secara detail, yang jelas sekarang Naruto ingin mengumpat sebanyak-banyaknya. Pilihannya sangat salah dengan kombinasi 'alun-alun kota' dan 'akhir pekan'. Jelas hasilnya adalah banyaknya pasangan yang pamer kemesraan.

Sial, ia benar-benar ingin mengumpat.

Maka berakhirlah ia memilih ke salah satu _café_ yang biasa ia datangi. Ia pilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela, tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Setelah memesan beberapa makanan dan secangkir kopi sebagai bahan sarapan, ia pun mengeluarkan buku sketsa dan pensil dari tas.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya datang, ia mulai menggoreskan pensil membentuk beberapa pola. Belum spesifik, bahkan ia pun tak tahu apa yang akan ia gambar. Sesekali ia melirik kearah luar jendela besar _café_ tersebut.

Suara lonceng dari pintu masuk menandakan ada pelanggan lain yang masuk. Sedikitnya membuat konsentrasi Naruto (kalaupun ia memang berkonsertrasi) buyar. Diliriknya pelanggan yang baru datang tersebut. Seorang pria berjas biru dan seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar lima tahunan. Mereka memilih tempat duduk tepat di depan Naruto. Dengan sang anak duduk membelakangi Naruto dan sang pria di kursi yang menghadap Naruto.

Beberapa kali Naruto melirik kedua pelanggan tersebut. Mulai dari saat sang pria memesan beberapa makanan kepada pelayan yang menghmprinya tak berapa lama setelah mereka duduk, hingga kini kedua pelanggan itu tengah menikmati pesanan mereka sambil beberapa kali berbincang dan tertawa. Oke kalau begitu bukan beberapa kali melirik. Naruto memang memerhatikan mereka sejak tadi.

Ada perasaan penasaran yang kuat terhadap kedua pelanggan tersebut. Ingat kalau ia hanya seorang pemuda dengan tingkat kepo yang tinggi? Bahkan buku sketsa dan pensilnya ia letakkan di meja. Entahlah, rasanya familiar. Apalagi pada bocah berambut hitam yang duduk memunggunginya itu.

'Hah, kalau Kiba ada disini, ia pasti langsung menertawai dan mengataiku sebagai stalker atau cenayang lagi.' Batin Naruto miris.

Mengesampingkan semua perasaan aneh tersebut, iapun mulai mengambil buku dan pensilnya kembali. Mulai dari membuka lembar baru lalu menggoreskan pensil membentuk sketsa seorang manusia. Lama-kelamaan gambar mulai lengkap. Tubuh, wajah, rambut, pakaian, kursi, latar belakang, dan gradasi. Tak teralu detail seperti biasanya. Namun ia tetap tersenyum setelah gambarnya selesai.

'Kenapa aku merasa seperti sedang diperhatikan?' alisnya tertekuk tak nyaman.

Naruto menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Bahkan memerhatikan keadaan luar jendela. Akhirnya menoleh kedepan. Ia mendapatkan pria berjas biru tadi memerhatikannya. Selang beberapa detik mereka bertatapan, sang pria memutus kontak mata mereka. Membuat alis Naruto menekuk kembali.

Merasa tak terima (dengan sangat absurdnya) ia bangkit dari kursi dan menghampiri tempat duduk sang pria. Dengan masih menggenggam buku sketsa dan pensilnya.

"Maaf mengganggu anda. Tapi saya merasa tak nyaman karena anda memerhatikan saya diam-diam." Ujar Naruto setelah ia berdiri tepat di depan meja sang pria.

Sang pria menoleh dengan pandangan malas. "Maaf, saya tidak mengerti maksud anda."

Tersulut emosi, "Saya jelas-jelas tadi mendapati anda memandangi saya dengan tatapan tajam, dan anda bilang tidak mengerti?"

Sang pria menghela napas, "Kau ini harusnya berkaca sebelum memarahi orang lain, Dobe."

"Hahh?!" bentak Naruto, antara tak mengerti arah pembicaraan dan kesal karena dicela.

"Kau yang jelas-jelas terus-terusan memandangiku sambil menggambar entah-apalah-itu di bukumu." Jelas pria itu sambil menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Saya tidak memandangi anda." Bahasa sopan menjadi penuh nada tinggi. Naruto benar-benar kesal.

"Ya, kau memandangiku, Dobe."

"Hei, Tuan, bisakah anda tidak menyulut amarah saya? Lagipula apa-apaan anda mengatai saya seperti itu? Ada anak kecil di hadapan anda kalau anda lupa." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk si bocah yang entah bagaimana tetap berwajah tenang padahal ada percekcokan di hadapannya.

"Dan satu lagi, saya tidak memandangi anda." Ultimatum dari Naruto, penuh dengan tekanan di tiap katanya. Entahlah kata ini tepat untuk menjelaskan maksud Naruto atau tidak.

"Ah, kau kakak (laki-laki) yang waktu itu!" suara cempreng menyahut. Membuat Naruto menoleh dan sang pria yang tengah meneguk minuman dari cangkirnya tersedak.

"Yuusuke, jangan bilang-…"

"Iya, Pa, ini kakak (laki-laki) yang Yuu temui di air mancur waktu itu."

Tautan alis Naruto makin dalam. Hei, ia sedang komplain disini! Kenapa dua orang ini malah memandanginya dengan pandangan kagum (dari sang bocah) dan kaget bercampur ngeri (dari sang pria)

"Wah, kau melukis Papa. Hebat!" ucap si bocah setelah mengintip buku sketsa Naruto yang ada di tangan kanannya. Jelas bocah ini bukan tipe anak yang sopan. Naruto akan catat itu.

"Apa, maksudmu aku tidak-…" shock. Naruto shock setelah ia menarik buku sketsanya mendekat untuk ia lihat. Dan jelas itu lukisan pensil seorang pria yang tengah duduk sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan.

Lihat ke arah sang pria. Lalu ke arah buku. Sang pria. Buku. Begitu seterusnya beberapa kali. Bahkan Naruto bisa merasakan kalau lehernya agak pegal melakukannya.

"Tidak mungkin.." bisik Naruto. "… Apa aku yang menggambar ini?"

"Hn, bukan. Tapi hantu yang merasukimu" jawab si pria.

"Bohong!" Naruto takut sungguhan.

"Kurasa ini Kakak yang menggambarnya." Tambah si bocah berambut hitam tersebut.

Sepertinya kali ini Naruto benar-benar akan mengumpat sepuasnya.

.

.

.

"Namaku Yuusuke. Yuusuke Uchiha. Ini Papa Sasuke. Papa Yuu yang paaaaaling tampan!" jelas Yuusuke.

"Ah, ahahaha... begitu, ya." Jawab Naruto lemas.

"Nama kakak siapa?"

"Naruto Namikaze." Pelan dan ragu-ragu. Begitulah ia menjawab.

"Hoo… Naruto-niichan, ya?"

"Hum, begitulah." 'apanya!' batin Naruto.

Sebuah meja bundar dengan tiga kursi yang terisi mengelilingi. Naruto, si bocah yang ternyata bernama Yuusuke Uchiha, dan sang pria yang dipanggil Papa Sasuke. Dengan tatapan menyelidik yang tidak henti-hentinya dilemparkan oleh pria-Sasuke padanya, kini Naruto hanya duduk menunduk bagai tersangka kasus korupsi.

"Naruto-niichan, kau ingat Yuu?" tanya Yuusuke tak sadar situasi.

"Err tidak." Singkat, padat, jelas. jawab Naruto bahkan tapa mengangkat kepala.

"Hee.. masa tidak ingat? Aku lho, aku! Yang di air mancur taman kota."

"tidak, maaf aku tidak ingat."

"umph coba lihat wajahku dulu!" ujar Yuusuke sambil menarik-narik _cardigan_ yang dipakai Naruto.

Dengan –sangat- berat hati Naruto pun menoleh. Dipandanginya wajah putih yang bulat bulat sang bocah. Sepuluh detik, tiga puluh, satu menit dan voila!

"KAU MAYAT YANG WAKTU ITU!" teriak Naruto hingga berdiri dari duduk nya. Suaranya cukup keras untuk membuat pelanggang lain di _café_ itu menoleh heran padanya.

"Maaf tuan, apa ada masalah?" seorang pelayan perempuan dengan sigap menghampiri meja mereka.

"A-ah, maafkan aku." Ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk merasa bersalah.

Setelah sang pelayan meninggalkann meja mereka, suara kursi yang digeser membuat Naruto menoleh.

"Kita bicara di luar. Yuu tunggu di luar bersama kakak ini ya. Papa mau membayar makanan kita dulu." Ucap Sasuke. Yuusuke mengangguk sekali lalu menarikk lengan cardigan Naruto.

"ah, tunggu, aku juga mau bayar-…"

"tadi kau pesan apa saja?" tanya Sasuke sukses memotong perkataan Naruto.

"He?"

"Tadi kau pesan apa saja? Biar aku yang bayar dulu." Jelas Sasuke.

"O-oh, itu… frappuchino dan Sandwich crab house."

"Hn, tunggu di luar dengan Yuu."

"Ayo!" ucap Yuusuke dengan semangat.

Naruto, Yuusuke dan Sasuke akhirnya memilih duduk di kursi taman yang terletak tak kjauh dari _café_ tadi. Sasuke masih dengan ikhlas menghujani Naruo dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"kenapa kau menggambarku?" tanya Sasuke memulai topi pembicaraan.

"a-aku tidak menggambarmu!"

"lalu yang ada di bukumu itu apa? Kaligrafi?"

"m-mana kutahu! Aku tidak ingat pernah menggambar ini."

"hoo.. jadi benar, kau kerasukan roh saat menggambarnya."

"TIDAAAK! Apapun selain itu!"

"yasudah, kau kerasukan hantu kalau begitu."

"Tidak ada bedanya!"

"hei, hei, Naruto-niichan, jadi kau ingat pada Yuu kan?" kini Yuusuke yang membelokkan pembicaraan.

"tentu saja! Kau mayat yang di air mancur kan?" jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ganas kearah Yuusuke.

Agaknya Sasuke merasa tersinggungg saat anak semata wayangnya dikatai mayat oleh pemuda pirang tersebut. Tai apa mau dikata? Toh nyatanya sang anak dengan segala kecerdasannya itu memang berpura-pura menjadi mayat untuk menarik perhatian Naruto. Tapi, ayolah, orang bodoh mana sih yang berhasil tertipu dengan kebohongan anak berusia tujuh tahun? Padahal sang ayah juga tidak tahu kehebatan acting sang anak yang bahkan mampu mengelabui orang-orang di taman.

"ya, itu Yuu! Ahahaha." Dan entah kenapa Sasuke merasa miris dengan fakta bahwa anaknya sendiri merasa bangga menjadi mayat bohongan.

"Nah, Papa, sekarang Papa sudah mengenal Naruto-niichan, kan?"

Sasuke tersedak ludah sendiri.

"Ah, itu.." 'sial, kalau sampai ketahuan Ibu, habislah semua.' Batin Sasuke.

"hei, tuan, kenapa wajahmu jadi pucat begitu?" tanya Naruto yang mearasa diabaikan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat naik. Beberapa menit mereka diliputi keheningan.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu, menakut-nakuti orang-orang di taman kota dengan berpura-pura menjadi mayat, Yuu.. err siapa tadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Eeh, Yuu tidak menakut-nakuti." Bela Yuusuke. "dan namaku Yuusuke."

"Ah, ya Yuusuke. Jelas semua orang takut. Lagipula bagaimana bisa kau jadi mayat yang meyakinkan begitu? Apa Papamu ini artis?" cecar Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke.

"Itu sih kau saja yang bodoh bisa tertipu oleh bocah usia tujuh tahun." Cela Sasuke.

"Hei, aku tidak bodoh! Lagipula memang acting anakmuu ini sangat meyakinkan. Lihat saja kulit pucatnya itu!"

"benarkah Yuu seperti mayat sungguhan?" selak Yuusuke.

Diam. Sekiranya kedua pria –dan pemuda- itu malu ketahuan saling mencela.

"Sebenarnya, Yuu sedang mencari Mama."

"Mama?"

Mata Sasuke membelalak. 'gawat!' batinnya.

"Iya, dan Yuu sudah menemukannya! Sekarang Naruto-niichan jadi Mam-mmph!"

Secepat kilat Sasuke menyambar tubuh sang anak dan membekapnya.

"Hah? Aku jadi apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke buru-buru.

Dibalas dengan Yuusuke yang memberontak di dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Err tuan?"

"Kubilang bukan apa-apa." 'apa yang dipikirkan anak ini?' batin Sasuke frustrasi.

"Tuan,"

"Kubilang kan bukan-…"

"Yuusuke terlihat tidak bisa bernapas."

"He?"

Kedua pasang mata tertuju pada Yuusuke yang terlihat _megap-megap_.

"AH, YUU!" barulah Sasuke melepas bekapannya pada mulut Yuusuke. Terlihat sang anak agak pucat, dan berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Huah, untung Yuu masih bisa bernapas." Ujar Yuu setelah napasnya teratur.

"Maafkan Papa, Yuu." Ujar Sasuke meraasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Pah. Ah, itu nenek kan?" tunjuk Yuusuke kearah jalanan.

Kini yang berwajah pucat adalah Sasuke. 'bagaimana bisa?!' batinnya panic.

"Nenek~!" panggil Yuu pada seorang wanita _stylish_ diseberang jalan. Kalau orang mendengar dan memerhatikannya, sudah pasti kaget bukan main. Seorang wanita cantik dan _stylish_ begitu sudah dipanggil Nenek.

Mikoto yang merasa mendengar suara cucunya pun mencari sumber suara. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat seorang bocah berambut hitam yng melambai kearahnya. Dengan semangat ia melangkah menuju tempat Yuusuke.

"Nenek!" ujar Yuusuke sambil berlari lalu menubruk Mikoto yang sudah hamper sampir sampai ke tempat mereka.

"Wah, cucu Nenek, kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Mikoto sambil mengelus kepala Yuusuke yang hanya setinggi perutnya. Walau agak kesulitan melihat beberapa paper bag yang ia bawa hasil belanja.

"Aku makan pagi dengan Papa di _café_." Jawab Yuu.

Mengetahui bahwa sang anak ternyata juga ada disana langsung mencari keberadaan putra bungsunya itu. Dan yang ia temukan adalah sosok Sasuke dengan jas biru yang berdiri dengan wajah agak pucat dan panic seperti sedang menutupi sesuatu. Dan sialnya yang berusaha ditutupi malah melongokkan kepala, penasaran. Otomatis Mikoto menyadari keberadaan seseorang bersurai pirang duduk terhalangi tubuh Sasuke.

"Wah, Sasuke, siapa yag di belakangmu itu?'" tanya Mikoto murni penasaran.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Sasuke berusaha terlihat biasa. Walaupun ia tetap berusaha menutupi keberadaan Naruto dengan tubuhnya.

" Psst, Nek," Yuusuke menarik baju depan Mikoto, mengisyaratkan untuk mendengarkan bisikannya. Dan Mikoto menurutinya.

"Itu kakak (laki-laki) yang Yuu maksud waktu itu." Jelas Yuusuke dalam bisikan. Tak ayal membuat Mata Mikoto melebar. Antara senang dan tak percaya.

.

.

Bersambung.

Yak, hasil ketikan iseng lain dari seorang newbie orz Maaf jikalau saya membuat karya sampah, sesampah otak saya yang masih _mumet_ sama materi UTS. Aaaaaakh wahai biomedik, mengapa engkau tak bersahabat?

Kalau ada yag bingung kenapa di setiap ada kata "kakak" selalu saya ikuti kata "laki-laki", alasannya adalah karena dalm bahasa Jepang sendiri kata "kakak" ada dua kemungkinan: laki-laki atau _aniki_ atau onii-san, dan perempuan atau _aneki_ atau onee-san.

Ohiya, satu hal yang amat sangat mengganggu saya: gimana cara balas _riview_ (dan harus balas apa *ditinju*)? Maaf kalau di cerita sebelumnya saya gak balas di sini. Mungkin kalau sudah ada _chapter_ berikutnya.

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca, maaf kalau _typo_ nya gak nahan dan saya menistai karakter kesukaan kalian orz dadaaaah *lambai-lambai roti manis*


	2. Oh Itu Dia, Mamaku Datang!

Diawali dengan bertemu mayat, eh salah, mantan-calon-mayat. Lho, kok? Mama itu apa? Orang yang gak takut monster atau ulat bulu. Keren! Sekarang dia ada dimana, Pa? Cari saja sendiri. Oke! Misi seorang pemberani cilik yang mencari Mama. Ini bukan Honey Bee Hachi, lho ya.

Yuusuke's Mission –Looking for Mama-

By: Ame Pan

Genre:

Family, Drama, Humor

Rate: T

Character:

Naruto Uzumaki as Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha as Sasuke Uchiha, OC as Yuusuke Uchiha, etc.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

OC Yuusuke Uchiha © Ame Pan

OC Nobuki © Ame Pan

Keterangan: bentuk […] adalah pecakapan _via_ telepon.

.

.

.

Bagian 2/3: Oh itu dia, Mama-ku Datang!

Dengan langkah bersemangat Yuusuke menarik tangan sang nenek mendekat pada Papa dan kakak (laki-laki)-calon-mama-nya. Wajah ceria dan tertarik jelas dipamerkan oleh sepasang nenek-cucu tersebut. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Sasuke yang rasa-rasanya sudah menandingi putihnya kertas. Naruto? Untungnya dia memiliki wajah yang tampan –ya, 80% orang mengatakan dia manis sih, jadi ekspresi bingungnya tidaklah membuat orang lain _illfeel_. Matanya memandang menyelidik, bergantian. Dari Mikoto ke Sasuke, kembali ke Mikoto, lalu ke Sasuke. Dahinya berkerut.

'Bibi Mikoto? Tunggu dulu, kenapa wajah bibi Mikoto mirip dengan orang ini?' batinnya.

"Lho, Naruto?" ucap Mikoto begitu ia sudah cukup dekat hingga akhirnya sadar pemuda berambut pirang yang ada dibelakang putranya adalah anak sang sahabat.

Jantung Sasuke serasa dihentikan paksa. Pucat pasi dengan mata memebelalak –walau tak begitu kentara karena matanya yang sipit. Bagaimana bisa sang ibu kenal dengan pemuda ini? Bukankah mereka baru saja bertemu? Dan apa-apaan pemuda pirang itu? Malah melempar senyum sok kenal begitu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Apa kabar bibi Mikoto?" ujar Naruto sambil membungkuk hormat. Tanpa diduga Mikoto malah membalas dengan langsung memeluknya.

"Kyaaa Naruto, padahal baru beberapa hari lalu kita bertemu, tapi aku sudah rindu padamu. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya heboh sambil memainkan wajah Naruto, gemas.

"Ahahaha, tadi baru saja sarapan di _café._ Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah ibu sedang menginap dirumah bibi?" tanya Naruto heran. Kalau ada Mikoto disini, bukankah berarti ibunya juga-…

"Aduh, Mikoto, kau ini jahat sekali sih, masa aku ditinggal begitu saja." Ah, sang ibu muncul juga. "Lho, Naruto? Sedang apa?" tanya Kushina tanpa memandang sang putra, dia sibuk sendiri dengan belanjaannya. Tipikal ibu-ibu girang.

Mata Naruto menyipit kesal, "aku anak kucing yang pergi mencari makan seorang diri karena ditelantarkan ibunya." Jawab Naruto ketus. Sukses membuat Kushina menahan tawa, dan Mikoto memberi pandangan tak percaya pada Kushina.

"Dasar bocah berlebihan, kan sudah kusediakan beberapa cup Ramen di lemari."

"Aku bukan anak SMA yang akan berkoar-koar hanya mau makan ramen, tahu! Memang aku suka Ramen, tapi aku bisa mati muda kalau terus-terusan makan lilin." Balas Naruto makin kesal.

"Cih, iya-iya tuan putri, kau memang harus makan makanan bergizi agar kulitmu tetap mulus, iya kan?" Ujar Kushina sambil mencolek dagu sang putra, iseng.

"Ibu!"

Diam. Sasuke diam. Antara bingung dan frustrasi. Gila, apa-apaan ini? Ternyata pemuda pirang itu putra dari sahabat ibunya. Gawat! Rasanya Sasuke ingin mati saja. Tapi melihat percakapan yang berlangsung di depannya, tak ada satupun yang menyinggung masalah mama-mama-an. Yuusuke juga sepertinya sejak tadi terdiam bingung. Fiuh, ada kemungkinan ia akan selamat dari perjodohan absurd i-..

"Nenek, Naruto-niichan yang waktu itu aku temui."

'Tidaaaaaaak! Kenapa Yuusuke? Kenapa kau khianati papa?' batin Sasuke alay tak terkendali.

Diam. Kali ini bukan hanya Sasuke yang diam. Mikoto dan Kushina pun ikut diam, ditambah mata Mikoto yang membelalak. Ia lupa, bukankah sejak awal tadi dia begitu bersemangat mau melihat pemuda yang pernah ditemui sang cucu? Tapi,

"Heeeh? Tunggu dulu, Yuu, jadi maksudmu kakak (laki-laki) 'yang itu' adalah kakak (laki-laki) yang ini?" sumpah, kalau bisa dibilang jelek, maka ekspresi kaget dan bingungnya Mikoto akan sangat jelek. Bersyukurlah wajah Mikoto tak kalah cantik dari wajah model-model Jepang –mengingat usia sudah tidak bisa dikatakan muda lagi. Jadi, ya, amanlah.

"Apa sih, kalian ini bicara apa?" tanya Kushina penasaran.

Kini dahi duo Namikaze berkerut bingung. Apa-apaan keluarga Uchiha di depan mereka ini? Bukankah keluarga Uchiha dikenal dengan tampang selebritis dan atitud layaknya keluarga kerajaan? Tapi yang terpampang di hadapan mereka malah wanita cantik yang terus-terusan menanyai hal yang sama berulang-ulang kepada cucunya dengan ekspresi bagai ibu kost yang mendadak mendapat hadiah mobil dari sabun cuci –ditambah sang cucu yang seperti anak kebanyakan gula, serta sang pemuda tampan yang wajahnya keringat dingin dan seputih kain sutra. Oke, _jokes_ lokal penulis. Abaikan.

'Tapi, serius! Ada apa dengan hari ini?' batin semua karakter utama. Mungkin kalau ada _cameo_ yang berpikiran sama, anggap saja bonus.

.

.

.

Perdebatan panjang di alun-alun sukses membuat kelimanya jadi bahan tontonan gratis. Penjelasan panjang dilakukan selama perjalanan pulang dengan bis umum. Tak heran kalau sesekali akan ada kepala penumpang lain yang menoleh dengan cepat dan mata membelalak kaget karena entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja menguping –tapi kemudian memaling lagi setelah di beri pandangan maut oleh Sasuke. Padahal yang bercerita adalah Yuusuke sebagai pelaku utama, namun terlihat orang dewasa disekitarnya bagai sedang mendengar sebuah kasus pembunuhan. Serius, panas dan tegang –urat lehernya. Hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di kediaman Uchiha. Dalam beberapa menit ketika kelimanya sampai di area kediaman besar itu –dengan beberapa _maid_ dan pengasuh yang berjejer menyambut, aura ningrat Mikoto dan Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul.

Ruang tamu, rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Lima manusia, empat macam ekspresi (Mikoto dan Yuusuke memasang ekspresi yang sama: _sumringah_ ), tiga warna rambut, dua sofa mahal keluaran Swiss, dan satu meja kayu dengan lambang Uchiha. Tidak penting. Yang penting adalah kini suasananya lebih nyaman dan tidak seribet di alun-alun tadi. Tapi yang paling penting adalah kelimanya sudah menyambungkan frekuensi tentang duduk masalah yang ada. Dan yang paling paling penting lagi adalah tidak ada wajah seputih kain sutra dan wanita paruh baya yang lompat-lompat ala _teletubies_. Ah, ralat, yang ini tidak jadi penting.

"Ah, jadi, Naruto akan dipinang olehmu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Kushina ragu-ragu.

"Tidak!/Iya!/Tentu saja!/Ibu!" empat suara bersatupadu menjawab, kompak (dengan urutan Sasuke, Yuusuke, Mikoto, Naruto).

"Err, jadi nya iya atau tidak?" sebiji keringat menggantung di dahi Kushina.

"Tidak!/Iya!/Aku sih _yes_ /Ibu!" jawaban serupa namun tak sama.

"Maaf bibi Kushina, tapi saya tidak bisa menikahi putra anda, saya bukan (belum) pecinta sesama jenis." Ujar Sasuke.

"Kushina, ingatkah dulu kita pernah berjanji menikahkan anak kita? Ini kesempatan kawan!" ini Mikoto.

"Ibu! Ibu tega melihat putra satu-satunya ibu dinikahi om-om alay seperti itu?" yang ini Naruto. Ditambah pandangan mematikan dari Sasuke sebagai bonus.

"Kushina percayalah, kau tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusan ini." Kembali ke Mikoto.

"Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bibi Kushina. Namun menurut saya, putra anda juga masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menikahi wanita impiannya." Lalu Sasuke.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Kushina. Ini juga demi kejayaan _fujoshi_ kita." Lagi-lagi Mikoto.

"Aku bukan _Fujoshi,_ Mikoto." disahut Kushina dengan datar.

"Ibu kumohon! Dengarkanlah anakmu ini." Ditambah rengekan Naruto.

"Yey~ Yuu punya Mama! Akhirnya punya Mama!" dan kalimat selebrasi yang sama Yuu suke katakan berulang-ulang dari awal hingga akhir.

Kalau kalian membayangkan percapakan terjadi di atas dengan bergantian, kenyataannya yang terjadi adalah mereka berbicara di saat bersamaan tanpa henti. Kushina berasa pejabat yang kantornya di demo mahasiswa.

Memijit pelipisnya dan membatin, 'Tuhan, berikan aku hidup satu kali lagi untuk mengakhiri hidupku yang sekarang' tertular Sasuke, Kushina alay tak terkendali.

"Hahh.. bisakah aku mendengar jawaban kalian satu persatu saja?" usul Kushina yang mulai migren.

Semuanya mengangguk dan duduk rapi.

"Baiklah kita mulai dari Sasuke. Di sini kaulah yang akan melamar Naruto," Ujar Kushina sengaja menggantung, dan langsung dihujat keras oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. "aku butuh klarifikasi darimu. Bagaimanapun juga ini menyangkut putraku, tidak mungkin aku menyerahkannya pada sembarangan orang."

"Ibu, aku sangat terharu. Aku tahu kau memang yang ter-.."

"Aku sih tak masalah ia akan menikahi wanita atau pria, yang penting dia tidak mengeluh minta cerai dan pulang kerumahku ditengah cerita."

Katakan selamat tinggal pada bantal sofa buatan Swiss milik keluarga Uchiha yang berhasil terkoyak oleh tangan mulus Naruto.

Sasuke memulai dengan membersihkan tenggorokan. Begini-begini ia juga mau terlihat berwibawa di depan calon mer-eh, salah, di depan orang lain. "Jadi begini, seperti yang sudah bibi ketahui, bahwa saya bukanlah seorang pecinta sesama jenis. Jadi bagaimanapun juga perjodohan ini bukanlah saya yang memulai,"

"Ya, tak masalah sih, mau kau homo atau bukan." Potong Kushina.

"Ah, mmh ya, jadi saya tidak melamar putra anda kalau anda ingin-.."

"Tapi, kau sudah bekerja kan, Sasuke?"

"Huh? Ah ya, saya sudah bekerja. Jadi maksud saya kita sudahi saja masalah-.."

"Hmm, sebenarnya sih aku tak ada masalah dengan tampangmu. Toh semua manusia Uchiha berpenampilan menarik." Lagi, potong Kushina.

"Err.. terimakasih Bibi Kushina. Jadi kita sudah tidak perlu membahas-.."

"Ah kalau dipikir-pikir, ide bagus sih, kalau kau menikah dengan Sasuke, Naruto. Sudah mapan, tampan, ibu dapat cucu laki-laki pula. Yah, kalau kau mau minta _treatment_ di salon juga mudah."

"Ibu, aku bukan wanita!"

"iya, tahu, ibu yang memandikanmu sejak kecil. Jadi bagaimana Sasuke, kau jadi melamar Naruto atau tidak?"

Sabar. Sasuke sang pria tampan nan penyabar. Pasang tampang _legowo_ nan memikat. Padahal kalau jeli jemari panjang Sasuke sudah mengepal hingga berurat. Kurang sedikit tenaga lagi hingga jadi drama dimana telapak tangan tokoh utama berdarah-darah dramatis tertancap kuku. Maaf saja, kuku Sasuke pendek terawat. Oh Tuhan, untung saja yang bertanya adalah seorang ibu, yang notabene seorang mahkluk mulia yang harus kita sayang dan hormati. Hahh.. godaan untuk menjadi anak durhaka itu memang besar, ya. Apalagi yang jadi lawan bicaranya adalah ibu-ibu girang macam Kushina pula. Ditambah dengan segala keahliannya memotong pembicaraan orang. Mantap.

"Sudahlah Kushina, kita langsung tentukan saja tanggal pernikahan mereka." Ini lagi, Mikoto malah jadi kompor.

"Apa-apaan itu! Kenapa tiba-tiba langsung seenaknya memutuskan pernikahan?" bantah Naruto tak terima.

"Itu benar Mikoto, kau tidak bisa seenaknya begitu!" dukung Kushina.

Naruto menoleh kearah Kushina dengan aura bunga-bunga. Ada sayap malaikat dan lingkaran halo imajiner yang terpasang cantik pada Kushina. Ah, maafkan Naruto bu. Ternyata kau memang selalu memikirkan kebaikkanku-

"Harusnya tunangan dulu, Naruto kan harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya."

–atau tidak sama sekali. Iblis, ibunda Kushina berubah jadi sosok iblis dimata Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Kushina, aku lupa. Baiklah, jadi kapan tanggal pertunangannya?"

'MATI SAJA SEMUANYA!' batin Naruto dan Sasuke kompak. Balik saja mejanya, biar ramai.

"Tunggu, Mikoto menurutku kita harus mendekatkan mereka dulu." Usul Kushina. "Maksudnya, ya kau lihat sendiri saja, keduanya bahkan baru kenal hari ini. Begini-begini aku juga ingin putraku tercinta memiliki kehidupan penikahan yang bahagia." Setitik air mata (buaya) menetes anggun dari mata emerald Kushina.

"Ah kau benar. Kasihan kalau mereka tidak saling memahami." Sahut Mikoto tak kalah melankolis.

'Bohong. Kalian bahkan tidak peduli perasaan kami.' Lagi-lagi kompak.

"Hu-um, kita harus memperjuangan hubungan mereka, kan? Agar bisa awet hingga tua." Tambah Kushina.

"Kyaaa, manisnya!" Mikoto berjingkrak tak ingat usia.

"Tunangan itu apa, papa, mama?" tanya Yuusuke sambil bolak-balik memandang Sasuke dan Naruto.

 _CRITICAL HIT! BRUTALITY_! APA PULA ITU PAKAI PANGGIL MAMA?

Sabar Nar, itu anak kecil.

=====sweet=====

Saat ini Naruto, mahasiswa jurusan seni tingkat tiga, putra tunggal Minato dan Kushina, tengah membenci hari Minggu. Alasan kenapa ia membenci hari minggu ini bukan karena dia seorang _deadliner_ atau _Monday Haters_ , walaupun kenyataannya ia menganut keduanya. Ini karena keputusan sepihak yang dilakukan ibunya dan sahabat ibunya, Bibi Mikoto, kemarin. Dimana pada akhirnya ia dipaksa untuk saling mengenal dengan seorang om-om 28 tahun sok ganteng bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

Bayangkan kau dipaksa pindah dan tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang tiba-tiba ternyata sudah dibeli Nyonya Besar Uchiha pada malam hari setelah ketuk palu. Ya, tidak heran sih orang kaya, bebas. Tapi, ayolah, ini terlalu komikal. Jaman sekarang masih ada perjodohan? Sesama pria pula. Oh iya lupa, kan sudah ada _tag_ _#lovewins_. Disinyalir foto profil media sosial ibunya dan bibi Mikoto sudah pakai filter pelangi.

Kalau kondisi tersebut masih dianggap kurang parah, mari tambah fakta bahwa Yuusuke juga tinggal bersama mereka. Dengan alasan dari kedua ibu adalah latihan sebagai orang tua. Sebenarnya ada pengasuh yang akan dikirim namun hanya akan berkerja pada hari kerja dari pukul 07.00 hingga 20.00 dimana itu adalah rentang waktu kerja dan kuliah Sasuke dan Naruto. Demi Tuhan, ini jelas bukan tata cara berkenalan yang Naruto tahu. Orang PDKT saja tidak sampai begini. Kalau begini apa bedanya dengan ia langsung menikah dengan Sasuke? Menurut ibunya ini adalah cara untuk mengetahui apakah ia dan Sasuke cocok atau tidak. Kalau cocok maka akan dilanjutkan dengan pertunangan dan mereka akan menikah setelah Naruto lulus. Kalau tidak, ya diusahakan supaya cocok. LALU DIMANA BEDANYA! Tak ada pilihan untuk Naruto lepas dari perjodohan. Aaargh kenapa Tuhan?

Lagipula hal ini tidak baik untuk psikologis Yuusuke. Macam PHP pada anak kecil. Salah-salah Yuusuke malah berakhir jadi anak yang ditelantarkan karena dua orang dewasa yang ada malah sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan tugasnya. Untuk anak kok coba-coba? Apalagi ini masalah keluarga. Syukur-syukur kalau cocok, Yuusuke akan bahagia memiliki keluarga utuh dengan papa yang tampan nan mapan dan mama yang manis walaupun seorang pria. Eh, tunggu dulu! Bukannya Naruto berharap akan cocok lho. Ia hanya… kasihan?

Menghela napas entah keberapa kali. Ini masih pukul enam pagi dan Naruto sudah termangu meratapi nasib di meja makan apartemen barunya (bersama Sasuke dan Yuusuke). Padahal biasanya hari minggu begini ia akan bangun pukul sebelas lalu panik sendiri karena banyak tugas yang belum ia kerjakan. Ya, ia sudah dipaksa menginap disana sejak kemarin, untung minggu ini tidak ada tugas yang bisa membuatnya makin tak nyaman. Barang-barangnya akan dikirim pagi ini entah pukul berapa oleh ibunya dan Mikoto.

Semalam ia terpaksa tidur satu ranjang dengan Sasuke dan Yuusuke. Terimakasih pada bocah lima tahun itu karena menangis merengek tak henti ingin tidur bersama papanya dan sang calon-mama baru. Jadilah Naruto berbaring kaku dengan posisi miring memeluk Yuusuke yang tidur diantara ia dan Sasuke –yang juga dipaksa Yuusuke tidur miring dan memeluk dirinya. Awalnya ia tak bisa tidur namun kelamaan, mungkin karena merasakan hangat dari tubuh Yuusuke* ia merasa nyaman dan mengantuk. Paginya ia terbangun duluan dan mendapati posisi yang sangat "keluarga harmonis". Ia memeluk Yuusuke yang tidur miring balas membenamkan tubuh kecilnya di dada Naruto dan Sasuke juga tidur miring menghadap Naruto sambil memeluk pinggangnya –yang otomatis juga memeluk Yuusuke. Pemandangan pertama yang ia dapat saat membuka mata jelas adalah wajah tidur Sasuke. Ingin teriak namun ia tak ingin membuat Yuusuke terbangun karena hari masih terlalu pagi. Alhasil ia berusaha keras menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari pinggangnya dan menyingkir dari Yuusuke tanpa membangunkan keduanya.

Lamunannya buyar karena kepalanya terasa diketuk benda keras. Saat Naruto menoleh disana ada Sasuke dengan dua cangkir di kedua tangan. Ia meletakkan salah satunya di hadapan Naruto. Itu terlihat seperti kopi susu. Sasuke lalu berlalu ke ruang tengah dan menyalakan televisi. Mata Naruto mengikuti sosok itu hingga duduk lalu mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan mulai meminum kopi susu yang dibuatkan Sasuke. Lumayan juga rasanya, tak terlalu manis. Selesai menghabiskan kopi susunya, Naruto beralih kearah lemari pendingin di pojok ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur tersebut. Tak disangka ternyata isinya lengkap: sayur-mayur, telur, buah-buahan, daging, beberapa minuman dan cemilan, bahkan _mayonnaise_. Semuanya _well prepared_. Mata Naruto menyipit tak senang. Sial, Nyonya besar Uchiha itu benar-benar niat.

Ia kemudian beranjak kearah lemari diatas kompor dan laci di dapur modern itu. Seperti dugaannya. Semuanya penuh terisi dengan peralatan masak lengkap dan bumbu-bumbu. Sial _combo,_ ia sudah dipersiapkan untuk menjalin kehidupan rumah tangga dengan putra bungsu Uchiha itu dengan sangat matang. Yang jadi pertanyaannya, kapan ibu dari Sasuke itu menyiapkan ini semua? Ah sekali lagi jawabannya adalah orang kaya, bebas.

Daripada memikirkan itu dan membuatnya makin depresi, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan membuat sarapan. Tidak, ia tidak sedang mencoba menjadi istri yang baik, 'siapa pula yang istri? Aku kan pria.' Batin Naruto. Ia hanya lapar, kebetulan bahan makanan melimpah, mengapa tidak sekalian membuat untuk semua penghuni apartemen ini? Tidak mungkin juga kan ia membiarkan Yuusuke yang notabene anak kecil memasak sarapannya sendiri. Kalau Sasuke sih, masa bodoh. Tapi ia bukan orang sejahat itu, tak ada ruginya juga memasak lebih.

.

.

.

Pukul 07.00 staff pengantar barang mengantarkan barang Naruto, Sasuke dan Yuusuke. Entah persediaan untuk berapa lama. Yang jelas menurut Naruto baju-bajunya ini bukanlah jumlah untuk sekedar menginap seminggu. Kemungkinan lebih. Mungkinkah sebulan? Semoga saja kurang dari itu. Masalahnnya bahkan meja belajar dan semua perlengkapan kuliah Naruto diantar ke apartemen itu dan di letakkan di kamarnya. Ya memang ia pasti membutuhkan itu semua, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa seperti sedang diusir dari rumah secara halus. Bahkan dibagian Sasuke sendiri, meja kerja, beberapa berkas kerja dan komputernya juga sudah diletakkan di salah satu ruangan kosong di apartemen itu**.

Yuusuke bangun sekitar dua jam setelahnya dan minta sarapan bersama. Padahal Naruto sendiri sudah makan, alhasil hanya Sasuke dan Yuusuke yang makan dengan Naruto yang kena tatapan memohon Yuusuke untuk menyuapinya. Setelah sarapan lagi-lagi Yuusuke merengek, ia minta jalan-jalan. Yang berujung dengan (lagi-lagi) Naruto kena bagian memandikan dan memakaikan baju Yuusuke.

"Mama, itu ikan apa?" tanya Yuusuke sambil menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca akuarium raksasa.

Ya, pada akhirnya mereka bertiga pergi ke Akuarium Raksasa yang lumayan terkenal di kota. Bersyukur ada om-om mapan (baca: Sasuke) yang selalu membawa kartu kredit _unlimited_ , ia jadi tak perlu patungan layaknya pasangan kebanyakan. Dan perlu ditekankan mereka bukan pasangan.

"Oh, itu ikan pari." Jawab Naruto, yang disahut Yuusuke berupa kalimat 'Wah besaar!' dengan terlampau antusias.

"Ah, Yuu?" panggil Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Itu, bisakah kau tidak memanggilku 'mama'?"

Yuusuke diam sejenak. "Tapi kan Naruto-nii mama-nya Yuu sekarang."

"Iya tapi-…"

"Jadi, Naruto-nii tidak mau jadi mama-nya Yuu, ya?" tanya Yuu dengan mata yang mulai menggenang.

Sial.

"A-ahahaha… bukan, bukan begitu. A-aku, itu… canggung, iya! Aku masih canggung hahahaha." Jawab Naruto panik. Bahaya, salah-salah membuat menangis anak orang, mana ada bapaknya pula.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, lama-lama juga akan biasa, ya? Iya kan, Pa?" ujar Yuusuke yang secara instan berekspresi ceria. "Ayo, Ma, kita kesana!" tangan Naruto ditarik oleh tangan mungil Yuusuke.

Sasuke? Oh dia mematung melihat akting putra-nya. Seram. Bahkan ia sempat mengira Yuusuke memang menangis tadi.

'Tuhan, kau kemanakan Yuusuke-ku yang polos.' Batin Sasuke. Ada insting kuat seorang ayah yang mengatakan kalau dalang dari semua ini adalah sang nenek.

Mereka mengelilingi akuarium raksasa itu seharian. Istirahat sebentar lalu berlanjut lagi. Mulai dari terowongan bawah laut, pertunjukkan anjing laut, bahkan bagian yang memperbolehkan pengunjung menyentuh penyu. Sejenak Naruto lupa kalau dia sedang dalam masa galau karena perjodohan. Ia malah tak kalah heboh dengan Yuusuke saat menonton pertunjukan dan menyentuh penyu. Alamat makin akrab dengan sang calon anak.

Sasuke yang memerhatikan sejak awal hanya bisa menghela napas, lelah. Inikah rasanya punya dua orang anak? Mulai dari lengannya ditarik kesana kemari, keduanya yang kompak merengek minta es krim hingga merengek karena lapar. Sampai ia diperas pula untuk membelikan souvenir. Orang-orang yang melihatnya saja merasa heran. Wajah semuda itu sudah punya dua anak, mana yang satu terlihat sudah remaja. Menikah usia berapa? Pasti playboy kelas kakap! Begitulah batin para _cameo_. Mampus, rusak sudah nama baikmu tuan Uchiha.

"Mama, tadi lihat tidak, saat anjing lautnya meminta bola?" tanya Yuusuke.

"Iya, hahaha lucu ya? Sampai memohon begitu." Jawab Naruto tak kalah antusias.

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan keluar gedung akuarium. Sudah hampir malam. Mereka benar-benar menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk liburan. Karena akuarium itu juga sudah waktunya tutup, alhasil jalanan jadi sangat ramai karena penggunjung yang lain juga akan pulang. Sasuke sendiri sudah mulai was-was, salah-salah kedua anak kecil disebelahnya bisa hilang ditelan lautan manusia.

"Hei, jangan jauh-jauh berjalannya, nanti kau hilang." Ujar Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kau pikir aku anak kecil apa, tersesat dalam keadaan begini." Ujar Naruto ketus, merasa tersinggung.

"Memang kau anak kecil, kan?"

"Hei, dengar ya! Usiaku sudah 21 kalau kau mau tahu. Lagipula kalaupun tersesat aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Hoo... jadi begitu kelakuan pemuda 21 tahun? Merengek minta eskrim dan souvenir."

Panik. Sontak wajah Naruto memerah malu. "I-itu, itu terbawa suasana!"

"Hee~ jadi dewasanya tergantung suasana?"

"Diam! Dasar om-om sok tampan!"

"Usiaku baru 28 tahun kalau kau mau tahu, dan aku memang tampan."

"Dan aku tidak mau tahu!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya meledek. "Ayo Yuusuke, kita pul-eh?" nihil. Tidak ada sosok bocah berambut raven yang berisik memanggilnya mama. "Heeeeh! Yuusuke hilang!"

"Huh?" Sasuke sendiri tak sadar karena nyatanya ia sibuk membuang muka karena kesal harus berdebat dengan anak kecil.

"Anakmu hilang Sasuke!"

"…"

 _Loading._ Tengok kanan-kiri. Lautan manusia masih berjalan melewati mereka berdua. Ya, berdua.

'ANAKKUUUU!' batin Papa Sasuke panik.

"Ayo kita cari kesana." Ujar Sasuke masih berusaha tetap terlihat tenang. Ia refleks menarik tangan Naruto kembali menyusuri jalan yang mereka lewati.

.

.

.

"Ahahaha, Papa dan Mama payah, Yuu kan hanya sembunyi. Yuu lihat Papa dan Mama lho. Wajahnya putih. Seram! Ahahaha."

Yuusuke Uchiha. Bocah 5 tahun yang baru saja masuk taman kanak-kanak, berhasil mengerjai dua orang dewasa dengan berpura-pura hilang. Sebenarnya ia bersembunyi dibalik tubuh besar pengunjung lain sambil mengobservasi gerak-gerik kedua orangtuanya (calon untuk Naruto). Selama hampir dua jam Naruto dan Sasuke berputar-putar area akuarium. Hingga akhirnya pengunjung mulai sepi barulah mereka bisa melihat tubuh mungil Yuusuke yang berlari kearah mereka. Dengan suasana haru ketiganya saling berpelukan. Bahkan Naruto sempat menangis lega. Namun suasana haru itu hancur ketika dengan polosnya Yuusuke mengatakan, "main petak umpet di tempat ramai itu seru ya. Tapi Papa dan Mama payah, mencarinya lama!"

Sabar Nar, itu anak kecil. Anak orang pula. Selamat kepada paha Sasuke yang jadi sasaran empuk cubitan pedas Naruto, pelampiasan tidak bisa memarahi Yuusuke.

Saat ini mereka berada di restoran keluarga untuk istirahat dan makan malam, rencananya. Mereka duduk di tempat dengan meja lingkaran. Dengan atmosfir yang timpang antara Sasuke dan Naruto yang kelelahan dan Yuusuke yang kelewat ceria.

"Yuusuke, lain kali tidak boleh begitu, ya." Ujar Naruto dengan muka yang masih tidak jelas ekspresinya, antara kesal dan tersenyum, jadilah seram.

"Eeehh, tapi kan Yuu ingin main petak umpet."

"Seharusnya jangan main di tempat seperti itu, berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau kau hilang sungguhan?"

"Tidak kok, Yuu tidak akan hilang."

Elus dada, "Tubuh Yuusuke kan kecil, bagaimana kalau nanti diculik? Itukan tempat ramai."

"Yuu akan teriak minta tolong."

"Tapi kan tetap saja-…"

"Mama jangan takut, kan Yuu bisa cari Mama dan Papa kalau hilang."

"Tapi kau membuatku khawatir!" tak sengaja Naruto membentak. Ia sendiri kaget begitu sadar. Ia melirik kearah Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke juga memasang wajah kaget.

"Mama… marah ya?" ucapan polos Yuusuke membuat Naruto tertegun.

'Jangan tertipu, Naruto. Bisa saja kau sedang dipermainkan lagi.' Batin Naruto.

"Tentu saja marah, kau pikir tidak lelah harus mengelilingi tempat sebesar itu untuk mencarimu?" ujar Naruto dengan nada yang lebih tinggi, sekiranya ia terbawa kesal. Dengan membuang wajah, ia tak menyadari ekspresi Yuusuke yang mulai menyayu.

"Maaf, Ma." Suara mencicit Yuusuke membuat Naruto sedikit melirik. "Yuu minta maaf." Dengan pelan Yuusuke beranjak dari kursinya dan naik ke pangkuan Sasuke.

Naruto tertegun, 'yang barusan itu serius, ya?'

"Kau berlebihan, Naruto. Yuusuke hanya mencari perhatian." Ujar Sasuke, dengan tampang kecewa.

"Ya, tapi kan-…"

"Dia ingin mecari perhatianmu."

Diam. Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa. Berlebihankah dia, bila marah ketika berkali-kali ditipu bocah kecil itu? Lagipula bukankah tidak baik membiarkan kebiasaan nakal Yuusuke itu? Namun tak ada dari kedua pikiran itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Ia diam melihat Sasuke yang sibuk mengusap-usap punggung bergetar Yuusuke. Bocah nakal itu menangis. Hanya karena ia meninggikan suaranya.

Sejahat itukah dia? Padahal tadi ia tidak sepenuh marah. Tidak seperti kalau ia marah pada teman-teman yang sering mengerjainya. Yang kalau bisa angkat meja, ia akan angkat meja dan melemparkan pada mereka yang membuatnya marah. Tadi padahal ia bisa dibilang merajuk juga. Membuang muka dan tidak sengaja meninggikan suaranya. Ketus, sih. Tapi masa sampai seperti itu dampaknya pada Yuusuke?

"Aku mau ke Toilet." Ujar Naruto lalu melenggang pergi meninggal pasangan Ayah-anak Uchiha tersebut.

Hening terjadi diantara keduanya. Padahal kalau melihat sekeliling sangat banyak pengunjung. Yuusuke masih terisak diam dibalik bahu Sasuke. Ia memerhatikan keluarga di depannya. Ada ayah, ibu dan seorang anak permpuan. Mereka tertawa bersama. Terkadang sang ibu mengelap ceceran makanan di sekitar pipi sang anak. Terkadang juga sang anak mendapat usapan dari tangan besar sang ayah di kepalanya. Ia… hanya iri.

"Papa,"

"Hm?"

"Apa Mama akan pergi?"

"…"

"Karena Yuu nakal, Mama jadi pergi ya?" isakan tangis mulai terdengar lebih kencang dari mulut Yuusuke. Sasuke mengusap pungung kecil itu.

"…"

"Hiks, Yuu, sayang Papa."

"Iya, Papa juga-…"

"Yuu juga hiks, Yuu juga sayang Mama. Yuu mau sama Mama! Huweeee…"

Panik. Sasuke panik. Ia tidak pernah melihat putranya seperti ini sebelumnya. Biasanya kalau jatuh pun ia hanya akan terisak sebentar lalu akan memeluknya dan kembali ceria dengan cepat. Ya, ia tidak pernah melihat Yuusuke menangis sesedih ini. Atau jangan-jangan justru dialah yang tidak mengenal putranya? Ia kah yang tidak pernah tahu apa yang dirasakan bocah kecil itu? Selama ini ia pikir anaknya itu selalu ceria dan mendapat lingkungan yang terbaik. Mungkinkah selama ini ia merasa kesepian? Ya, mungkin ia memang menginginkan sosok yang akan selalu besamanya. Figur seorang ibu memang diperlukan dalam masa-masa seperti ini. Namun nyatanya Sasuke masih terlalu egois untuk mengerti kebutuhan putranya.

Sasuke hanya berakhir dengan terus mengusap dan menepuk pelan punggung kecil Yuusuke. Ringkih dan rapuh. Sosok mungil dalam pelukannya seakan akan hancur bila ia terus-terusan menangis seperti ini. Putra kecilnya kesulitan, dan ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ssshhh.. Yuusuke sudah ya,"

"Huweee Mama~" Yuusuke justru makin keras menangis. Beberapa pengunjung melihat kearah duo Uchiha itu dengan tatapan iba.

Pelukan pada leher Sasuke mengerat namun tak cukup kuat untuk membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Jujur, rasanya Sasuke sesak sendiri melihat keadaan putranya ini.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Naruto memerhatikan keduanya dari jauh. Dari tempatnya berdiri ia mampu mendengar semua yang diteriakan Yuusuke. Kasihan? Entahlah rasanya lebih dalam dari itu. Tubuh sekecil itu sudah merasakan kesepian yang begitu dalam. Ia merasa gagal sebagai orang dewasa. Tanpa sadar Naruto mulai memunculkan dirinya. Mendekat kearah duo Uchiha itu sehingga mata Yuusuke mampu menangkapnya.

"Mama, Mama!" panggil Yuusuke histeris. Jelas menarik banyak perhatian.

Naruto sendiri sudah tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran orang-orang yang melihatnya layaknya berkepala dua. Ya, memang akan sulit untuk diterima. Kalaupun nanti ia akan setuju untuk menikahi Sasuke, eksistensi hubungan mereka akan sulit untuk diterima masyarakat. Memang sekarang sudah mulai terlihat lumrah, namun tetap saja ia takut. Seandainya saja ia terlahir sebagai wanita… mungkinkah itu akan membuat semuanya jadi lebih baik?

Naruto tersenyum lembut kearah Yuusuke yang masih terus berlinang air mata. Ia menggenggam tangan mungil Yuusuke yang sejak tadi terus menggapai-gapai dirinya. Sasuke sendiri menoleh terkejut karena baru menyadari keberadaan Naruto. Ia lalu berdiri sambil menggendong Yuusuke.

Tangan Naruto terbuka berniat mengambil Yuusuke dari gendongan Sasuke. Dengan cepat Yuusuke meronta dan berpindah ke gendongan Naruto. Ia memeluk Naruto erat, melingkarkan tangan dan kakinya pada tubuh pemuda itu. Naruto sendiri mengelus pelan kepala dan punggung sang Uchiha kecil.

"Kita pulang ya? Biar aku buatkan makan malam saja dirumah." Usul Naruto pada kedua Uchiha itu. Yuusuke menganggung di lekukan leher Naruto dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sedangkan Sasuke tak merespon, langsung melenggang menuju parkiran.

.

.

.

Bersambung…

Keterangan:

(*) tubuh anak kecil biasanya akan menghangat saat ia mengantuk atau tertidur sebagai salah satu cara tubuhnya ber-homeostasis terhadap udara di sekitarnya yang lebih rendah. Tapi badan saya sendiri masih menghangat kalau ngantuk, saat bangun tidur juga masih sering terasa hangat macam orang demam ringan, padahal saya udah setua ini orz. Mungkin kejadian ini juga terjadi pada beberapa orang dewasa (saya belum pelajari bagian ini secara mendalam sih, jadi maaf kalau salah).

(**) apartemen Naruto-Sasuke-Yuusuke punya 3 kamar: kamar Naruto, kamar Sasuke dan Yuusuke, dan kamar kosong yang akhirnya jadi ruang kerja Sasuke. Di kamar Sasuke-Yuusuke ada kamar mandi dan toilet, kamar ini lebih seperti kamar utama, lebih luas dari dua kamar yang lain. Ruangan lainnya ada ruang tamu yang terpisah tembok (tidak _full_ ) dengan ruang televisi, ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur, dan kamar mandi serta toilet.

A/N:

Hahaha apa ini? Kok jadi ngaco ya? Maaf karena tidak jadi dua bagian, karena sepertinya saya memang pencinta fanfict panjang, jadi alur yang saya bikin pun sulit to the point. Tapi gak akan panjang-panjang kok, udah saya set jadi tiga chapter. Hanya agak gimanaaaa gitu kalau digabung jadi satu.

Ohiya saya baru sadar ada kekeliruan usianya Yuusuke, harusnya usia dia itu lima tahun tapi ternyata saat saya baca ulang bagian yang pertama kok beberapa kali malah jadi tujuh tahun. Lagi mabok mungkin waktu itu hahaha. Tapi sudah diperbaiki, semoga tidak ada yang tertinggal.

Saya pribadi kurang suka sama hasil yang bagian ini, kesan nya setengah-setengah. Iya gak sih? Ingin jadi cerita dengan alur panjang tapi takut kalian bosan, jadinya yaaa gitu, pendek *digilas*

Semoga sedikit bisa menghilangkan penasaran (?) kalian, terimakasih yang sudah mau baca dan memberi jejak serta saran. Saya anak baru belum mengerti banyak hal. Tolong bimbingannya! Datang lagi lain waku~ dadaah *lambaikan roti manis*

Balas Review:

 **nanykitsune:**

Oke ini sudah update! Maaf ya jadinya gak tamat 2 chapter *boboan*

 **fysjelf06:**

Maaf nak sepertinya permohonan mu tak terkabulkan, anda kurang beruntung, silahkan coba lagi *ditendang* saya juga bukan pencinta konflik kok tenang gak banyak tapi yang jelas saya mencoba kasih atmosfr serius di beberapa tempat. Yak Sasuke sih sudah nyerong dari dulu Cuma belum sadar aja (lol)

 **askasufa:**

Ya gimana ya, anak jaman sekarang sih, acting mati aja jago gimana disuruh cari Mama cantik (lol). Sebenarnya Kushina juga bahagia, iyalah dapat mantu tajir masa gak senang *ditampar*

 **Guest:**

Udah lanjut nih, maaf ya sepertinya yang kedua gakk begitu memuaskan, karena saya sendiri merasa begitu.

 **Xhavier rivanea huges:**

Udah lanjut~ terimakasih atas sarannya, sudah saya praktikkan kok di bagian kedua ini (love)

 **Humusemeuke:**

(lol) saya ketawa ngetik nama kamu, leh ugha. Oke sudah lanjut, maaf kalau mengecewakan.

 **MosoMusume:**

Udah lanjut kok tenang.

 **Ineedtohateyou:**

Sudah sudah sudah sudah :D

 **Dahlia Lyana Palevi:**

Updated :*

 **Choikim1310:**

Ah yang lucu ceritanya apa saya? *ditendang* oke sudah lanjut.

 **Aiko Vallery:**

Terimakasih sudah disemangatin ;* semoga suka dengan bagian ini (saya pribadi sih enggak (lol))

 **Mimo Rain:**

Nah ini nih, yang kayak gini nih, yang dukung Sasuke untuk dinistai begini yang bikin saya makin semangat menistai si doi *ditendang*

 **Noe Hiruma:**

Terimakasih karena sudah suka ceritanya, semoga gak kecewa sama bagian yang kedua dan ketiga nanti sih. Silahkan kembali lagi (loh?)

 **Novalia Airis:**

Maafkan diri ini karena membuat anda menunggu *sungkem* silahkan dinikmati suguhannya

 **Onyx sky:**

Berhasil gak ya~ tenang saya gak suka genre angst kok, amaaan

 **Zora Fujoshi:**

Terimakasih, saya bikin fanfict ini juga arena berpikiran sama dengan dirimu. Well seme baik untuk uke baik juga (apa ini?)

 **Andiiramayana:**

Terimakasih :D

 **SNlop:**

Oke sudah lanjut ya~


	3. Satu, Dua, Tiga, Sayang Semuanya!

Diawali dengan bertemu mayat, eh salah, mantan-calon-mayat. Lho, kok? Mama itu apa? Orang yang gak takut monster atau ulat bulu. Keren! Sekarang dia ada dimana, Pa? Cari saja sendiri. Oke! Misi seorang pemberani cilik yang mencari Mama. Ini bukan Honey Bee Hachi, lho ya.

Yuusuke's Mission –Looking for Mama-

By: Ame Pan

Genre:

Family, Drama, Humor

Rate: T

Character:

Naruto Uzumaki as Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha as Sasuke Uchiha, OC as Yuusuke Uchiha, etc.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

OC Yuusuke Uchiha © Ame Pan

OC Nobuki © Ame Pan

WARNING! Bagian ini terlalu banyak kata-nya, jadi tidak saya cek ulang. Hati-hati ranjau _typo._

Keterangan: bentuk […] adalah pecakapan _via_ telepon.

.

.

.

 **Bagian 3/3: Satu, Dua, Tiga, Sayang Semuanya**!

"Haahh," kalau mau dihitung sudah lebih dari dua puluh kali Narto menghela napas hari itu. Bukan hanya karena fakta ini hari senin, tapi juga karena sejak kemarin sampai pagi tadi kejadian yang dia alami sangatlah _hectic_. Kalau benar mitos menghela napas sama dengan membuang usia, maka mungkin saat ini Naruto sudah mati kering.

Kemarin malam akhirnya ia, Yuusuke dan Sasuke makan malam dirumah. Selama di dalam mobil dalam perjalanan pulang, si kecil Yuusuke tak henti-hentinya menangis sambil memanggil Naruto (baca: Mama). Padahal saat itu ia sendiri tengah dipangku oleh Naruto di kursi penumpang sebelah kursi kemudi. Yuusuke tidak bisa diam. Mulai dari memeluk dada Naruto dan membenamkann seluruh tubuhnya hingga berdiri memeluk leher dan kepala si-calon-Mama-nya. Sambil terus menangis dan meminta maaf ia terus mengusap-usapkan wajahnya pada baju Naruto. Bisa diprediksi baju pemuda pirang itu penuh dengan liur, air mata, dan mukus.

Dengan masih terisak (namun sudah tidak menangis meraung-raung) ia mulai menanyakan banyak hal. Mulai dari 'Apa Mama sayang pada Yuu?' hingga 'Mama kapan menikah dengan Papa?' yang dijawab penuh rasa sabar dari kedua pihak yang bersangkutan. Akhirnya Yuusuke tenang –walau sesekali masih terisak- dengan memainkan wajah Naruto. Ia terus memerhatikan tampang androgini itu. Mulai dari mengusap pipi, mendekatan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto dan memerhatikannya lekat-lekat, hingga klimaksnya keluarlah kalimat, "wajah Mama cantik." Dan akhirnya tidur dengan damai.

Mengingatnya membuat Naruto menggeram kesal, tak terima wajah tampannya dikatai cantik. Naruto tak sadar diri sering dilihati orang-orang menyimpang dikampusnya, yang tertarik pada wajah cantiknya.

Sampai dirumah, saat Naruto hendak mengambil baju ganti Yuusuke, tiba-tiba si Uchiha kecil bangun dan menangis. Ternyata bocah lincah itu demam. Mungkin karena kelelahan. Secara mental dan fisik. Wajah Naruto sontak menjadi sendu ketika mengingat ekspresi tersiksa bocah itu. Hingga pagi tadi demamnya belum turun. Yuusuke terus merengek ingin bersama Naruto bahkan ketika sang pengasuhtelah datang. Setelah dibujuk oleh Sasuke bahwa ia dan Naruto akan pulang cepat dan membawa _cake_ kesukaannya barulah Yuusuke membiarkan Papa dan calon-Mamanya itu pergi.

"Yo, Naruto!" suara tenor Kiba membuatnya keluar dari lamunannya.

"Ou, Kiba," sapanya balik sambil membalas uluran kepalan tangan sahabatnya itu, tos ala mereka.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Kiba, yang memang membawa senampan menu makan siang dari konter pemesanan. Mereka saat ini sedang ada di kantin fakultas seni budaya.

"Belum, malas mengantri," jawab Naruto, "sedang apa kau disini? Tidak ada kelas?"

"Ada satu, tadi pukul 10.00, ternyata dosennya tidak datang." Jawab Kiba sambil mengaduk sup ayam miliknya.

"Tumben kesini, biasanya ke tempat pacar." Sinis Naruto.

"Hei, kau itu kenapa sih? Senang sedikit dong kalau aku hampiri. Jarang-jarang mahasiswa kedokteran hewan sepertiku punya waku luang. Memangnya sepertimu,"

"Heh, apa maksudmu itu? Kau kira anak seni tidak sibuk apa?"

"Habisnya kalau kuperhatikan anak jurusan seni selalu bertebaran di taman atau lapangan. Seperti yang jarang dapat kelas."

"Justru itu kami sedang ada kelas. Tugas individu. Kami disebar untuk mencari inspirasi." Jawab Naruto setelah mencuri gigit roti daging Kiba. "Ngomong-ngomong Shikamaru mana?"

"Ada kelas. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini anak kriminologi sibuk semua. Jangan-jangan mereka sedang menangani kasus besar ya?"

"Dasar bodoh. Kau tidak tahu saja, Rusamu itu sedang selingkuh." Dan Kiba sukses tersedak.

"Jangan sembarangan kau!" tak terima Kiba melempar remah roti dagingnya pada Naruto. "Lagipula mau selingkuh dengan siapa? Orang membosankan begitu. Aku saja mungkin kena guna-guna."

Naruto terkekeh mendengar curhatan sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana tidak, nyatanya memang Shikamaru, pacar Kiba itu orang yang tidak pernah "memulai" dan lebih sering mengatai berbagi hal dengan kata 'membosankan'. Cukup kaget juga dia dulu waktu Kiba memberi kabar kalau ia pacaran dengan Shikamaru, si Jenius namun pemalas dari jurusan kriminologi.

"Tapi mungkin juga sih," ujar Kiba tiba-tiba sambil memasang tampang serius.

"Hah?"

"Yah, akhir-akhir ini dia sering kutemui jalan dengan anak satu jurusannya. Kau tahu, yang mukanya pucat seperti mayat dengan mata dan rambut hitam kelam itu." Kiba merengut total, "lihat saja kalau sungguhan, kuberi virus rabies baru tahu rasa dia!"

Dan sukses tawa Naruto pecah membahana seisi kantin.

.

.

.

[Selamat siang, dengan kediaman Uchiha-Namikaze]

"Ah, Nobuki, ini aku Naruto." Agaknya Naruto kesal dengan introduksi yang diberikan pengasuh Yuusuke itu.

[Ah, Tuan Naruto, ada yang bisa saya bantu?]

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menanyakan keadaan Yuusuke."

[Tuan muda sedang tidur, beliau baru makan siang dan saya berikan obat.]

"Bagaimana dengan demamnya? Apa sudah membaik?"

[Demamnya menurun. Wajahnya juga tidak sepucat saat pertama saya datang.]

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu."

[Ah, Tuan, belum lama tadi, Tuan Sasuke sempat menelepon, dan berpesan untuk menyampaikan pada anda, pukul empat sore nanti beliau akan menunggu anda di _café_ yang waktu itu anda berdua datangi.]

"Hah?" dahi Naruto berkerut bingung, "Oh, baiklah, Nobuki, terimakasih. Tolong sampaikan salamku pada Yuusuke. _Bye._ "

"Siapa itu Nobuki?" Kiba muncul di belakang Naruto tiba-tiba.

"HUAAA!" melompat, Naruto hampir saja melempar ponselnya karena kaget. "Kiba! Kau itu apa-apaan sih?"

Mengangkat bahu, "habisnya kau menelepon sambil memojokkan diri begitu. Jelas aku curiga. Siapa itu Nobuki? Pacarmu?" tanya Kiba sambil fokus pada tugasnya di laptop.

"Bukan. Pengasuh _._ "

Tak. Suara tombol spasi pada laptop yang di tekan terlalu kencang memulai keheningan dantara Kiba dan Naruto. Kiba spontan menengok tajam. Menatap Naruto layaknya berkepala burung.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto risih.

"Kau pacaran dengan pengasuh? Astaga Naruto setidak laku itukah dirimu?"

"Idiot! Dia bukan pacarku. Dia pengasuh-nya Yuusuke."

"Siapa pula Yuusuke? Pacarmu? Akhirnya kau homo juga-aduh! Hei!"

"Apa? Mau kepalamu kena cium sepatuku sekalian?"

"Kau itu sedang PMS ya? Sensitif sekali." Ujar Kiba sambil merengut dan mengusap kepalanya yang kena jitak Naruto. "Aku kan hanya bertanya."

"Pertanyaanmu itu tidak berbobot. Selalu tentang pacar-pacar… kau itu kenapa peduli sekali dengan dunia percintaanku, sih? Ibuku saja tidak seantusias dirimu." 'sekalinya antusias langsung ada perjodohan.'

"Aku cuma heran, orang sepertimu kenapa belum juga punya pacar. Padahal yang mengantri banyak." Jawab Kiba kembali serius pada laptopnya.

"Masa sih? Kok aku tidak sadar?"

"Iya, bahkan dari fakultasku ada yang membicarakanmu."

"Hah? Sepopuler itu?" Kiba mengangguk tanpa menoleh. "Siapa namanya?"

"Shino Aburame."

"Hah? Ada ya, perempuan yang namanya seperti itu? Terdengar sangat laki-laki."

"Memang laki-laki."

"HEEH?"

"Toh memang yang mengejarmu itu laki-laki semua-HEH LAPTOPKU!"

"Mati saja kau!" pekik Naruto sambil mengangkat tinggi laptop Kiba, niat merusaknya.

"Iya-iya aku minta maaf. Tolong kembalikan~!"

Dengan agak membanting Naruto meletakkan laptop Kiba diatas meja kantin. Sukses membuat Kiba menjerit ngeri dan fokus mengelus-elus laptop setelahnya.

"Hei, Kiba,"

"Apa?" sahut Kiba ketus.

"Kau ada niat menikah dengan Shikamaru tidak?"

Hening.

"Kau ada niat apa sampai bertanya begitu, Naruto?" tanya Kiba hati-hati. Salah-salah laptopnya dibanting sungguhan kali ini.

"Menurutmu kalau kau menikah dengan Shikamaru nanti, pandangan orang-orang seperti apa? Maksudku, apa kalian akan bahagia, walau nanti ditentang khalayak banyak?"

Lama, Kiba berpikir sambil memandang Naruto.

"Tentu aku mau menikah dengannya. Itu jadi impianku juga akhir-akhir ini. Namun saat kami membicarakan hal itu, entah kenapa aku jadi mau menangis sendiri."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Ya, seperti yang kau bilang, di luar sana akan ada banyak pihak yang menentang. Walau memang akhir-akhir ini hubungan sesama jenis jadi lumrah, namun tak sedikit juga yang masih anti, kan? Syukurnya, kedua orangtuaku dan Shikamaru adalah tipe yang berpikiran terbuka. Setidaknya masih ada yang mendukung kami."

Naruto diam. Dalam hati ia menyetujui hal itu.

"Tapi tak masalah, mau kami ditentang dunia pun, aku akan mencari kebahagiaanku bersama Shikamaru." Ujar Kiba dengan senyum yakin terpasang apik di wajahnya. "Ahahaha, apasih, kenapa jadi melankolis begini"

"Hum tidak kok menurutku hebat kalau kau punya tekad kuat begitu. Semoga kau bahagia, Kiba, aku akan terus mendukungmu." Ujar Naruto sambil memukul pelan bahu Kiba.

"Terimakasih kawan." Kiba membalas dengan cara yang sama. "Ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau tiba-tiba penasaran dengan hubunganku dan Shikamaru?"

"Eh? Err… itu... sebenarnya aku dijodohkan oleh ibuku dengan anak sahabatnya."

"Hee… ada hubungannya dengan Yuusuke yang tadi?"

"Ya, dia putra dari orang yang akan dijodohkan denganku."

"Wow, sekali tepuk dua lalat didapat, ya? Boleh juga."

"Hahh benar juga sih. Tapi masalahnya…"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku dijodohkan dengan pria."

"…"

"Om-om pula,"

"…"

"Ya, tidak setua itu sih, usianya 28 tahun,"

"…"

"Oi Kiba,"

"…"

"…"

"Astaga, aku mabuk ya? Rasanya aku mendengar hal yang tidak masuk akal barusan." Ujar Kiba sambil mengurut dahinya.

"Kurang ajar! Aku serius, bodoh!"

"EEEH? JADI SUNGGUHAN?"

"Ssst jangan teriak-teriak!"

"Ups, maaf." Kiba refleks menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. "Tapi yang tadi itu sungguhan atau tidak?"

"Serius, terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Saat ini kami sedang tinggal di satu apartemen, katanya sebagai pendekatan dan pembiasaan."

"Oh, ehem, tinggal serumah ya? Hati-hati ya."

"Hah?"

"Jangan pura-pura polos kau, Naruto. Masa kau tidak mengerti?" Naruto menggeleng. "Ituloh 'itu'."

Berpikir sebentar Naruto hening, hingga akhirnya wajahnya merona hebat. "Kiba, kau mesum!" desis Naruto. "Hah! Jangan bilang kau dan Shikamaru…"

"Hmm… menurutmu kami harus menahan diri?"

Wajah Naruto berubah pucat, "astaga Kiba! Kau-.. ukh, aku ada kelas, permisi."

"Kenapa malah pergi? Dasar polos _._ "

=====sweet=====

Suara lonceng pintu terdengar tanda ada pengunjung yang memasuk _café_ kecil itu. Sebuah kepala bersurai pirang melongok mengedarkan pandangan sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalamnya. Dia memerhatikan seluruh kursi yang tersedia, mencari seseorang yang memang sudah ada janji dengannya. Disana, di tempat yang sama dengan dua hari lalu ia bertemu dengan orang itu untuk pertama kalinya. Pria berambut raven yang kini tengah sibuk dengan _Tablet_ -nya.

"Kau terlambat lima belas menit." Ujar pria itu begitu Naruto sampai di mejanya.

"Berisik, aku bahkan sampai membolos kelas untuk menemuimu." Sahut Naruto sambil mendudukan dirinya di hadapan si pria.

Sasuke, nama pria itu, hanya melirik kemudian menyesap kopi hitam yang ia pesan sebelum si pirang datang.

"Ada apa kau ingin menemuiku?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk ia sampaikan.

"Ini tentang Yuusuke,"

Naruto diam menyimak.

"Kau jelas tahu bahwa usianya yang sekarang sangat membutuhkan figur seorang ibu. Sudah saatnya juga aku untuk menikah. Ya, seperti katamu, aku sudah om-om."

Suara balon yang dikerat menunjukkan kalau sang lawan bicara berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Sasuke mendelik, kesal pun ditelan olehnya.

"Sebenarnya bisa saja aku mencari wanita di luar sana dan meminangnya saat itu juga," Sasuke berhenti bicara saat mendengar gumaman 'dasar sombong' dari Naruto. "Tapi kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak bisa sembarangan menikah. Aku tidak ingin Yuusuke merasa tidak senang dengan orang yang kunikahi, karena pada dasarnya alasan utama aku menikah adalah untuk Yuusuke. Ya, walau secara biologis aku sendiri juga butuh 'penyaluran'."

Naruto tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Bi-bisakah kau langsung saja pada intinya?" entah kenapa Naruto jadi gugup dan merona. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Sasuke atas pemilihan katanya yang tidak tepat.

"Intinya, aku ingin kau menerima perjodohan ini."

"Hah?"

"Kau mendengarku dengan baik, Naruto."

"Kau gila? Kita bahkan baru mengenal selama tiga hari."

"Untuk itulah diadakan pertunangan, _Dobe."_

"Jangan mencelaku dasar om-om pedofil."

"Kau bukan anak dibawah umur, jadi aku bukanlah pedofil."

"Terserah! Yang jelas aku tidak akan menerima perjodohan itu."

"Sadarkah kau? Yuusuke sangat menyukaimu, ah, tidak, kurasa ia menyayangimu dan benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai Mama-nya."

"Huh, itu hanya sementara. Anak kecil akan suka pada suatu hal dan kelamaan akan melupakannya. Lagipula kalau ia sudah besar dia juga akan malu sendiri pernah menganggap seorang pemuda sebagai Mama-nya."

"Kau membenci Yuusuke?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Agaknya Naruto terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Apa kau menyayanginya?"

"Ya."

"Kau lihat sendiri kan kemarin, bagaimana ia menangis meraung-raung meminta maaf padamu. Ia menginginkanmu. Dan jujur saja aku sebagai Papa-nya tidak pernah melihatnya sebegitu menginginkan sesuatu, dan bagiku itu artinya Yuusuke serius ingin kau jadi Mama-nya."

Naruto terdiam. Ia bingung. Memang benar, ia juga merasa bertanggung jawab atas menangisnya Yuusuke kemarin. Anak itu haus kasih sayang. Tapi kenapa harus dia?

"Kau sendiri, apa kau baik-baik saja menikah dengan sesama pria? Baru kau kenal pula."

"Kalau yang kau cemaskan adalah pandangan orang tentang hubungan sesama jenis, maka aku tidak peduli. Mereka tidak punya hak atas hidupku. Di cerca? Heh, bahkan kalau mereka melemparkan batu padaku hidupku tetap milikku. Masa depanku tetap aku yang tentukan."

Naruto menatap Sasuke penuh rasa kagum. Aura yang dikeluarkan Sasuke rasa-rasanya sama ketika Kiba menjelaskan kalau ia ingin menikah dengan Shikamaru. Apa itu? Keyakinan diri tingkat tinggi?

Ah, bukan, itu cinta.

Eh?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu?"

"Hn?"

"Err itu… menikah bukan hanya masalah tinggal bersama, kan? Maksudku, bukankah kita harus saling me-mencintai?" rasanya Naruto ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri. Kenapa pula ia harus berdebar saat mengatakan hal barusan?

Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke justru menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya sambil memerhatikan Naruto lekat. Agaknya Naruto risih juga, masalahnya rasanya seperti diintai elang.

"A-apa?'

Menghela napas, "Kurasa bisa."

"Apanya?"

"Putraku saja tidak ragu menginginkanmu setulus itu. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya untukku menyukaimu. Kurasa kau juga tidak buruk. Jago memasak, kelihatannya juga penyayang, apalagi wajah androgini-mu lumayan membuatku tertarik,"

Merona, Naruto merona hebat. Padahal kalau ada orang yang mengatainya cantik saja tinjunya pasti ambil peran. Pria di hadapannya sedang bermulut manis tapi Naruto malah diam dan merona.

"Tinggal latihan menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik kurasa cukup,"

"Diam." Desis Naruto, ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajah pink-nya.

"Tak perlu wanita kurasa tak apa, lagipula aku sudah punya seorang putra."

"Diam." Kali ini desisannya agak berbahaya.

"Oh, latihan melayaniku juga kurasa penting,"

"…"

"Terutama diatas ranjang."

"MATI SAJA KAU OM-OM MESUM!"

Inginnya sih teriak begitu, tapi Naruto masih sadar diri kalau mereka sedang ada di tempat umum. Akhirnya ia menginjak kaki Sasuke keras. Dan itu mampu membuat Sasuke menggigit bibir menahan teriakan menyayat hati dan membenturkan dahinya pada meja _café,_ membuat secangkir kopi panas yang jadi pesanannya oleng dan tumpah mengenai telinganya. Yak, sial _combo_. Namun karena Sasuke pria tampan dan berani ia tidak juga berteriak. Kuat, Sasuke kuat!

"Aku pulang duluan. Kau, jangan lupa membeli _cake_ yang kau janjikan pada putramu. Permisi Tuan Uchiha."

.

.

.

"Mama, Yuu boleh makan biskuitnya?"

"Sebentar Yuusuke, itu baru matang, masih panas."

"Tidak kok, Yuu bisa tiup-tiup nanti."

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, sampai semua biskuitnya matang, baru kubuatkan susu cokelat dan Yuusuke boleh makan semua biskuitnya."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Bagian Papa juga boleh Yuu habiskan?"

"Cih, Papa-mu sih tidak perlu diberi."

"Hee jadi ini semua buat Yuu?"

"Iya, makanya sekarang Yuusuke ikut Bibi Nobuki, mandi dulu, sudah hampir malam."

"Yeay~ ayo Nobu, Yuu mau mandi air hangat ya." Dan Yuusuke belari ke kamar mandi diikuti Nobuki, sang pengasuh _,_ dengan patuh

Naruto menggeleng tak percaya. Ia lupa kalau walaupun Yuusuke masih kecil, ia tetap seorang tuan muda dari keluarga Uchiha. Bisa bersikap berkuasa dan seenaknya. Lihat saja bagaimana ia memberi perintah dan memanggil pengasuh-nya dengan nama langsung padahal jelas-jelas jauh lebih tua darinya.

Begitu pulang kerumah tadi ia langsung disambut oleh Yuusuke yang langsung melompat ke arahnya. Untungnya ia dengan tangkas langsung menangkapnya, kalau tidak alamat membuat anak orang terluka. Nobuki, sang pengasuh saja sampai panik melihat tuan mudanya yang bagaikan atlit lompat jauh, melompat dari jarak dua meter demi berada di pelukkan sang-calon-Mama.

Melamun. Naruto akhir-akhir ini memang lebih sering melamun. Kali ini ia masih kepikiran dengan pembicaraannya tadi bersama Sasuke. Tentang keputusannya akan menikahi Sasuke atau tidak. Ia masih takut dan ragu. Tapi… sepertinya hatinya sudah mulai tercuri oleh si kecil Yuusuke. Tadi saja entah kenapa ia malah membuatkan biskuit jahe untuk bocah lincah itu. Padahal Yuusuke hanya bercerita kalau ia pernah melihat ibu dari temannya membuatkan biskuit untuk mereka ketika ia sedang main kerumah temannya itu. Mungkin Naruto tersihir oleh mata hitam bulat berbinar yang menatapnya itu. Mungkin juga ia luluh oleh setiap panggilan manja yang seharusnya ia benci, Mama, dimana jelas-jelas ia adalah seorang pemuda. Namun anak itu memanggilnya dengan nada harap akan kasih sayang.

Haah… nanti sajalah ia pikirkan lagi.

Ia menoleh pada oven yang sudah mengeluarkan suara 'ting' nyaring, tanda biskuit yang ia buat sudah matang. Ia bergerak kearah oven dan menggunakan sarung tangan, mengeluarkan loyang yang mengepulkan uap beraroma jahe. Selesai menata semua biskuit itu ke dalam toples dan bergegas membuatkan susu cokelat untuk Yuusuke seperti yang sudah ia janjikan. Ia lalu membawa keduanya ke ruang televisi.

"Ma, kenapa Papa belum pulang?" tanya Yuusuke sambil sibuk mengambil biskuit jahe di toples entah yang keberapa.

"Mungkin masih banyak pekerjaan." Jawab Naruto sekenanya. Ia mengganti saluran televisi karena acara favorit nya baru saja habis.

"Ma, besok Yuu boleh sekolah?"

"Boleh, kalau sudah sembuh." Lagi, mengganti saluran televisi.

"Ma, besok biskuit jahe ini Yuu boleh bawa ke sekolah ya? Yuu mau pamer pada teman-teman kalau ini Mama Yuu yang buat."

"Hoo boleh." Jawab Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak menangkap pertanyaan Yuusuke.

"Mama, susu cokelatnya habis."

"Yasudah taruh saja di meja." Ganti saluran televisi.

Suara tawa dari televisi yang menampilkan acara komedi membahana di ruangan besar itu. Nobuki sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu, membuat apartemen luas itu terasa makin lenggang. Naruto sendiri sejak tadi fokus pada televisi, dengan Yuusuke yang sibuk mengunyah biskuit jahe buatan Naruto.

"Mama,"

"Hm?"

"Ma,"

"Ada apa Yuusuke?"

"Yuu boleh peluk Mama?"

Sontak Naruto menoleh kearah Yuusuke. Bocah Uchiha itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mengantuk dan memelas. Sial, Naruto lupa kalau yang ada di sebelahnya bukanlah orang dewasa yang bisa mencari kesibukkannya sendiri. Ini anak kecil, yang selalu mencari perhatian orang dewasa, terutama yang ada di dekatnya. Dan jelas Yuusuke sejak tadi mencari perhatiannya. Dengan bodohnya ia malah sibuk dengan acara menonton televisi nya.

Naruto menggeser posisi duduknya agar lebih dekat pada Yuusuke. Ia mecondongkan tubuhnya kearah bocah itu sambil membuka lebar kedua tangannya, tanda ia akan memeluk. Raut wajah Yuusuke seketika cerah. Ia melompat semangat ke dalam pelukkan sang-calon-Mama. Memeluknya erat. Naruto hanya tesenyum menanggapinya. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya yang dipeluk Yuusuke pada sandaran sofa. Melanjutkan menonton televisi sambil mengelus punggung Yuusuke yang sepertinya mulai merangkak ke alam mimpi.

Satu jam berlalu. Suara televisi masih membahana di ruangan besar itu. Kini makin terdengar jelas karena dua orang yang menghuninya sudah terlelap sambil berpelukkan di sofa. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang baru saja pulang kerja terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ia dapati. Namun kemudian senyum tulus tumbuh di wajah tampannya. Ia berjalan kearah keduanya. Memerhatikan sayang kemudian mengelus pelan kepala Naruto dan Yuusuke bergantian.

Mungkin ini pilihan yang tepat. Mungkin ia memang harus memperjuangkan orang ini. Pemuda pirang yang diidam-idamkan putranya. Yang baru ia kenal tiga hari lalu. Yang mungkin akan mengubah hidup dan hatinya. Walau memang rasanya berat, apalagi dengan ia yang harus mengubah orientasinya tiba-tiba. Tapi, toh cinta datang kapanpun dan pada siapa saja. Tinggal apakah Tuhan mau mendukungnya atau malah menentang. Ia akan sering-sering berdoa kalau begitu.

"Haaah… kalau begini aku jadi makin terlihat seperti orang tua." keluh Sasuke. Ia kemudian mengangkat tubuh Naruto (sekaligus Yuusuke) untuk dipindahkan ke kamarnya.

=====sweet=====

Dua minggu sudah Naruto tinggal bersama Sasuke dan Yuusuke. Kalau ditanya apakah sudah terbiasa, maka Naruto akan menjawab dengan helaan napas berat "Ya, dibiasakan sajalah," dan ia akan menampilkan wajah layaknya ibu-ibu kehilangan barang obralan, depresi namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Berbagai cara Naruto sudah lakukan untuk bisa keluar dari apartemen itu. mulai dari mengatakan kalau ia ingin fokus belajar, hingga memohon memeluk kaki sang ibu agar bisa pulang ke rumah. Namun keputusan Kushina adalah mutlak. Kalau boleh mengajukan diri, mungkin Kushna bisa jadi salah satu dewa. Ia tidak sedikitpun goyah pada segala bujuk rayu sang putra, bahkan sang suami, Minato –yang nyatanya keberatan, pun ikut-ikutan memohon agar sang anak dibiarkan pulang kerumah. Naruto merasa seperti anak tiri saja.

Pagi itu Naruto sudah bangun sejak pukul enam pagi. Ia menyiapkan sarapan seperti biasa. Membersihkan apartemen semampunya seperti biasa. Lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke-Yuusuke guna membangunkan mereka seperti biasa. Ya, seperti biasa. Naruto berusaha terbiasa. Namun nyatanya ia masih canggung saat Yuusuke memanggilnya Mama di depan Sasuke, entah kenapa, padahal kalau mereka hanya berdua atau hanya ada Nobuki dirumah ia tidak risih sedikitpun. Ya, Naruto jadi canggung bila berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Seperti kali ini, Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya guna menjawab ketukan pintu dari Naruto. Wajahnya yang masih 'wajah bantal' tak sedikitpun menguragi aura tampannya. Naruto agaknya merona ketika memikirkan hal ini. Ditambah penampilan sang Papa muda itu hanya berupa kemeja putih yang tidak terkancing sempurna –menampilkan dada bidangnya, dan celana _training_ yang merosot sebatas pinggul. Ah, seksinya. Wajah Naruto makin merah padam.

"Hey, kau sakit? Wajahmu merah." Tanya Sasuke saat melihat Naruto hanya menatapnya kaku dengan wajah merah. Sontak saja ia mengulurkan tangannya ke dahi Naruto.

Belum sempat tangan putih itu mencapai dahinya, Naruto langsung menangkisnya. "Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku sehat. Tolong bersiap dan segera sarapan." Ujar Naruto lalu berlari pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ia menggeleng tak paham, "dasar anak muda jaman sekarang."

Ya, ucapkan selamat untuk Naruto atas kemajuan yang ia dapatkan setelah dua minggu tinggal bersama Sasuke: berubah jadi homo. Dan selamat pada Sasuke yang akan segera dapat suami cantik. Semoga saja.

.

.

.

"Hey, Nobuki, menurutmu Sasuke itu orang yang seperti apa?" tanya Naruto yang saat ini tengah bersantai di sofa ruang televisi.

Hari ini ia tidak ada kelas. Alhasil ia hanya bersanatai di rumah sambil tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sasuke sendiri berangkat kerja pagi tadi. Yuusuke, langsung tidur siang setelah lelah bermain sepulang sekolah tadi.

Sang pengasuh yang saat ini sibuk membereskan mainan Yuusuke berhenti dan menoleh. "Seperti apa yang bagaimana Tuan?"

"Ya, sifatnya, kebiasaannya, apapunlah yang kau tahu."

"Maaf sebelumnya Tuan, tapi saya kira anda tidak akan penasaran tentang beliau. Apa sekarang anda mulai menyukai beliau?" tanya wanita itu dengan tampang penasaran sekaligus jahil. Disinyalir Nobuki tertular virus _fujoshi_ dari Mikoto.

"Hah? A-apa maksudmu?" ujar Naruto berjengit kaget.

"Ya, maksud saya, biasanya orang akan penasaran pada apa saja yang berhubungan dengan orang yang dicintainya."

"Ukh sudahlah katakan saja."

"Saya tidak begitu mengenal beliau. Tapi satu hal yang saya tahu beliau tidak pernah bersikap ramah kecuali pada orang-orang terdekatnya yang ia anggap penting dalam hidupnya." Jawab Nobuki sambil melanjutkan merapikan mainan Yuusuke. "Seandainya saya hanya pembantu rumah utama, mungkin saya tidak akan pernah melihat sisi lembut dari beliau. Nyatanya beliau hanya mau tersenyum dan bersikap lembut terhadap Tuan Muda dan Nyonya besar. Bisa dibilang bahkan ia agak dingin kalau berhubungan dengan Tuan Besar Fugaku dan Tuan Itachi."

"Hooh… begitukah? Berarti maksudmu selain kepada Bibi Mikoto dan Yuusuke ia akan bersikap tak peduli begitu?"

"Ya, seperti itulah."

Naruto berpikir keras. Bagaimana bisa begitu? Padahal selama dua minggu ia tinggal disini, Sasuke tidak pernah bersikap dingin padanya yang jelas-jelas orang luar. Pria itu sering terlihat khawatir kalau Naruto mulai sering menghela napas. Bahkan terkesan konyol dan nekat beberapa waktu. Bayangkan saja, ketika Naruto tengah membuat sarapan tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan memeluknya dari belakang sambil berkata "Selamat pagi, Mama." dan sukses membuat tangan Naruto tak sengaja terkena penggorengan. Saat Naruto melayangkan kalimat protes dengan santainya ia malah menjawab, "Pembiasaan diri untuk nanti kalau sudah menikah." Naruto merah padam seketika. Sejak saat itu Naruto bertekad akan menyelesaikan acara masaknya secepat mungin sebelum Sasuke bangun.

Lain waktu ketika ia, Sasuke dan Yuusuke sedang sarapan, Sasuke yang memang harus berangkat lebih pagi selesai sarapan duluan dan bersiap untuk pergi. Hingga tiba-tiba Yuusuke berkata, "Papa, cium Yuu dan Mama dulu." Tidak, Naruto tidak heran kalau Yuusuke menginginkan dicium oleh Sasuke sebelum sang Papa berangkat kerja. Tapi kenapa ia juga diikutsertakan? Dengan tanpa ragu, Sasuke mendekat ke Naruto –yang malah mundur teratur- dan berhasil mencium dahi Naruto setelah sedikit adegan kejar-mundur keduanya. Berakhir dengan Naruto merosot lemas ke lantai menatap Sasuke yang menghilang dibalik pintu apartemen mereka. Oh, dan jangan lupakan Yuusuke yang berjingkrak girang entah karena apa.

Ada lagi ketika ia diajak Sasuke untuk menjemput Yuusuke dari TK-nya. Ia dengan percaya dirinya memeluk pinggang Naruto ketika mereka sampai di TK dan tengah berhadapan dengan salah satu guru disana yang bertugas untuk mengucap salam perpisahan kepada para murid yang akan dijemput. Malu bukan main Naruto dibuatnya. Ditambah lagi Yuusuke berteriak memanggilnya Mama. Untung saat itu benar-benar hanya ada mereka dan sang guru perempuan, tak ada orang tua murid yang lain. Herannya sang guru yang diketahui bernama Shion malah senyum-senyum jahil melihat interaksi ketiganya. Seorang _Fujoshi_ telah ditemukan lagi. Sial. Naruto jadi curiga dengan semua perempuan di dunia ini. Lagipula, kalau melihat semua kejadian itu, bagian mana dari Sasuke yang dingin ya? Sepertinya lebih tepat kalau dibilang om-om mesum tidak tahu malu.

"Saya rasa karena Tuan Sasuke menyayangi anda, jadi beliau tidak bersikap dingin ada anda."

Heh?

Naruto menoleh cepat kearah Nobuki yang sudah selesai membereskan mainan Yuusuke. Wanita itu duduk bersimpuh sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Jujur saja, walaupun saya sudah lama bekerja di keluarga Uchiha dan sering melihat bagaimana sisi lembut dari Tuan Sasuke, namun saya baru melihat sisi langka lainnya dari beliau setelah beliau bertemu dengan anda, Tuan Naruto."

Naruto diam mencerna perkataan Nobuki.

"Saya rasa, Tuan Sasuke benar-benar sudah mulai mencintai anda."

.

.

.

Desir angin sore membelai wajah tan milik Naruto. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman kota sore ini. Ia mengajak Yuusuke turut serta, mengingat mungkin bocah itu bosan dirumah. Sang pengasuh sengaja tidak diajaknya. Entah kenapa ia hanya ingin berduaan dengan bocah itu. Mereka jalan-jalan tidak bertujuan, hanya melihat-lihat sekeliling sesekali mampir kearah tukang jualan. Setelah Naruto menemukan seuah kursi panjang ia pun mengajak Yuusuke beristirahat.

"Yuusuke, lelah?"

Yuusuke menggeleng semangat. Mulutnya penuh dengan _crepe_ yang dibelikan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum melihat pipi tembam Yuusuke makin tembam dan berlumuran cokelat di sana-sini. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan membersihkannya.

"Makannya pelan-pelan, nanti tersedak."

"Mama mau _crepe_ punya Yuu?" tanya Yuusuke setelah _crepe_ nya sudah ditelan.

"Tidak. Untuk Yuusuke saja."

Naruto kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya. Tertegun saat ia menemukan sebuah air mancur yang dikelilingi oleh para pengunjung taman. Ia baru sadar, ini adalah kursi yang sama yang ia duduki saat itu. Dan di sana, air mancur itu, adalah air mancur yang sama saat ia pertama kali melihat Yuusuke. Dimana ia begitu penasaran dengan kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi air mancur. Saat ia dengan berani-kepo-nya malah mendekati apa yang orang-orang bilang mayat anak kecil. Saat ia tanpa ragu sedikitpun menyentuh pipi dingin bocah itu.

Naruto menoleh pada Yuusuke yang masih sibuk memakan _crepe_ nya.

'Inikah yang namanya takdir?' batin Naruto. Ia berpikir keras selama ini. Kenapa dari semua orang di kota ini harus dirinya yang dipilih bocah itu? Padahal saat itu jelas banyak orang disana, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan ada orang lain yang punya ke-kepo-an tingkat tinggi seperti dirinya akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan kala itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa pula waktu itu ia sangat ingin menyentuh pipi pucat –yang menurut orang lain- mayat itu. Ia juga heran, kenapa ia bisa menerima semua perlakuan Sasuke. Padahal kalau ada laki-laki yang mulai menggodanya saja ia pasti mengamuk. Tapi, kalau dengan Sasuke, bahkan om-om itu sudah banyak melecehkannya, lalu kenapa ia hanya bisa diam dan merona?

Kenapa? Semua hal ini tidak masuk akal, namun Naruto merasa dirinya dengan sangat senang hati menerimanya. Mungkinkah ini…

"Heeh… cinta ya?" bisik Naruto pada angin.

"Apa, Ma?"

"Hah? Ah, tidak, bukan apa-apa. Yuusuke sudah selesai makannya?"

"Tinggal sedikit." Jawab Yuusuke sambil mengulurkan sisa _crepe_ nya. Ia membuka mulut mungilnya lebar-lebar, niat hati mau melahap sisa _crepe_ itu sekaligus. Namun usahanya terhenti tiba-tiba. Matanya melirik, menangkap sosok yang ia kenal.

"Aah, Papa!" ujarnya agak berteriak, ia menunjuk kearah jalanan dimana ada sosok sang Papa disana.

Naruto sontak menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Yuusuke. Ada buncahan perasaan senang di dadanya yang bahkan tidak ia sadari saat melihat sosok Sasuke dengan penampilan kerjanya berdiri diseberang sana.

"Ayo kesana, Ma!" ujar Yuusuke sambil menarik lengan baju Naruto. Dengan agak berlari keduanya menghampiri Sasuke.

Ketika Yuusuke hendak berteriak memanggil sang Papa tiba-tiba Naruto menunduk dan menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Yuusuke, "Ssst, kita kejutkan Papa, yuk?"

Mata bulat Yuusuke berbinar senang. Senyumnya merekah lebar. Ia mengangguk semangat dan menerima uluran tangan sang calon-Mama saat Naruto mengajaknya bersembunyi guna mengagetkan Sasuke. Keduanya berjalan mengendap-endap di balik semak, tiang lampu hingga kursi taman. Ya, walau kenyataannya semua orang tetap bisa melihat tubuh mereka. Ketika jarak mereka dengan Sasuke sudah tidak terlalu jauh, mereka berancang-ancang untuk melompat mengagetkan pria itu. Keduanya tertawa mengingat rencana mereka, namun seketika wajah gembira Naruto luntur.

Yuusuke yang sudah siap untuk melompat ikut terdiam kala tangan yang ia tarik jadi kaku dan agak bergetar. Bocah itu menoleh kearah sang-calon-Mama. Wajah manis itu menampilkan ekspresi yang campur aduk. Bingung, kaget, marah. Bocah lima tahun itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa yang tejadi dengan Mama nya? Kemana senyum lima jari barusan? Mamanya itu malah terdiam menatap kaku kearah depan. Eh tunggu, depan? Yuusuke pun mengikuti arah pandangan sang Mama. Disana, sang Papa, tengah mengobrol berhadapan dengan seorang wanita bersurai pink. Sang wanita tertawa lepas kala Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu. Kadang kala memeluk lengan sang Uchiha. Sasuke sendiri tidak risih dengan semua itu. Ia justru tersenyum menanggapi semua celotehan wanita berambut pink itu.

"Ah, itu Bibi Sakura." Celetuk Yuusuke.

Sontak saja Naruto menoleh cepat. Tatapannya seolah meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Itu teman kantor Papa. Cantik kan? Bibi Sakura sering datang kerumah juga. Sering bawa kue untuk Yuu."

/Beliau tidak pernah bersikap ramah kecuali pada orang-orang terdekatnya yang ia anggap penting dalam hidupnya./

Naruto teringat dengan kata-kata Nobuki. Ada bor imajiner yang menembus dadanya. Agak sesak dan… entahlah rasaya serba salah. Ia menoleh kembali kearah dua orang berseragam kantoran di depan sana. Dan bor imajiner itu makin menembus dalam kala ia melihat Sasuke menepuk kepala wanita pink itu.

/Saya rasa, Tuan Sasuke benar-benar sudah mulai mencintai anda/

Naruto tersenyum sinis. Heh, Cinta apanya? Tingkahnya hanya seperti om-om mesum tidak tahu diri. Dan kini semuanya jelas, ia hanya digodai selama ini. Ada rasa menyesal ketika tadi ia sempat mengira kalau dirinya juga mulai… mencintai pria itu.

"Ayo kita pulang," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri sambil menarik tangan Yuusuke.

"Eeeh, tapi kan kita mau kagetin Papa."

"Tidak, aku mau pulang."

"Tapi Ma…"

"Lakukan saja sendiri, aku tidak peduli."

Ketus. Suara tenor itu bernada ketus. Dan Yuusuke tidak suka itu. Tubuh ramping itu mulai menjauh dari Yuusuke, meninggalkannya yang berdiri kaku. Ia takut. Ia takut sang Mama pergi meninggalkannya. Namun otak anak kecilnya memroses semua ini dengan terlalu lambat. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Kenapa sang Mama tiba-tiba marah? Siapa yang salah?

Tidak. Ia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang begitu ia sayangi. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia kemudian berlari menghampiri Naruto. Menarik bagian belakang baju yang dikenakan si pirang. Membuat pemuda itu menoleh dengan mata berlinang. Tidak, Mama nya akan menangis, dan Yuusuke benci itu. Ketika ia sudah siap menangis meledakkan ketakutannya, Yuusuke tiba-tiba dipeluk. Tubuh Naruto terasa bergetar. Bocah kecil itu merasakan bahu dan lehernya basah. Mamanya benar-benar menangis.

"Mama, ayo pulang saja hiks, Yuu tidak mau kagetkan Papa kok. Hiks, Yuu janji tidak akan nakal, hiks, tapi Mama jangan menangis."

Yuusuke terus mengusap kepala Naruto dengan tangan mungilnya. Ia sebisa mungkin menahan tangisannya sendiri. Ia tidak mau membuat sang Mama tambah sedih. Pelukan Naruto bertambah erat, mengetahui anak kecil dipelukannya berusaha menenangkannya. Dalam hati ia tertawa, orang dewasa macam apa dirinya ini?

"Ayo kita pulang." Ujar Naruto sambil bangkit dan menggendong Yuusuke.

Kali ini ganti Yuusuke yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Naruto. Ia ingin menangis namun ia tidak ingin sang Mama melihatnya. Jemari panjang nan lentik milik Naruto mengelus sayang rambut raven si bocah. Naruto tersenyum, mengerti alasan Yuusuke menahan tangisannya. Haah… setelah ini Naruto janji akan menuruti keinginan Yuusuke kala mereka sampai di apartemen.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Sasuke begitu ia menutup pintu. Ia menunggu suara cempreng sang putra yang selalu menyambutnya. Namun nihil, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Ia melirik jam tangannya. Pukul sembilan lebih. Apakah putranya itu sudah tidur? Kemana pula Naruto? Biasanya kalau sang putra telah tidur, pemuda cantik itu yang akan menghampirinya, menjawab salam sambil menunduk malu-malu kucing. Apa ia juga sudah tidur? Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. Ia kemudian masuk dan langsung menuju dapur, berharap ada sosok pirang itu disana. Entah kenapa rasanya rindu berada lama-lama di apartemennya ini. Apalagi bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Dan instingnya benar, pemuda itu ada di dapur.

"Oi, Naruto, kenapa tidak menjawab salamku? Dasar kau ini."

"…"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Oi, kau kenapa?"

"…"

"Kau sakit, ya?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto.

Dimiringkan tubuhnya guna melihat ekspresi si pemuda pirang. Wajah itu sayu, alisnya berkerut, dan bibir plum itu menukik kebawah. Ia lalu mengarahkan tangannya hendak menyentuh dahi Naruto. Namun tangannya ditepis. Pemuda itu melengos menjauh. Ia mengambil piring besar diatas meja dan kembali untuk meletakkan masakannya disana. Baiklah,Sasuke dicueki.

"Cepat mandi dan ganti baju. Kau bau."

Petir menyambar Sasuke. Sial, orang keren sepertinya dikatai bau. Tapi demi memastikan Sasuke mengendus baju bagian ketiaknya. Apanya yang bau? Harum begini, kok.

"Heh, bocah, apa maksud-.."

"Makan malam sudah siap. Silahkan makan sendiri. Aku dan Yuusuke sudah makan duluan tadi." Potong Naruto kemudian melenggang pergi. Dari arah pintu terlihat Yuusuke yang menghampiri Naruto sambil mengucek matanya. Ia tidak sadar ada sang Papa di belakang Naruto.

"Mama, ayo tidur." Ujarnya sambil membuka lebar kedua tangannya, minta digendong

"Iya, ayo." Jawab Naruto sambil menggendong Yuusuke.

Di gendongan Naruto, Yuusuke menyamankan posisinya. Ia melirik kearah Sasuke. Mata mengantuknya sedikit membelalak.

"Papa." Bisiknya.

Namun kemudian ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Menatap bengis kearah sang Papa –yang jelas kaget melihat ekspresi sang anak. Yuusuke menggeliat ingin turun, dan Naruto menurutinya. Bocah itu melangkah cepat kearah Sasuke, kemudian menendang tulang kering Sasuke begitu sampai dihadapannya.

"Aargh!" pekik Sasuke merasakan sakit. Walau masih kecil tendangan Yuusuke jelas tidak bisa diremehkan. "Kenapa Yuusuke?"

"Papa jahat!"

"Hah?"

"Papa buat Mama menangis. Bweek~" Yuusuke langsung berlari menghampiri Naruto yang membelalak kaget. Sial kenapa malah dibahas.

"Menangis?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa! Lebih baik kau cepat bersih-bersih dan makan. Aku dan Yuusuke mau tidur. Selamat malam." Ujar Naruto cepat-cepat. Ia lalu menggendong Yuusuke dan agak berlari menuju kamar. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang bengong tidak mengerti.

Cih, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia yang jadi bahan _bully_? Tak paham, ia kemudian memilih untuk menelpon sang ibu. Siapa tahu ini salah satu kerjaan _fujoshi_ tua itu.

[Selamat malam putra tampanku, ada apa?]

"Ibu, apa yang terjadi?"

[Hah?]

"Aku tanya apa yang terjadi? Aku tahu ibu mengetahuinya."

[Hey Sasuke, ibu tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Jelaskan dulu baru bertanya. Kau pikir ibu ini cenayang apa?]

"Naruto dan Yuusuke tiba-tiba mem _bully_ ku."

[…]

"Naruto jadi ketus dan Yuusuke tiba-tiba menendang kakiku. Apa yang terjadi?"

[…]

"Ibu jawab pertanyaanku!"

[Apa salah satu dari mereka menyinggung-nyinggung soal Naruto yang menangis?]

"Ah, ya, tadi Yuusuke yang bilang begitu."

[Haahh… kalau begitu ini semua salahmu.]

"Hah? Kenapa jadi aku yang-…"

[Kau selingkuh.]

Dua kata dari Mikoto. Cepat, padat, dan absolut. Sasuke diam mencerna dua kata dari ibunya. Tubuhnya kaku. Ia berpikir keras sampai dahinya berkeringat. Kapan ia selingkuh?!

[Tadi sore ditaman kota kau selingkuh dengan Sakura.]

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke, Mikoto langsung memotong kegundah-gulanaan sang putra bungsu.

[Dasar, kau itu tidak puas ya hanya dengan Naruto? Pemuda seksi begitu malah kau sia-siakan. Tidak tahu diri, sudah untung Naruto mau denganmu.]

Tunggu dulu, taman kota? Tadi sore? Sakura? Seingatnya ia dan Sakura hanya mengobrol tadi. Perihal dirinya yang mulai menyukai si pirang, juga tentang bagaimana interksi antara Naruto dan Yuusuke sudah bagaikan ibu dan anak sungguhan. TAPI KENAPA MALAH SASUKE YANG DIHUJAT, YA TUHAN?! Lagipula bagaimana ibunya bisa tahu?

"Ibu memata-mataiku ya?"

[Hih, maaf ya, ibu juga punya kesibukan sendiri. Tidak ada waktu untuk membuang-buang tenaga memata-mataimu.]

Seandainya ini komik pasti sudah ada keringat sebesar _mouse_ komputer menggantung di kepala Sasuke. "Lalu bagaimana ibu bisa tahu aku bersama Sakura tadi sore?"

[Yuusuke dan Naruto ada disana sore tadi. Mereka yang melihatmu. Yuusuke bilang Naruto menangis kala itu, dan itu salahmu.]

Oh Tuhan, sekarang Sasuke mengerti. Ini semua hanya salah paham. Kalau saja ia sadar ada Naruto dan Yuusuke disana jelas ia akan memanggil mereka dan mengenalkan Sakura pada mereka. Sumpah, dari jaman ia masih jadi _cassanova_ cap Teri, Sakura hanya ia anggap sebagai kakak perempuan. Ya, walau kenyataannya Sakura sudah beberapa kali menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke sih, tapi ayolah ia tidak pernah punya perasaan lebih pada si pink cerewet itu. Wanita itu saja sudah menikah dan hamil sekarang.

Masalahnya sekarang adalah bagaimana meyakinkan Naruto kalau ia tidak selingkuh. Hey, lagipula mereka saja sampai sekarang belum berstatus apa-apa, kenapa ia malah takut menyelingkuhi Naruto? Harusnya kalaupun ia benar main belakang dengan Sakura, yang marah adalah suami Sakura, kan? Kenapa malah Naruto yang cemburu? Eh, cemburu? Jangan-jangan…

"Sudahlah bu, aku mau istirahat. Kita bicarakan besok."

Dan sambungan telepon itu putus.

=====sweet=====

Siang itu terik matahari menyengat semua penghuni kota. Tak terkecuali di apartemen milik Naruto dan Sasuke. Padahal hampir semua ruangan sudah dilengkapi dengan pendingin ruangan, tapi si kecil Yuusuke tetap merasa kepanasan. Ia akhirnya memillih untuk duduk di balkon kamarnya dan sang Papa –yang akhir-akhir ini malah jadi kamar dirinya dengan Naruto, sang Papa lebih sering tidur di ruang televisi atau ruang kerjanya.

Di tangan kanan Yuusuke terdapat telepon rumah tanpa kabel. Ia menekan beberapa nomor yang sangat ia ingat. Nomor ponsel sang nenek. Beberapa kali terdengar nada sambung hingga akhirnya suara mendayu sang nenek sampai di telinga Yuusuke.

[Halo, cucuku yang tampan, ada ap-…]

"NENEK!"

Diujung sana Mikoto menjauhkan ponselnya sambil mengusap pelan telinganya.

"Nenek ini gawat! Papa dan Mama, nek,"

[Ada apa sayang? Coba tenang dulu.]

"Tidak bisa, Yuu mana bisa tenang kalau begini." Nada suara itu terdengar seperti menahan tangis.

[Ssshh… coba ceritakan pelan-pelan pada nenek, sayang.]

"Hiks, Mama dan Papa akhir-ahir ini, hiks, tidak saling bicara. Mereka seperti bertengkar. Hiks, Papa juga jadi lebih sering di dalam ruang kerjanya kalau sudah pulang. Yuu jadi, hiks, sering tidur dengan Mama. Ya, Yuu senang sih, tapi kan hiks, Yuu maunya sama-sama, huweee…"

[Sssh... cup cup sayang, jangan menangis ya. Apa disana ada Nobuki?]

"Hiks, tidak, Nobu Yuu suruh beli _pudding_ tadi. Soalnya, hiks, nanti Nobu mengganggu."

Mikoto mengelus dadanya berusaha maklum diujung sana. Tuhan, cucunya iblis juga ternyata.

[Yuusuke, sekarang Mama dan Papa hanya sedang lelah. Tidak apa-apa kok, mungkin memang bertengkar, tapi pasti hanya sebentar]

"Yuu maunya sama-sama! Huwaaa…"

[Baik-baik, nenek paham. Ya sudah kalau begitu, sekarang Yuusuke inginnya bagaimana?]

"Yuu mau, hiks, Mama dan Papa baikkan, hiks, lalu tidur sama-sama dengan Yuu,"

[Baiklah nanti Nenek yang bilang.]

"Mama dan Papa harus pelukkan setiap hari,"

[Hah?]

"Harus sayang-sayangan,"

[…]

"Harus suap-suapan saat makan,"

[…]

"Harus cium saat bangun tidur dan sebelum berangkat kerja, harus-…"

[Stop, stop Yuusuke, iya-iya nenek paham. Intinya mereka harus baikkan, kan?]

"Hu-um."

Mikoto menghela napas kalau keinginan Yuusuke disebutkan terus, ia yakin akan makin banyak hal yang 'menyerempet'. Bahaya, bisa-bisa sifat liar Mikoto keluar karena berdelusi. Tahan Mikoto, yang menelpon itu cucumu, jaga imej.

[Yuusuke tahu darimana yang seperti tadi?]

"Hmm, drama di televisi yang sering di tonton Nobu."

Astaga, pengasuhnya saja _Fujoshi_. Benar-benar tidak aman masa depan bocah ini.

"Nek, Yuu punya ide."

Ah, nada bicara bocah itu begitu yakin dan bersemangat. Entah kemana perginya suara isak penuh rasa putus asa beberapa detik lalu. Mikoto sendiri galau, apa dia harus memecat pengasuh cucunya karena sudah mengontaminasi otak polos si Uchiha cilik, atau menjadikan Nobuki sebagai rekan sepemikiran (baca: sesama _fujoshi_ ). Dirinya tidak berkaca kalau lebih dari lima puluh persen pengontaminasian sang cucu adalah dirinya.

[Apa sayang?]

"Tapi kita butuh bala bantuan." Wajah Yuusuke bagai tentara yang siap perang.

[Hah?]

.

.

.

Di kampus, Naruto yang baru keluar kelas hanya berjalan tak tentu arah di sepanjang koridor. Ia susuri semua bagian dari fakultasnya, tak terkecuali gudang dekat lapangan belakang, dan berhasil menjaring sepasang kekasih yang sedang 'begitu'. Tertawa kaku, Naruto hanya bisa bilang halo dan meminta maaf karena mengganggu kegiatan asyik mereka. Heh, libido anak muda. Untung yang memergoki adalah dirinya. Coba bayangkan kalau yang memergoki adalah satpam kampus, alamat kena skors mereka. Haruskah Naruto dapat predikat pahlawan penjaga aib? Lucu.

Suara kerucuk keras terdengar dari perutnya. Hmm, waktunya makan siang sih. Tapi entah kenapa ia rasanya malas makan. Efek galau mungkin. Galau? Ya, Naruto galau. Macam perawan yang memikirkan perjakanya. Bedanya Naruto bukan perawan dan yang ia pikirkan juga belum tentu masih perjaka. Apa yang kau harapkan? Orangnya saja sudah om-om begitu, mesum pula.

Naruto kepikiran tentang kejadian dimana ia menangis dengan hanya melihat Sasuke bersama wanita lain. Mungkinkah ia cemburu? Ah, masa iya sih. Tapi setelah ia curhat pada Mikoto –yang menelponnya duluan sebenarnya, wanita yang (dari luar terlihat) lembut itu menjelaskan padanya kalau itu memang tanda-tanda orang cemburu. Masalah selanjutnya adalah mencari alasan kenapa ia cemburu, dan itulah yang kini menjadi alasan kuat kenapa Naruto galau. Ia semacam _denial_ pada apa yang menjadi hipotesisnya. Ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Aargh! Rasanya Naruto ingin teriak di lapangan sekarang juga.

Aroma _Ramen_ menyeruak kala dia lewat kantin. Hidungnya yang sensitif dengan aroma enak (iya saya tahu semua orang juga sensisitf dengan aroma enak) itu seakan mengontrol tubuh nya untuk berputar dan mampir ke kantin. Tapi otak terus mengatakan tidak. Bukan apa-apa, ia sedang diet, dan _Ramen_ adalah musuh terbesarnya saat ini. Hiks, maaf _Ramen,_ Naruto mengkhianati mu sementara waktu. Dan Naruto pun berlari menjauh dengan berlinang air mata.

Berlari dan berlari. Naruto tidak sadar kalau jarak yang tereleminasi mengantarkan ia kepada sebuah tabrakan besar yang akan mengubah hidupnya. Sebuah suara memekikkan namanya. Lambat, semua jadi lambat. Naruto tak sempat menoleh kala tubuhnya terhantam bagian depan bus sekolah. Semua terjadi sekejab mata…

BRAAK!

Dan semua hitam di mata Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bohong, deh. Tidak begitu ceritanya. Ini bukan film _Mean Girl_ yang semua berakhir dengan ditabrak bus sekolah.

Sebenarnya Naruto memang menabrak sesuatu. Ah, yang benar seseorang. Suara 'bruk' keras terdengar dari bokong seksi Naruto yang terbentur lantai koridor. Sebuah tangan besar terulur padanya.

"Kau tak apa?" suara _baritone_ menyapa pendengaran Naruto. Membuatnya mendongak demi menghilangkan rasa pensarannya.

"Ah iya." Jawab Naruto sambil meraih tangan itu.

Seorang pria berambut sebahu yang diikat rendah tersenyum padanya. Membuat diwajahnya muncul tanda seperti keriput di sekitar hidung saking lebarnya ia tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu tadi." Ujar pria itu sambil menarik Naruto bangun.

"Tidak, aku lah yang seharusnya minta maaf."

Tersenyum, "Ah, iya, aku sedang mencari seseorang." Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang disinyalir adalah sebuah foto.

Naruto yang tingkat kepo nya diatas rata-rata itu langsung menoleh kearah foto bahkan sebelum sang pemilik mengulurkan padanya. Dan saat itulah iris biru langit Naruto terlihat makin jelas, ia membelalak. Hei, itukan fotonya!

"Hei, kalau dilihat-lihat, foto ini mirip dirimu."

'Itu memang aku!' batin Naruto panic.

"Namanya Naruto, apa kau kenal?" tanya pria tanpa sadar kalau wajah Naruto sudah pucat.

"I-itu… aku."

"Heeeh benar juga ya, ini memang terlihat seperti dirimu."

Aduh, Naruto makin galau, antara ingin meninju wajah pria yang memadangnya pongah ini atau mengelus kepala orang ini sambil berkata "kasihan kamu, ganteng-ganteng kok bodoh."

"Ngomong-ngomong anda ini siapa, ya?" bersyukur tangan Naruto dan akal sehatnya masih singkron.

"Ah, aku Itachi. Jadi ini ya, calon Mama-nya Yuusuke." Pria itu mundur dua langkah demi mendapat _view_ yang lebih bagus untuk memandagi Naruto dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Bolehlah."

"M-maaf?"

"Ahahaha… aku kakaknya Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha. Salam kenal ya, Naruto-kun."

Pernah merasakan gugupnya berkenalan dengan keluarga sang calon? Ya, sekarang Naruto sedang merasakannya. Ia sedang berada dihadapan kakaknya Sasuke, dalam keadaan habis bertabrakan. Imejnya buruk sudah. Padahal dulu ia biasa saja saat dikenalkan dengan kepala keluarga Uchiha alias ayah dari Sasuke. Saat itu Naruto bisa melihat Fugaku, ayah Sasuke, memasang wajah dingin nan menyeramkam. Mungkin karena kemudian ia sedikit menciut begitu disenggol sang istri –diminta untuk bersikap ramah, Naruto jadi tidak takut. _Well,_ ternyata kepala keluarga Uchiha setipe dengan Minato, ayah Naruto: tipe suami takut istri. Lalu kenapa ia sekarang jadi gugup? Padahal pria dihadapannya sudah memasang wajah seramah mungkin. Lihat saja senyuman lebarnya itu, Naruto saja pegal melihatnya.

"Ah, salam kenal, aku Naruto Namikaze." Ujar Naruto dengan suara yang dibuat senormal mungkin. 'Huaah… apa-apaan, kenapa aku gugup?' batinnya.

"Ahahaha, jangan gugup begitulah. Kenapa? Kau gugup harus berhadapan dengan pria tampan selain Sasuke, ya?"

Merona pipi Naruto. Untung saat ini ia tidak sedang minum apapun. Kalau iya, sudah dapat dipastikan pria didepannya ini pasti disemburnya.

"I-itu… Itachi- _san_ ada perlu apa mencariku?"

"Panggil aku _nii-san_ , oke?"

"A, i-iya, Itachi- _nii-san."_

"Hmm, kenapa ya? Menurutmu kenapa?"

Argh tangan Naruto gatal ingin memukul! "Ehehe, aku tidak tahu _Nii-san_." Tapi jaga imej tetap nomor satu.

"Ahahaha… aku hanya penasaran dengan calon Mama-nya Yuusuke kok. Kau tahu, anak itu semangat sekali kalau bercerita tentangmu. Aku jadi ikut penasaran dan akhirnya meminta fotomu dari ibu. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kalau ibu sampai punya fotomu, _candid_ pula."

Naruto pucat.

"Ah, aku juga sempat bertemu dengan Bibi Kushina. Beliau cerita banyak hal tentangmu. Aku tahu kampusmu juga dari beliau. Oh iya, katannya kau suka komik ya?"

Naruto makin pucat.

"Ya, aku bahkan diberitahu kronologi kau bertemu dengan Yuusuke. Ahaha, anak itu memang banyak akalnya."

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di wajah Naruto.

"Oh, dan selamat ya, kudengar kau dan Sasuke sudah tinggal se-apartemen ya? Hati-hati, muka tembok begitu tangannya cepat loh untuk urusan 'pegang-pegang'."

TELAT MAS AKU SUDAH DIGREPE-GREPE!

Ah bukan, yang barusan bukan Naruto, itu penulis yang mengetik sembarangan. Naruto sendiri sudah terlampau lemas untuk merespon. Ia menyender pada dinding koridor dengan senyum kaku. Selesai sudah, lengkap sudah semua aibnya diketahui Itachi. Tinggal masalah ia menangis karena melihat Sasuke dengan wanita lain yang belum-…

"Kudengar kau sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke ya? Karena cemburu, kan? Tenang Naruto, kau hanya perlu mengenal Sasuke lebih dalam."

-ah, sudah ketahuan rupanya. Kelar sudah hidup Naruto.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" alis Itachi berkerut. Heran juga melihat calon adik iparnya menempel di dinding macam kipas angin begitu.

"Aku… aku lapar?" jawab Naruto dengan suara yang memelas dan pasrah.

"Wah, kebetulan, aku memang berniat mengajakmu makan siang bersama. Mau, kan?" Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengekor Itachi.

Keduanya berjalan ke parkiran. Disana sudah ada mobil Itachi yang siap mengantar mereka ke tempat makan yang cocok. Satu hal yang Naruto tidak sadar. Itachi mengirim sebuah pesan singkat melalui ponselnya kepada seseorang. Selamat datang di permainan, Naruto.

.

.

.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"Oi, Sasuke,"

"Hnnn?"

"Hei, Sasuke, aku memanggilmu!"

"Ya sudah bicara saja, toh aku mendengarkan."

"Tapi kau tidak menoleh padaku!"

Sasuke menghela napas, lelah. Sulit memang kalau harus berhadapan dengan ibu-ibu hamil, apalagi hamil muda macam wanita ini. Di depannya kini ada Sakura yang berkacak pinggang. Wajah cantiknya memasang ekspresi cemberut yang dibuat-buat. Sabar, Sasuke, ini ibu hamil. Harus kau hargai dan sayangi.

"Ada apa Sakura?" ucapnya pelan-pelan dan (berusaha) sabar.

"Ayo temani aku makan siang." Jawab Sakura dengann suara mendayu.

"Aku sedang ada kerjaan, Sakura, kau bisa lihat sendiri, kan?"

"Kan ini istirahat makan siang, kau harus istirahat juga."

"Yasudah sini kutemani. Cepat makan!" ujar Sasuke kembali menghadap layar komputernya.

"Eeeeh, temani aku makan di _café_ di alun-alun~"

Suara urat putus terdengar di kepala Sasuke, "Aku makan bekal, tidak perlu beranjak dari kursi."

"Sasuke, aku mengidam makan _Hamburger_ disana. Kau tahu kan, kalau ibu mengidam tidak dituruti anak yang lahir bisa _ileran_? Kau mau keponakanmu lahir dengan _ileran_?"

Sasuke mendelik, "memangnya kemana suamimu? Kenapa tidak ajak dia makan siang di alun-alun?" nadanya kini tidak lembut lagi. Lagipula siapa dia sampai harus peduli dengan anak Sakura yang lahir nanti akan _ileran_ atau tidak. Oke, yang ini sudah masuk ke taraf jahat.

"Lee sedang sibuk, kau tahu, dia sedang mengejar promosi tahun ini. Hehe, doakan ia berhasil ya!"

'Kudoakan anak kalian lahir _ileran_ sungguhan!' batin Sasuke. Ia mengelus dadanya, mencoba kembali ke jalan yang benar. Ya Tuhan, jangan Engkau jadikan Sasuke seorang suami yang tidak bertanggung jawab, apalagi sampai harus merepotkan teman sendiri. Amen.

"Ayo, Sasuke!"

"Iya, iya."

Akhirnya Sasuke pasrah saja diseret Sakura ke parkiran kantor. Ia dipaksa masuk ke mobil Sakura dan duduk sebagai penumpang. Sakura terus bersenandung senang sambil tidak sadar orang yang ia ajak siap mengutuk suaminya. Ia menjalankan mobil nya dengan kecepatan yang tidak sesuai dengan predikatnya sebagai ibu hamil. Intinya, ia mengemudi dengan liar.

'Sabar Sasuke, anggap saja latihan kalau istrimu nanti hamil.' Batin Sasuke.

Ia lupa kalau calon istrinya laki-laki.

.

.

.

Di sebuah _Café_ , nampaklah Naruto dan Itachi yang sedang berbincang seru sambil menikmati makan siang yang mereka pesan. Sebenarnya Itachi yang lebih bisa dibilang mengoceh, karena Naruto sendiri hanya menyahut seperlunya kalau ditanya dan kalau memang dirasa harus merespon. Mau bagaimana lagi? Itachi (dengan bantuan Mikoto dan Kushina) sudah membuka semua kartunya. Ada saja yang Itachi bicarakan mengenai aibnya. Haaahh… Naruto ingin pulang saja. Tapi masa meninggalkan calon kakak ipar? Bisa-bisa ia nanti disembur oleh Kushina.

"Jadi Naruto, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, ia agaknya kaget ketika Itachi dengan mudahnya membelokkan topik pembicaraan dari ia yang masih tidak bisa menggunakan sumpit dengan posisi benar ke pendapatnya tentang Sasuke.

"Ehm, baik?"

"Yang lebih spesifik dong! Kalian kan mau menikah, harus lebih penuh perasaan dalam menjawab pertanyaan seperti ini!" Ujar Itachi menggebu.

Naruto membatin betapa _alay_ nya calon kakak ipar-nya ini, astaga. Lagipula mau bicara apa tentang Sasuke. Jujur kalau Sasuke itu tampan? Hih, ia tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa merah mukanya nanti. Bilang kalau Sasuke itu om-om tidak tahu malu? Ah, ia yakin Itachi sudah lebih khatam soal itu. Jadi ia harus jawab apa dong?!

"Kau tahu, Naruto," suara Itachi berubah tenang. Naruto sendiri menoleh karena penasaran. "Aku bersyukur Sasuke bertemu denganmu." Wajah tampan Itachi terlihat bersinar kala ia tersenyum.

"Sasuke bukanlah orang yang mudah percaya pada orang lain. Dahulu aku sempat berpikir kalau adikku itu akan sendiri sampai tua. Kekagetanku yang pertama adalah saat ia mengadopsi Yuusuke. Kami sekeluarga tidak ada yang menyangka kalau ia menginginkan seorang anak –ya ternyata ia juga menyukai anak-anak, mengingat selama ini ia hanya bertampang dingin dihadapan semua orang. Siapa yang tahu, kalau si muka tembok itu bisa kesepian juga. Makanya aku kaget saat mendapat kabar kalau ia akan menikah, dengan pria pula."

Naruto menunduk mendengar komentar Itachi. Ia takut _gender_ nyalah yang akan dipermasalahkan.

"Tapi mendengar Yuusuke begitu antusias saat menceritakan dirimu, kurasa semua akan baik-baik saja," Naruto mendongak. "Kau paham kan betapa sayangnya Sasuke pada puteranya?"

Tangan Itachi terulur menggapai surai pirang Naruto. Agaknya Naruto tertegun saat merasakan tangan besar Itachi mengelus kepalanya.

"Tolong bertahanlah dengan Sasuke. Aku yakin ia sudah sebegitu percayanya padamu hingga memperbolehkan kau terus bersama Yuusuke." Itachi tersenyum. Ia terus mengelus kepala Naruto, layaknya kakak yang begitu sayang pada adiknya. "Aku juga yakin ia mencintaimu, ia begitu memerhatikanmu. Bahkan begitu khawatir saat kau cueki. Hahaha, dia sampai menelepon ibu demi tahu keadaanmu."

SafirNaruto membesar. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Semburat merah muda mulai menyapu apel pipinya. Benarkah? Apakah benar apa yang dikatakan Itachi? Mata bulat itu berkaca-kaca, senang. Itachi sendiri makin mengelus kepala pirang itu saat melihat ekspresi yang di keluarkan Naruto. Senyum pria berambut panjang itu makin lebar dibuatnya.

"Sasuke, kita duduk disana ya? Ah, Itachi- _nii-san_!" suara cempreng wanita terdengar.

Naruto dan Itachi menoleh. Tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka nampaklah Sasuke dan Sakura. Keempatnya saling pandang. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi tak suka kala melihat tangan Itachi yang masih betengger di kepala Naruto. Naruto yang sadar kemana fokus Sasuke, langsung menepis tangan Itachi –yang sontak membuat Itachi kaget sekaligus bingung.

"A, Sa-Sasuke-…"

"Itachi- _nii-san_ , apa kabar? Ehehe aku minta ditemani Sasuke makan siang, boleh kami bergabung?" suara Sakura yang lebih keras jelas menenggelamkan gumaman Naruto. Sakura mendekat kearah tempat duduk mereka sambil terus memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Ah silahkan, apa kabar, Sakura? Bagaimana kandunganmu?" tanya Itachi ramah. Ia berdiri dan menarikkan kursi untuk Sakura.

"Baik! Ehehe, sedang masa mengidam, dan Sasuke sangat bertanggung jawab." Jawab Sakura dengan masih berdiri memeluk lengan Sasuke.

Mengandung? Bertanggung jawab? Apa maksud wanita pink ini? Naruto bingung sendiri. Dadanya ngilu kala melihat Sasuke yang pasrah saja lengannya dipeluk-peluk. Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya risih, namun apa mau dikata, ia tidak sanggup marah-marah pada ibu hamil. Apalagi sahabatnya sendiri.

"Sasuke, habis ini temani aku membeli _pudding_ di depan sana ya?" pinta Sakura. Ia kini menarik lengan Sasuke agar duduk disebelahnya.

"Sakura, aku harus kembali ke kantor,"

"Ayolah Sasuke~" Sakura merajuk mengayun-ayunkan lengan Sasuke.

Pandangan Naruto agaknya memburam oleh airmata. Ah, ia kesal. Ia kesal melihat interaksi Sasuke dan wanita itu. Apa sih maksud mereka? Mau pamer kemesraan? Kenapa harus dihadapannya? _Puzzle_ cinta yang tadi mulai tersusun untuk Sasuke, kini satu persatu terlepas. Tergantikan dengan bagian-bagian kecewa. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, ia takut ada yang sadar kalau matanya sudah berlinang.

"Ya, ya Sasuke~"

Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto. Wajah itu, ekspresinya terlihat tidak nyaman. Dan itu membuat Sasuke entah kenapa juga merasa tidak nyaman. "Hentikan Sakura,"

"Tidak mau, sebelum kau bilang iya!"

"Hahh, terserahlah."

"Bilang iya!"

"Hn."

"Ayo, bilang iya~"

"Hnnn."

"Sasuke, keras kepala seka-.."

GREEK!

Suara kursi yang digeret keras menghentikan ocehan Sakura. Itachi, Sasuke, dan Sakura kaget melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Naruto, ada ap-.."

"Maaf Itachi- _nii-san_ , aku masih ada kelas. Ini aku bayar bagianku." Naruto mengeluarkan uang untuk memmbayar makanannya, "Aku permisi." Dan ia melenggang cepat keluar.

"Oi, Naruto!" Itachi berusaha memanggil. Ia berdiri guna mengejarnya, namun ternyata gerakannya masih kalah cepat dari sang adik yang kini melesat mengejar Naruto.

"Eh, Sasuke, kau mau kemana?"

"Maaf Sakura, kau minta temani Itachi saja." Jawab Sasuke sambil berteriak tanpa menghentikan langkah cepatnya.

Meninggalkan Sakura dan Itachi yang memandang bingung. Beberapa detik saja. Ya, karena setelahnya mereka saling pandang, Sakura lalu mengeluarkan ponsel layar sentuhnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Halo, Yuu- _chan_ , sesuai rencana."

Ho-ho, dua domba yang tengah jatuh cinta sudah masuk perangkap.

.

.

.

Sasuke berlari mengejar Naruto. Sial, cantik-cantik begitu larinya cepat juga. Naruto masuk ke kerumunan orang. Bisa gawat kalau ia sampai menghilang. Sasuke akhirnya sadar apa yang membuat Naruto beranjak tadi. Dan alasan itu tidak bisa Sasuke biarkan begitu saja. Kesalahpahaman itu bisa berujung fatal kalau tidak diluruskan. Sudah cukup ia dicueki Naruto berhari-hari.

Ia dan Naruto memang tidak banyak berinteraksi, hanya sekedar mengobrol seperlunya seperti menyuruhnya makan atau membangunkan Yuusuke. Ia sendiri juga mengakui kalau akhir-akhir ini menghindari Naruto. Pasalnya ia masih bingung dengan konklusiny, tentang alasan kenapa Naruto menangis saat melihat dirinya bersama Sakura. Ya, ia ingin mengetes, apakah Naruto benar cemburu. Jadilah ia mencoba menghindar guna melihat respon yang diberikan. Apakah Naruto akan merindukannya –dia sangat mengharapkan ini, atau malah semakin menjauh. Namun nyatanya ia malah mendapat reaksi yang kedua. Naruto terlihat makin murung dan menjauh darinya. Seakan benci saat harus berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Apa yang terjadi kali ini membat Sasuke makin yakin –kalau tidak mau disebut terlalu percaya diri. Naruto sebenarnya menyukainya juga. Namun apa daya, dia masihlah remaja labil yang terlalu banyak menonton drama. Terlalu mudah terbawa perasaan tanpa dipikirkan matang-matang. Dan Sasuke sebagai sosok yang lebih tua bertanggung jawab menjadi penjelas.

"Naruto!" panggil Sasuke sambil berteriak.

Naruto masih terus berlari. Ia tak juga melambatkan laangkahnya walaupun tahu ada yang memanggil namanya. Ia sadar, itu pasti Sasuke, dan ia tidak ingin berhadapan dengan pria itu.

Namun agaknya sulit juga berlari cepat di tengah kerumunan. Ingat kalau ini alun-alun kota? Naruto seringkali menabrak orang-orang yang berjalan dan kena bentakkan. Tak beda jauh dengan Sasuke. Ia malah lebih ekstrim. Demi menggapai sang-calon-pasangan-hidup ia mendorong semua orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Hebatnya tidak ada yang protes. Bagaimana mau protes? Melihat tampang sangar sang bungsu Uchiha saja sudah seram.

"Naruto, berhenti!"

'Tidak akan!' batin Naruto, tetap berlari. Jujur, kakinya sudah mulai pegal. Tapi ia tidak mau kalau sampai tertangkap Sasuke. Ia… tidak mau ketahuan kalau air matanya kini sudah mengalir ke pipi.

Namun apa kata orang-orang kalau sampai seorang Sasuke Uchiha tidak berhasil mengejar sang pujaan hati. Ia yang di setiap _fanfiction_ pasti dijadikan tokoh _Seme_ superior, yang dengan segala kesempurnaannya mampu menguasai dunia ( _fanfiction_ ), yang selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan dengan hanya menjentikkan jari, masa harus gagal mengejar si pirang dalam cerita tak mutu begini? Sasuke #MenolakGagal.

Dengan sekuat kaki mampu berlari, Sasuke mempercepat langkah. Makin mendorong liar siapapun yang ada dihadapannya. Masa bodoh mereka jatuh, terkapar, guling-guling di aspal. Sasuke hanya ingin menggapai lengan kurus itu dan menghentikan adegan lari-lari ala sinetron ini. Syukurnya Tuhan sedang ada dipihaknya –lagipula penulis juga sudah lelah mengetik. Ia berhasil meyusul Naruto dan menggapai lengan itu, memutar tubuh ramping si tunggal Namikaze.

"Oi, bocah, sudah cukup adegan kejar-kejarannya." Ujar Sasuke dengan napas masih terengah. "Tatap aku, aku sedang berbicara padamu, bukannya patung."

Naruto mempertahankan wajahnya untuk menunduk, ia sadar kalau ia menghadap Sasuke, pria itu akan tahu kalau ia habis menangis.

Kesal, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti bicara pada si pirang sejenak. Kepalanya mengedar kearah sekitar. Ia mencari tempat yang cocok untuk bicara. Sekiranya ia juga tidak mau pembicaraan pribadinya jadi bahan tontonan gratis orang-orang yang lalu-lalang. Ia menemukan sebuah kursi taman, dan menarik lengan Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya pasrah. Ia sudah tidak punya tenaga, bahkan untuk berontak. Lelah. Batin dan otaknya lelah.

Setelah sampai di kursi taman yang dituju, Sasuke langsung mendudukkan tubuh Naruto. Ia sendiri ikut duduk sambil terus memegangi pundak pemuda itu. Ia menghela napas saat melihat Naruto masih enggan melihatnya. Ditariknya dagu Naruto kearahnya, dan ia akhirnya melihat, wajah _tan_ itu memerah dengan bekas genangan air mata di sepanjang pipi. Pemuda itu habis menangis.

Naruto sendiri terlambat menyadari kalau wajahnya diarahkan pada wajah Sasuke. Alhasil saat sadar, ia langsung menepis tangan Sasuke, keras.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Naruto diam. Ia memandang kedua sepatunya.

"Kenapa kau harus lari dari _café_ tadi?"

Masih diam. Tapi dari jemarinya yang dimainkan, bisa disimpulkan kalau Naruto gelisah.

"Kenapa, kau cemburu aku bersama Sakura tadi, hm?"

SKAK MAT! Tubuh Naruto agak berjengit. Matanya memandang liar pada tanah.

"Hahh, ini yang membuatku malas berurusan dengan bocah sepertimu."

Ada perasaan mencelos di hati Naruto saat Sasuke berkata begitu. Namun ia hanya mengernyitkan dahi tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya.

"Kenapa juga aku harus mengejarmu tadi. Membuat lelah saja. Sudah dikejar malah dicueki."

"…"

"Dasar bocah merepotkan."

Kalau ini dunia komik pasti sudah muncul persimpangan pembuluh darah di dahi Naruto.

"Harusnya tadi kubiarkan saja-…"

"Kalau begitu kembali saja pada wanitamu!" teriak Naruto.

Iya, Naruto berteriak pada muka Sasuke sambil berdiri. Wajah ayu itu merengut marah. Sasuke sendiri melongo kaget. Ia tak percaya akan dibentak begitu. Lagipula apa-apaan kalimat sinetron barusan? Jangan sampai Naruto minta dipulangkan pada orang tuanya juga, bisa kacau _ending_ cerita ini.

"Oi, bocah, duduk dan jelaskan pelan-pelan. Bukannya malah teriak begitu setelah mencuekiku."

Naruto menurut. Lucunya ia malah membuang muka sambil bersidekap, mengarahkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke. Tipikal _Uke tsundere_.

Kalau keadaannya tidak berat begini, Sasuke menjamin dirinya sudah memeluk si pirang karena gemas. Namun karena ia harus meluruskan semua benang kusut ini –sekaligus jaga imej di muka public, ia akhirnya mengambil napas dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Upaya menurunkan nafsu setan.

"Jelaskan, kenapa kau lari?"

"Hanya ingin lari."

"Jangan jadi remaja labil begitu, ingat usia mu sudah 21."

Diam sebentar. Kalau jeli bisa dilihat kalau Naruto kembali gelisah. "Ha-habisnya…"

"'Habisnya'?"

"K-kau menyebalkan!"

"Hah?" kesal tak mampu dibendung. Namun apa daya, Sasuke tidak mungkin menempeleng pemuda dihadapannya. Salah-salah sebelum menikah sudah kena tuduhan KDRT. "Jelaskan dengan rinci, _Dobe_."

"Aku tidak bodoh, om-om brengsek!"

"Kalau begitu bicara yang jelas!" nada suara Sasuke akhirnya meninggi juga. "Lagipula mananya yang 'om-om brengsek'? Salahku apa padamu?"

"K-kau bermesraan dengan wanita pink tadi, itu salahmu!" jelas Naruto dengan menunjuk Sasuke, tidak sopan.

"Bermesraan?"

"Tidak usah menyangkal!"

Astaga, Tuhan, beri Sasuke kesabaran. Mananya yang menyangkal? Ia memang tidak bermesraan dengan Sakura. Nyatanya kan ia sedang diperbudak oleh ibu hamil itu. Oh, iya, Sasuke lupa kalau Naruto sedang cemburu.

"Dengar, Naruto. Wanita tadi namanya Sakura-…"

"Aku tidak tanya namanya!"

Elus dada, "ya, aku hanya memberitahu. Dia sahabatku dari SMA." Sasuke Berhenti bcara guna melihat reaksi Naruto. Namun nampaknya Naruto masih tidak mau peduli.

"Ia sedang hamil. Tadi ia memaksaku untuk menemaninya makan di _café_ tadi karena ia bilang ia mengidam _Hamburger_ disana. Aku tidak sanggup menolak, jadi ya kutemani."

"Huh, harusnya kau urusi saja istrimu itu, bukan malah lelah mengejarku." Ucap Naruto ketus.

Ha-ha-ha, cemburu membuat bodoh pemuda ini, "Aku belum menikah Naruto,"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau yang repot-repot mengurusinya yang sedang mengidam?"

'PROTES PADA SUAMINYA SANA!' "Suaminya sedang sibuk, dan hanya aku yang ada disekitarnya saat itu."

Naruto terlihat mulai melunak. Ia mulai mau menoleh pada Sasuke. Tapi, "Lalu kenapa harus peluk-peluk segala? Waktu di taman juga begitu. Kenapa Sakura- _san_ manja sekali padamu? Kau juga biasa saja menanggapinya,"

"Justru karena sudah biasa. Aku sendiri sudah lelah harus mendorong mukanya karena _gerah_ dengan tingkahnya."

"Apa?! Jadi kau biasa mendorong wajah Sakura- _san_? Kau itu tiran sekali! Beraninya kasar pada ibu hamil."

"JADI KAU MAUNYA BAGAIMANA?!" astaga, bisa hipertensi Sasuke lama-lama.

"Ya-ya jangan kasar-kasar!" balas Naruto tak kalah keras. "Tapi, jangan sampai terlihat bermesraan juga." Kalau yang ini suaranya mulai memelan, hampir berbisik.

Wuuush, panah _cupid_ menancap di dada Sasuke. 'Ya Tuhan, tolong percepat pernikahanku dengan bocah ini.' Doa Sasuke.

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelahnya. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Naruto yang sibuk mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang bertingkah seperti gadis _tsundere,_ dan Sasuke yang sibuk memikirkan tanggal pernikahan yang tepat dan memberi hoki.

Lama. Bahkan jadi membosankan. Apalagi untuk yang menonton. Ya, tanpa keduanya sadari ada sosok yang menonton adegan roman picisan mereka. Adalah Itachi, Sakura, Yuusuke dan Mikoto yang bersembunyi dibalik tanaman pagar tidak jauh darii tempat perkara. Dua diantaranya menggunakan teropong binokular (Sakura dan Mikoto), dan Itachi merekam dengan _Handycam_. Yuusuke melihat dari _Handycam_.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan sih? Lama sekali iklannya." Gerutu Mikoto.

"Bibi benar, Sasuke itu kenapa malah senyum-senyum sendiri? Pasti berpikiran kotor!"

"Hush Sakura! Ada Yuusuke disini."

"Ah, maaf Bi."

Itachi hanya senyum tak enak sambil menutup telinga Yuusuke. Mereka bisa melihat kalau keduanya kembali berbicara. Dari gesturnya bisa terlihat kalau mereka adu argumen lagi. Namun kemudian terlihat Sasuke yang menahan kedua bahu si pirang. Entah apa yang dijelaskan Sasuke, namun akhirnya keduanya kembali tenang. Sasuke lalu beranjak berdiri di hadapan Naruto, membuat pemuda itu harus mendongak untuk tetap memerhatikannya.

"Lihat itu Bi, Sasuke mengeluaran sesuatu dari kantongnya."

"Mana?" kali ini yang menyahut adalah Itachi dan Mikoto, bersamaan.

Dari kejauhan, mereka melihat Sasuke berlutut di depan Naruto yang masih duduk di kursi taman. Tangannya menyodorkan sebuah kotak biru muda, yang dengan mudah ditebak kalau itu adalah cincin.

"Kyaaa, Naruto- _kun_ dilamar!" pekik Sakura.

"Kapan anak iu membeli cincin? Lagipula darimana dia tahu ukuran jari Naruto?" kali ini Itachi yang berkomentar, logis.

"Ibu yang memberitahu." Terjawab oleh Mikoto. Sisanya hanya ber-hoo ria.

"Astaga, wajah Naruto- _kun_ memerah! Manis sekali! Terimakasih Tuhan, Engkau berikan aku menantu sepertinya."

Dan dari kejauhan mereka berempat bisa melihat bagaimana Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, lalu dengan malu-malu memeluk leher Sasuke yang juga balas memeluk. Mereka tidak memerdulikan pandangan heran orang-orang yang lalu-lalang. Mikoto dan Sakura saling berpelukan, haru. Sedangkan Itachi sibuk mengusap air mata, bersyukur akhirnya sang adik menemukan pujaan hatinya.

Yuusuke? Ia tersenyum bangga, kala misi yang ia jalankan telah berhasil sesuai rencana. Tak ada yang tahu, bahkan ide membeli cincin untuk Naruto pun adalah ide Yuusuke kepada sang Papa. Ia dengan polosnya menelepon sang Papa, merengek mengatakan ingin sang Mama menggunakan cincin seperti Bibi Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang sang Papa langsung mengabulkan. Sasuke tak pernah menyangka kalau cincin yang ia beli bisa langsung ia berikan di waktu dekat, dengan adegan yang seromantis itu.

"Misi selanjutnya, Yuu mau minta adik, ah~"

Tiga pasang mata melebar, menoleh cepat kearah si cilik Uchiha, kaget bukan main. Mampus, bagaimana caranya nanti Naruto bisa hamil?

.

.

.

Tamat.

A/N:

A.. ahahaha… apa ini? Plot sinetron. Tidak ada klimaks pun. Lama pula _update_ ni Maaf... Khilaf dia. Balas dendam. Ngetik Spartan seharian. Jarinya kalap sampai tembus 10.000 langkah. Maaf juga lama bisa _upload_. Sebenarnya ini kerangkanya sudah selesai dari bulan lalu, tapi ya tugas, kemalasan, dan _hectic_ mau UAS yang buat saya tak lanjutkan.

Sebenarnya ada niat mau potong bagian ini jadi dua chapter. Tapi saya sudah kapok PHP sama kalian. Sudah niat 2shot nanti malah melar jadi lima. Ya saya niat bikin epilognya. Gak banyak kok, 2k tak sampai mungkin. Tapi ya pisah chapter saja lah bagian epilog nya.

Kabar gembira untuk kita semua…. SAYA NIAT BUAT SEKUELNYA YEEEY~ enggak deng, niat saya ya sebatas niat *ditimpuk* Di otak saya saja kerangkanya masih sepotong-sepotong. Sudahlah saya mabok.

Terimakasih kepada:

Zora Fujoshi, **choikim1310** , Kucing manis, **Aiko Vallery** , humusemeuke, **mifta cinya** , Novalia Airis, **SNlop** , liaajah, **gyumin4ever** , Arum Junnie, **onyx sky** , Harpaariry, **Jongin48** , Onyx Blue, **Beautiful Garnet** , Meli793, **echaWiratanu** , dll.

…yang sudah me-review. Dan kepada kalian yang sudah membaca dan menunggu Fanfict ini, berhasil dilanjutkan juga karena kalian *tebar roti manis*. Maaf kalau ceritanya tidak memuaskan, dan aura cintanya tidak pol. SasuNaru sudah jadi keluarga masa kini (lol). Maaf saya tak bisa balas review satu-satu karena ya… jemari ini sudah lelah. Tapi saya cinta kalian! Dadah~


	4. Epilog: Hanya Satu Pintaku

Yuusuke's Mission –Looking for Mama-

By: Ame Pan

Genre:

Family, Drama, Humor

Rate: T

Character:

Naruto Uzumaki as Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha as Sasuke Uchiha, OC as Yuusuke Uchiha, etc.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

OC Yuusuke Uchiha © Ame Pan

OC Nobuki © Ame Pan

Keterangan: tanda […] berarti tulisan milik Yuusuke. Huruf bercetak _miring_ berarti flashback

.

.

.

 **Bagian Epilog: Hanya Satu Pintaku**

Musim gugur sudah tiba. Angin dingin sudah mulai berhembus dari balik pohon-pohon yang tak berdaun. Langit lebih sering mendung, membuat siapapun enggan bahkan untuk keluar dari seliimutnya. Walaupun jalanan masih terbilang ramai, namun semangat orang yang berlalu-lalang mulai memudar. Ya, semangat yang tersisa adalah semangat menyambut datangnya liburan musim dingin.

Disebuah apartemen yang berada di lantai tujuh, spesifiknya disebuah kamar tidur, terdapat seorang bocah usia lima tahun yang tertidur pulas di sebuah kasur ukuran _king size_. Ia tidur dengan posisi terlentang yang terkesan sembarangan, tipikal posisi tidur anak kecil. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah pensil dan di sebelah kepalanya terdapat sebuah buku berukuran sedang yang terbuka. Buku itu penuh coretan berupa tulisan dengan _style_ yang terbilang lumayan untuk ukuran tulisan anak usia lima tahun.

Angin berhembus dari pintu besar yang menghubungkan kamar dengan balkon. Mengibarkan tirai kain merah tebal yang melapisi pintu kaca tersebut. Membuat lembar demi lembar buku di sebelah kepala anak itu terus membalik hingga ke halaman paling awal. Tulisan yang terdapat pada halaman awal itu berupa "Yuusuke" dan "kelas Matahari". Dengan itu dapat disimpulkan kalau pemilik sang buku adalah bocah bernama Yuusuke. Hembusan berikutnya tertiup masuk ke kamar itu lagi. Membuat bocah yang tengah tidur tadi merasa tak nyaman karena kedinginan. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya kearah sang buku terletak. Tangan mungilnya tak sengaja menyengol buku itu dan membalikkan halamannya. Tulisan dengan _style_ anak kecil yang baru belajar menulis terpampang pada halaman itu.

[Senin, bulan Maret: Hari ini Yuu dapat kue dari ibu. Teman-teman kelas Matahari kasih bunga. Yuu ulang tahun. Terimakasih.]

 _"Ayo semuanya, ucapkan selamat ulangtahun pada Yuusuke!" seorang wanita paruh baya menggiring beberapa anak unuk mengelilingi seorang anak bersurai hitam yang kini tengah duduk dihadapan kue kecil yang sudah dipasangi lilin._

 _Anak itu ulang tahun. Dan ia makin berbinar kala kini dihadapannya teman-teman panti asuhan memberinya bertangkai-tangkai bunga. Berbagai macam bunga. Cantik. Dan ia bahagia._

" _Selamat ulang tahun sayang." Ujar wanita itu setelah anak-anak yang diasuhnya sudah memberikan Yuusuke bunga semua._

" _Terimakasih. Yuu sayang ibu!" Yuusuke melompat memeluk sang ibu panti. Sang ibu membalas pelukkan itu dengan hangat._

" _Ahahaha, kalau teman-teman bagaimana?"_

 _Kepala Yuusuke mengedar, memerhatikan semua teman-temannya –yang kebanyakan sudah fokus pada kegiatannya masing-masing. "Iya, sayang juga." Lalu ia makin menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya pada sang ibu._

[Kamis, bulan Maret: Yuu jatuh dari ayunan tapi tidak menangis. Ibu kasih Yuu permen. Senang lagi. Tapi satu permennya jatuh. Tidak apa-apa.]

 _"Ibuuu, Yuusuke jatuh!" suara cempreng anak perempuan menggema di rumah paanti asuhan mungil itu._

 _Sang ibu panti asuhan memandang panik asal suara yang kini berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya. Ia menangkap tubuh gadis kecil itu kala yang bersangkutan langsung menubruknya._

" _Ada apa Ino?" suara lembut dan berwibawanya membuat si gadis kecil mendongak._

" _Yuu jatuh! Yuu jatuuuh!"_

" _Ayo, kita bantu Yuusuke." Ajak wanita itu. Tangannya yang lebih besar digenggam dan ditarik, guna menuntun dan memberitahu lokasi kejadian._

 _Saat sampai di tempat yang dituju, keduanya melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang duduk terdiam di dekat ayunan, memerhatikan lututnya yang berdarah. Kedua tangannya mengambang di sekitar kakinya, tak berani menyentuh bagian kakinya sama sekali._

" _Yuusuke!" anak itu menoleh. Ia melihat sang ibu dan teman perempuannya menghampiri._

" _Ibu, Yuu jatuh." Ucap anak laki-laki itu_

" _Aduh, berdarah. Sakit tidak?"_

" _Iya, sakit. Tadi Yuu ayun-ayun cepat, lalu 'bruk!' jatuh." Jelas anak laki-laki itu._

 _Sang ibu agaknya geli dan kurang paham dengan penjelasan singkat si anak. Namun bagaimanapun juga usahanya harus di apresiasi toh? Ia merogoh saku apronnya. Dari sana ia keluarkan dua buah_ lollipop _, lalu ia sodorkan pada si bocah laki-laki._

" _Ini untuk Yuu karena pintar tidak menangis. Yuusuke kuat ya?"_

 _Mata hitam bulat Yuusuke berbinar melihat dua_ lollipop _berbungkus warna-warni tersebut. Ia menyambar dua_ lollipop _itu dan langsung membuka salah satunya._

" _Ino mau juga!" gadis kecil yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri melihat, mulai menghampiri Yuusuke dan sang ibu. Ia merebut permen yang sudah dibuka Yuusuke. Namun naas, karenanya permen itu justru jatuh ketanah. Dua anak itu hanya diam menatap permen yang sudah tertutupi pasir itu._

" _Ahahaha, tidak apa-apa, ibu masih punya banyak. Sekarang kita masuk yuk? Ino mau bantu ibu, sembuhkan luka Yuusuke?"_

 _Gadis kecil itu mengangguk semangat. Sang ibu lalu menggendong Yuusuke dan keduanya masuk ke panti._

Angin kembali berhembus. Kali ini terasa makin keras. Tubuh mungil yang tengah tertidur itu makin meringkuk. Beberapa lembar dari buku berukuran sedang itu tertiup, membalik dengan liar. Hingga berhenti di sebuah halaman kala angin tak lagi mendorongnya. Menampilkan deretan tulisan yang sudah lebih rapi dari sebelumnya.

[Rabu, 4 April, 20xx: hari ini Yuu melihat mobil hitam di depan panti. Dari sana keluar paman tampan. Ibu berbicara dengannya. Kami dikenalkan padanya. Namanya paman Sasuke. Seram, paman Sasuke melotot kearah kami. Sorenya paman itu pulang setelah berbicara dengan ibu.]

[Sabtu, 7 April, 20xx: paman Sasuke datang lagi. Dia bawa _pizza_ daging dan keju. Enak. Paman Sasuke kasih Yuu permen, tapi teman-teman tidak. Ini rahasia Yuu dengan paman Sasuke.]

[Selasa, 10 April, 20xx: hari ini ibu memanggil Yuu kekantor ibu. Disana ada paman Sasuke juga. Yuu diajak pergi ke taman bermain, tapi teman-teman tidak. Rahasia Yuu dengan paman Sasuke lagi.]

[Selasa, 10 April, 20xx: tadi Yuu ke taman bermain dengan paman Sasuke. Seru, Yuu main macam-macam. Tapi Yuu sedih, disana banyak yang pergi dengan Mama dan Papa. Yuu juga mau punya Mama dan Papa.]

 _Sasuke Uchiha, pria mapan itu secara rutin selalu datang ke Panti Asuhan yang sering disebut Kelas Matahari itu. Ia menginginkan anak, namun ia tidak ingin menikah. Merepotkan, menurutnya. Hari ini sudah yang kesekian kali ia berkunjung. Begitu banyak anak yang ia lihat disana. Jujur, walaupun ia menyukai anak-anak bukan berarti ia akan mengadopsi semuanya kan? Alhasil ia harus memilih salah satunya. Diantara semua anak di Kelas Matahari itu, ada satu anak yang begitu membuatnya tertarik._

" _Anak itu, namanya Yuusuke. Ia anak yang ceria dan jarang menangis. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur saya belum pernah melihatnya menangis," jelas sang Ibu panti sambil menunjuk seorang anak kisaran usia tiga tahun yang tengah asyik memerhatikan teman-temannya bermain susun balok._

 _Sasuke memerhatikan anak itu. Warna rambut, kulit dan mata nya entah kenapa mirip dengan miliknya._

 _"Anak itu… sebenarnya saya sendiri agak sayang kalau tuan sampai memilih ia." Sasuke menoleh pada ibu panti, "Yuusuke saya temukan di depan pintu panti asuhan ini saat ia masih bayi. Saya tidak tahu pasti usianya saat itu, namun dari besar fisiknya saya kira-kira sekitar enam bulan. Benar-benar usia yang masih membutuhkan sosok ibu, bukan?"_

 _Sasuke tertegun mendengarnya. Ia kembali memerhatikan Yuusuke yang kali ini sudah ikut bermain._

 _"Ia anak yang penurut, tidak pernah usil. Padahal kalau anak usianya sekarang pasti sedang daam fase 'penasaran' kan? Ahahaha, tapi ia begitu tenang. Terlampau tenang." Suara ibu panti makin mengecil._

 _Mata Sasuke tak bisa lepas dari mereka, terutama Yuusuke. Sasuke sadar betul alasan anak-anak itu bisa ada di tempat ini adalah karena orang tua mereka sengaja maupun tidak sengaja menelantarkan mereka. Agaknya ia tahu dan paham rasanya tidak ada orang tua sekitar kala masih kecil. Orang tuanya termasuk orang yang gila bekerja. Kakaknya sendiri tidak bisa terus-terusan bermain dengannya, ia juga harus fokus pada dunia pendidikannya. Alhasil Sasuke kecil lebih sering bersama para pembantu dan pengasuh. Kini ia melihat seorang anak yang begitu mirip dengannya waktu kecil. Bahkan anak itu mengalami hidup yang lebih kejam. Ia tidak mau masa lalunya harus dirasakan sang anak._

 _"Bolehkah?" ujar Sasuke setelah beberapa menit diam memerhatikan sekumpulan anak-anak panti asuhan._

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Bolehkah saya mengadopsi Yuusuke, kalau begitu?"_

 _Sang ibu panti asuhan menoleh pada sekumpulan anak-anak itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Berat juga mengetahui ia akan kehilangan salah satu anaknya. Tapi, Yuusuke kecilnya akan mendapatkan apa yang ia impikan. Setidaknya seorang Papa akan ia dapatkan._

 _"Sasuke-_ san _, boleh saya minta satu hal pada anda?"_

 _Sasuke diam mendengarkan._

 _"Tolong bahagiakan Yuusuke. Ia anak yang baik, saya yakin ia tidak akan membuat anda kecewa. Tolong rawat ia. Kalau anda sampai bosan atau kesulitan mengurusinya, tolong kembalikan saja ia ke panti asuhan ini. Saya janji akan mengembalikan uang anda." Mata teduh sang ibu panti berembun._

 _Sasuke tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Inilah kasih sayang seorang ibu. Walaupun anak yang ia perjuangkan bahkan bukan anak kandungnya, ia tetap tak rela kala anaknya akan dirawat orang lain. Sasuke mengangguk mahfum. Tak perlu disuruh pun ia pasti akan merawat bocah kecil itu._

 _"Saya mengerti." Ujar Sasuke._

 _"Syukurlah, Yuusuke sepertinya akan mendapatkan Papa yang begitu sayang padanya."_

 _"Saya masih akan jadi Papa yang amatir." Ujar Sasuke sambil tertawa._

 _"Ah, Sasuke-_ san _,"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Ada baiknya kalau anda juga memberikan Yuusuke Mama, loh. Ya, anda mengertikan, sosok paling dibutuhkan seorang anak adalah ibu." Sasuke menggangguk. "Tapi, bukan berarti anda bisa melamar saya loh ya~"_

 _Agaknya setitik keringat mengalir di dahi Sasuke. Ia hanya tertawa kaku. "Untuk itu, sepertinya saya butuh berpikir panjang." Dan keduanya tertawa._

 _Mereka tak sadar ada sepasang kelereng hitam yang memerhatikan percakapan mereka dengan tatapan penasaran. Dua mata bulat besar yang penuh dengan keingintahuan. Ia pun tersenyum melihat sang ibu yang tertawa bahagia dengan sang paman. Ia entah kenapa sangat mengagumi sang paman tampan. Sosok Papa idaman, pikirnya. Ah, Tuhan Maha Adil pada semua umatnya._

Pintu mahoni besar itu terbuka perlahan. Sesosok kepala pirang melongok ke dalam kamar. Mata safir-nya mengedar ke penjuru ruangan, lalu tertuju pada sosok mungil yang meringkuk di ranjang. Ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya kala melihat sosok itu menggeliat tak nyaman. Tanpa buang waktu ia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kaca yang menghubungkan kamar dengan balkon. Ditutupnya pintu itu, ia lalu berjalan anggun kearah ranjang.

Rambut hitam tebal itu diusapnya. Uchiha cilik yang kini menyandang status sebagai puteranya itu perlahan membuka mata kala ia merasakan hangat di kepalanya. Ia mengerjap demi mendapatkan pandangan yang lebih jelas. Di hadapannya ada bidadari pirang yang tersenyum lembut. Ah, bukan. Ini sih bidadara. Ya, Mama-nya seorang pemuda. Tak apa, ia puas.

"Mama,"

"Maaf ya, Mama membangunkan Yuu." Kepala bersurai hitam itu menggeleng.

Yuusuke bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia mengusap matanya yang berair. "Mama, Yuu lapar."

Sang Mama tertawa pelan, "baiklah, ayo turun. Tadi Mama buatkan biskuit cokelat kesukaan Yuu."

Kelereng hitam itu berbinar. Pekikan 'hore' tak luput dari pendengaran. Tubuh ringan Yuusuke menubruk tubuh sang Mama, memeluknya erat dengan lantunan kata 'terimakasih' yang berulang-ulang. Tak buang waktu si kecil Yuusuke langsung turun dari ranjang dan berlari menuju lantai satu, menuju dapur.

Naruto tak sanggup menahan tawa kala menyaksikan tingkah anaknya. Ia akan menyusul Yuusuke kala matanya menangkap sebuah buku yang halamannya tengah terbuka. Diambilnya buku itu. Rentetan tulisan acak-acakan membuat Naruto sadar kalau buku itu milik Yuusuke. Dengan iseng dan tingkat _kepo_ -nya yang (seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya) sangat tinggi, ia mulai membalik halaman demi halaman dan membacanya.

Kelereng safirnya tertuju pada sebuah tanggal yang ia kenal betul. Tulisan khas anak kecil memenuhi satu halaman.

[Jumat. 10 Juli 20xx: hari ini Papa dan Mama menikah! Yuu senang sekali. Dengan begini Yuu punya Papa dan Mama, lengkap. Halaman belakang rumah besar jadi penuh bunga dan kursi. Semuanya putih. Papa dan Mama pakai jas putih juga. Ada Kakek, Nenek, Paman Itachi, Nenek Kushina, dan Kakek ganteng…]

Naruto tertawa kala mengerti bahwa yang dimaksud Kakek Ganteng adalah ayahnya. Ya, salahkan wajah sang Ayah yang masih terbilang _baby-face_ di usia nya yang sudah menginjak hampir lima puluh.

[…semuanya berdandan. Yuu pakai jas hitam. Yuu jadi ganteng kata Nenek Kushina. Ada Bibi Sakura dan Paman Lee juga. Semuanya senang. Ada kue besar untuk Papa dan Mama. Yuu bantu potong, lalu disuapi Mama. Enaaak!]

 _Halaman belakang kediaman utama Uchiha disulap jadi sebuah pesta pernikahan ala_ Garden Party _._ _Ya, Sasuke dan Naruto akhirnya menikah. Setelah pemilihan tanggal yang cukup seru (baca: ricuh) akhirnya diputuskanlah bahwa mereka menikah di tanggal 10 Juli. Gabungan dari tanggal lahir Naruto dan bulan lahir Sasuke. Awalnya Mikoto bersikeras mengadakan pernikahan pada bulan Juni. Ya, impiannya melihat sang menantu memakai gaun pengantin dan menjadi seorang_ June's Bride. _Namun apa daya, selain tanggal ditolak, keinginannya untuk melihat Naruto memakai gaun pun sirna. Naruto bersumpah tidak akan menikah kalau ia tidak pakai jas. Ya sudahlah…_

 _Undangan yang hadir tidaklah banyak. Hanya dari pihak keluarga dan teman-teman dekat Naruto dan Sasuke. Semua yang hadir begitu terkagum kala tiba waktunya Naruto datang dan berjalan di_ Aisle* _dalam gandengan sang Ayah. Ia terbalut dalam jas putih dengan tudung pendek putih hampir transparan menutupi wajahnya. Langkahnya pelan menyusuri karpet merah itu. Yuusuke menuntun jalannya Naruto dan sang Kakek sambil menyebar kelopak bunga mawar dari keranjang kecil yang ia tenteng. Semua undangan menatap takjub pada keanggunan Naruto, bahkan ketika ia menggunakan jas, bukannya gaun._

 _Langkah Naruto yang begitu pelan nan anggun agaknya membuat Sasuke gugup di ujung sana. Ia yang sejak awal sudah menahan napas takjub melihat munculnya sang calon pengantin, kini dibuat makin sulit bernapas kala sang pujaan hati sudah di depannya. Minato melepas lengan sang putera agak berat. Wajah berwibawanya menampakkan senyum bahagia dan haru. Naruto sendiri menahan air matanya kala ia mulai melepas rangkulannnya pada lengan sang Ayah. Ia menatap manik safir kembar yang identik dengan miliknya itu, menyalurkan pandangan 'terimakasih' atas segala kasih sayang dan perlindungan yang telah beliau berikan padanya._

 _Kini Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri berdampingan. Di hadapan mereka ada seorang pendeta yang siap menjadi pemandu sumpah mereka. Kata demi kata yang menjadi sumpah sehidup-semati itupun terucap dari bibir Naruto dan Sasuke. Semua undangan yang menjadi saksi menatap bahagia pada keduanya. Tak ada yang menyangka, dua insan yang tak pernah mengenal sebelumnya itu, yang pertemuannya penuh dengan drama layaknya sinetron, yang dipersatukan oleh seorang anak berusia lima tahun itu akhirnya benar-benar menikah. Dalam sebuah ciuman manis yang panjang mereka mengikat janji, bertukar sumpah dalam kasih Tuhan. Senyum bahagia tak luput dari paras sempurna mereka. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah ayu Naruto, membuat Sasuke sekali lagi menahan napas. Ah, tak ada sesal dalam pilihannya. Ia bersumpah akan bersama pemuda ini selamanya. Hidup bahagia bertiga bersama putera semata wayangnya apapun yang terjadi._

 _Mata bulat Yuusuke berbinar senang. Ia yang duduk dipangkuan Mikoto bergerak-gerak tak sabar ingin memeluk kedua orang tuanya. Kala keduanya akhirnya berbalik –dan sang pendeta kembali ke tempat duduknya- ia sontak berlari kearah Sasuke dan Naruto, melompat kepelukan keduanya. Untunglah Naruto sigap menangkapnya. Ketiganya berpelukkan dan tertawa._

Naruto tersenyum kala mengingat pernikahannya dua bulan lalu. Tak begitu meriah namun cukup untuk masuk ke ingatan jangka panjangnya. Ia tertawa mengingat Kiba yang memeluknya sambil menangis. Ia kesal karena akhirnya Nauto menikah duluan. Syukurnya Kiba bukan tipe manusia 'ember' yang akan menyebar berita pernikahannya ke seluruh civitas kampus. Huft, amanlah. Pada saat pelemparan bunga, Naruto tidak melemparnya, melainkan memberikan buket bunganya secara pribadi pada Kiba disaksikan oleh seluruh undangan. Hahaha, Naruto masih ingat bagaimana merahnya wajah Kiba kala ia yang masih _cengok_ menerima bunga, dirangkul oleh Shikamaru yang berdiri disebelahnya –dan hal ini masih dotonton oleh para undangan yang lain, Mikoto bahkan ikut menyoraki.

Ia kembali membaca buku milik Yuusuke. Masih pada halaman yang sama, dan masih di tanggal yang sama.

[Terimakasih Tuhan, permohonan Yuu sudah terkabul. Sekarang keluarga Yuu sudah lengkap, ada Papa dan Mama. Sekarang Yuu tidak akan iri lagi kalau pergi jalan-jalan. Yuu akan gandeng tangan Papa dan Mama kemanapun Yuu pergi jalan-jalan,]

Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca, ia terharu. Dalam hati ia juga berterimakasih pada Tuhan yang mengizinkan ia mempunyai keluarga yang utuh walaupun dengan susunan yang tidak biasa. Ia mengecup lembar buku milik Yuusuke tersebut,

"Terimakasih juga untuk Yuu, Mama sangat sayang padamu. Mama janji akan menjadi Mama yang terbaik untukmu." Bisik Naruto.

Ia kembali membaca dengan senyuman masih bertengger manis di wajahnya. Hingga matanya menangkap satu kalimat yang ditulis diujung halaman dengan spasi yang cukup panjang dari paragraf sebelumnya.

[Sekarang Yuu mau mohon, Tuhan tolong berikan Yuu adik ya? Pliiiiiss!]

Naruto diam. Tubuhnya kaku membeku. Rasa-rasanya angin musim gugur tidak sedingin ini. Ia menyesal sudah membaca diam-diam buku harian anaknya. Tuhan, Naruto kapok sudah _kepo._ Sumpah, tadi Naruto hanya _kepo._ Tolong hapuskanlah ingatanku tentang buku harian ini, pliiiiiis!

"Mama, lihat Ma, Papa pulang cepat!" suara cempreng khas anak kecil memenuhi telinga Naruto. Pintu kamar dibuka lebar, bersamaan dengan masuknya Yuusuke yang menarik sang Papa.

Tidak, kenapa dua Uchiha itu harus muncul sekarang? Ah, lupa, dia kan juga Uchiha. Argh, tapi kenapa harus Kau munculkan disaat yang kurang tepat begini, Tuhan!

"Mama kenapa diam saja?" tanya Yuusuke yang masih menarik sang Papa mendekat pada Naruto. "Ah, itu kan punya Yuu!" panik Yuusuke saat sadar ditangan sang Mama ada buku miliknya. Ia langsung merebut buku itu dari tangan Naruto. Namun tenyata ada tangan jahil lain yang merebutnya lebih cepat.

"Hoo, Yuusuke senang menulis buku harian ya?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi buku itu.

"Ih, Papa, kembalikan! Sini, Pa, itu punya Yuu!" Ujar Yuusuke dengan tubuh yang melompat-lompat berusaha mengambil kembali bukunya.

"Nanti dulu. Biar Papa baca dulu baru nanti dikembalikan."

"JANGAN!" pekik Yuusuke dan Naruto kompak. Yuusuke agaknya heran juga menemukan sang Mama tak kalah paniknya dengan dirinya.

"Jangan dibaca! T-tidak baik melanggar privasi orang, Sasuke." Ujar Naruto sambil ikut berusaha merebut buku tersebut. Namun apa daya, tingginya tak memadai untuk bisa menggapai buku itu di ujung tangan Sasuke.

"Kenapa sih? Toh, kau juga sudah baca, kan?" bela Sasuke.

Naruto makin panik, "Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku kan Mama-nya! Ini harus jadi rahasiaku dengan Yuusuke." Yuusuke memandang takjub. Hoho Mama ada dipihaknya.

"Nais, Mama." Ucap Yuusuke dengan acugan jempol, mantap. Bermaksud mengatakan ' _Nice_ , Mama' namun apadaya masih lima tahun.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hoo, begitu, jadi Papa tidak diajak ya?" ujar Sasuke sebelum akhirnya berkilah dari gapaian tangan Naruto. Ia membuka acak buku harian itu. Namun Tuhan dan takdirnya sepertinya berada di pihak Sasuke kali ini. Halaman yang terbuka adalah halaman yang sama dengan yang dibaca Naruto terakhir kali. Entah bagaimana mata Sasuke juga langsung fokus pada kaliamat terakhir yang terpisah dari tulisan yang lain. Tepatnya kalimat Yuusuke minta adik.

Senyum imbisil tumbuh di wajah tampan sang kepala keluarga. Naruto yang melihatnya pucat seketika. Ia mundur perlahan. Yuusuke yang ikutan panik malah memeluk pinggang Naruto –yang dibalas peluk juga oleh Naruto.

"Ah, Yuusuke, Papa baru saja diberitahu Tuhan. Katanya Papa harus memberi Yuusuke adik." Ujar Sasuke setelah menutup kembali buku harian Yuuske.

"Pendusta! Kamu bukan Malaikat! Tuhan tidak mungkin bicara langsung padamu!" Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke.

"Ck ck ck, percayalah Naruto, kalau bukan suara Tuhan, lalu suara siapa yang berbisik di telingaku 'kau bersama Naruto harus beri Yuusuke adik', hm?" tanya Sasuke sambil maju dengan langkah yang sengaja dilambatkan, berniat mempermainkan.

'Setan. Setan yang berbisik di telingamu, wahai om-om mesum!' batin Naruto geram. "Yuusuke, selamatkan Mama!" pekik Naruto sambil memeluk Yuusuke.

"Hee, jadi begitu ya?" gumam Yuusuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke sontak menoleh pada sang anak yang kini memasang tampang serius. Dahi Yuusuke berkerut, bibirnya juga agak mengerucut, tanda kalau ia sedang berpikir. "Jadi, permohonan Yuu sudah didengar Tuhan, ya?" Tak lama kemudian wajahnya berubah cerah. Ia mengetukkan kepalan tangannya pada telapak tangan satunya.

Naruto pucat, sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai makin lebar.

"Yeeeey benar ya, Ma, Pa, kasih Yuu adik ya? Hum, Yuu mau adik laki-laki. Eh perempuan juga tidak apa-apa deh. Ya, ya, ya?" Yuusuke memasang tampang berbinar-memohon-tidak-bisa-ditolak-siapapun andalannya kepada Sasuke dan Naruto, memandang keduanya bergantian.

'Mati aku.' Batin Naruto sambil menelan ludah susah payah.

'Rejeki _nomplok_! Yuuhuu~' batin Sasuke _4L4Y_.

"Yasudah, Yuu mau makan biskuit dulu. Dadah Ma, dadah Pa!" dan itu merupakan kalimat terakhir sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke di kamar –menuju dapur.

Kejadian berikutnya adalah Naruto yang secepat kilat berusaha kabur dari cengkeraman Sasuke, namun ternyata masih kalah kilat dibanding Sasuke yang akhirnya berhasil memegang pinggang si pirang dan mengunci pintu mahoni kamar mereka. Naruto dibanting ke ranjang dan teriakan memilukan membahana di kamar pasutri Uchiha.

"Biskuitnya enak ya, Nobu?" ujar Yuusuke, yang dibalas dengan anggukan semangat sang pengasuh. Keduanya kini sedang menonton drama sesama jenis di kamar Nobuki. Tenang, ratingnya masih remaja, belum ada 'anu-anu'. Tidak tahu saja dia, di atas ada drama 'anu-anu' yang disiarkan langsung dari sarang cinta.

.

.

.

Tamat.

(*) _Aisle:_ ituloh, jalur dengan karpet merah yang membentang dari pintu masuk sampai altar. Saya tak tahu nama Indonesia.

A/N:

Yak, maaf begini saja epilognya. Tidak puas? Ya, maklum, saya bukan agen pijat plus-plus jadi anda tidak puas *TENDANG*. Akhirnya tembus tiga ribu. Maaf saya masih belum kuat kalau harus masukkan adegan 'anu-anu' disini. Ya, kan ratingnya masih remaja, ndak boyeh!

Dengan ini saya nyatakan fanfict satu ini benaran tamat. Terimakasih yang sudah kasih ide tentang masukkin cerita pernikahan mereka. Saya kaget banyak yang minta M-Preg. Eng… gimana ya? Saya sulit juga buat cerita laki-hamil, masalahnya otak saya terlampau realis untuk menemukan alasan yang cocok kenapa Naruto bisa tiba-tiba 'dung' begitu. Walaupun saya pernah dengar benaran ada pria yang pernah melakukan prosesi melahirkan, ya bukan sih?

Saya usahakan buat sekuel deh, tapi saya gak mau janji bikin M-Preg, ya? Takut ngaco nanti alasannya. Mungkin saya mau naikkan ratingnya jadi M. Uhukuhuk bu-bukan berarti aku niat buat 'anu-anu', b-baka! *tsundere mode: on* Ampun… tapi serius, saya naikkan rating dengan alasan dialognya mungkin akan jadi vulgar atau plotnya yang lebih kompleks –ya adegan nyerempet 'anu-anu' juga deh *dilemparbatu*. Karena saya tidak sanggup kalau harus merusak otak remaja-remaja bangsa *susut ingus* gak ngaca. Dadah~ *sebar roti manis*

Balas review:

 **liaajahfujo:** senangnya hati ini kalau kamu suka endingnya~ kehidupan pernikahannya masih akan absurd sepertinya (lol) sekuelnya dinanti saja~ M-Preg atau bukan tergantung otak saya sampai atau tidak *pundung* termakasih sudah membaca

 **saera:** ah, ya, memang hanya begitu… OTAK SAYA MEMANG CUMA SEGITU~ *laribencong*

 **Kucing manis:** sip, dinanti saja sekuelnya~

 **Kutoka Mekuto:** gila, saya diprotes abis-abisan *mengekeret* se-sekuelnya dinanti saja nyonya, li-li-liburan saya m-masih belum jelas. Saya takut harus ikut e-e-espe huaaaaaah!

 **cinya:** ini sudah epilog semoga suka~ aduh hamil ya? Lihat nanti lah bagaimana sekuelnya. Sasuke sih mau Naruto hamil atau nggakk tetap jadi om-om rempong (lol)

 **Aiko Vallery:** termakasih~

 **shirota strain:** namamu… Saya minum dua! (lol) sudah epilognya semoga suka

 **Zora Fujoshi:** aaaargh… Naruto bunting berputar-putar di kepalaku~

 **Harpaairiry:** amen amen amen *boboan*

 **Meli793:** iya udah tamat *nangis bombay* aduh minta Naruto hamil juga… ya saya gak janji bakal buat doi hamil. NGGAK, BUKAN SAYA YANG HAMILIN NARUTO, SUMPAH! Ditunggu saja sekuelnya~

 **NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki:** wah selamat datang kembali~ mari bersulang atas selesainya badai UAS *tos* saya juga tinggal menanti hasil akhir apakah harus ikut SP atau tidak *menggelepar* terimakasih atas koreksinya, saya buta EYD memang ha-ha-ha. Mohon bantuannya kalau saya puya fanfiksi lain.

 **Khioneizys:** dinanti ya~

 **Beautiful Garnet:** aduh maaf, Naruto khilaf lihat om-om ganteng jadi ya…. Gitu (lol) semoga suka dengan epilognya.

 **Xhavier rivanea huges:** dinanti saja sekuelnya~

 **echaWiratanu:** iya neng, ini tamat. Terimakasih sudah baca dan review. Semoga puas (lol)

 **Hime hino:** wah ide yang bagus! Hemaprodit boleh juga. Tapi kalau boleh saya berpendapat, logikanya orang hemaprodit itu… tidak ada yang rahimnya berfungsi. Ermh, gini, orang yang punya kelamin ganda itu salah satu tanda kelaminnya hanya berfungsi sekitar kurang dari 40% rata-rata. Misalnya kalau Naruto dari luar terlihat 'laki-laki' maka kalau dia hemaprodit dan punya Rahim (dan rahimnya berfungsi), kemungkinan 'anu' nya tidak berfungsi, hanya sebagai klitoris yang terlampau 'terlihat' (?). Tapi bolehlah, ini fanfiksi, apasih yang tidak mungkin (lol)

 **Youngnoona:** Arghhhh saya juga gak rela mereka tamaaaat! Tapi apa daya otak KW 10.000 ini mentok sampai sini~ mereka sudah nikah tuh saya _live report_ sikii

 **SNlop:** kenapa harus tamat? Ya… karena saya sudah buntu ide (lol) ditunggu saja sekuelnya

 **choikim1310** : sudaah~ selamat menikmati, maaf epilognya tidak memuaskan

 **SasuNaru LV** : yap mission one completed. Tunggu saja sekuelnya –kalau saya tidak malas *tendang*


End file.
